


Spring Break Mission

by rubysilk98



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Summer trip, beach, yifan is younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: It wasn't in Junmyeon's nature to be a rebellious 25 year old man. It just so happen that he's being dragged on a trip with a bunch of teenagers. And Yifan is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

6.8k words

* * *

  


The cold glass lies against his warm fingers as he takes around his view. The sound of calm waves is actually endearing in his ear. Other than that, it’s quiet around here. There are not many people as he expected. Junmyeon wonders if he should have lessened the amount of his clothing because the hot Sun is beginning to melt him. His shirt is already sticking uncomfortably on his back .

Despite wearing only a plaid button up and denim shorts, he’s been sweating buckets ever since he arrived. It's the least clothing that anyone can wear out on a day or he might as well just go bare.

The weather is pretty nice. Well, except for the fact that he is practically being baked under the hot sun but nevertheless it is a good change from the cold air he used to breathe back in Korea.

Sitting in a small bar by the beach, he wonders why he is even here. He was supposed to be in Korea, burying himself in shitloads of numbers and papers. That is his life of being a 25 year old accountant. But just a few days ago, his aunt had contacted him, saying he was needed in the states. Apparently, his cousin Jieun is planning to go on a trip with her girlfriends. Have he mentioned that she's only 18?

It shouldn't be a problem (or maybe it should) but her mother thinks that she needs someone to go with. Knowing her cousin, her aunt is probably right. Jieun can be quite reckless at some points. Or maybe most of the time. And Junmyeon happens to be the victim.

Why him? His sexual preference might be the answer to that. The secret of him being not straight isn’t exactly unknown to his family. So his aunt thinks it’s not the worst idea to get him to keep tabs on her one and only daughter, knowing that he wouldn’t be attracted to any of those girls.

At first, he declined, thinking he wouldn’t benefit anything from this. But after some time of thinking, maybe he does need a break.

One thing people should know is that Junmyeon doesn’t live a fancy life. Nor does he have a big circle of friends that he could find comfort in. His family calls him "no fun" because of his lacking in social skills. It probably doesn’t sound that bad in his head but his family seems to think otherwise.

He almost jumped when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I'm back!" A feminine yet deep voice appears behind him. Jieun plops her ass down on the chair beside him while taking off her sunglasses. The elder takes note on how her short bop hair is actually new to him. She used to have long hair gracing her innocent look. But she insisted a new look for spring break.

He’s not sure whether it is actually necessary but then again, who is Junmyeon to put a say on it. He's no-fun right?

"Have your parents arrived at Korea?" he asks, hands still caressing the glass of his lemonade. She makes a whistle sound, calling the bartender to order a drink before replying. "Yeah, they've just reached there. But that wasn’t Umma on the phone. It's actually Ashley."

  


_Ashley_.

  


If Junmyeon is not mistaken, she's a friend of Jieun and also happens to be the one responsible for this trip. But as Jieun mentions her name, her lip twitches. Jieun is his favourite cousin (well she is his only cousin) after all so it doesn’t take a wild guess to know damn well that Jieun is pissed.

"Sad news. The trip is off. Now you can take off that bucket hat of yours." she groans, typing furiously on her phone.

Junmyeon’s eyes widens at the revelation. "Trip’s off? What do you mean it's off?"

"Ashley found out that I was the one who told everyone about her boob job. Geez, why can't she find out after her trip?"

Junmyeon merely raised an eyebrow. _Great_. A girl fight out of sudden that ruins the whole thing. "That's your fault for ratting out your friend."

"So? She shouldn't have said something about my 'asian' eyes. She gets what she deserves." Jieun hisses in annoyance.

Heaving out a sigh, he did not flew for an ungodly hours from Korea just for a cancelled trip. Now what is he going to do with the suitcase that’s been standing beside his stool? Taking another sip of his drink, he glances at his wristwatch.

It's only noon and the air is really hot down here even if they are sitting under the shade. However, Jieun then assures him that they would still be going on a trip. If Ashley had dumped them out from the trip, then they might as well just go on their own.

"You're fine with this right?" Jieun asks for confirmation.

"With what?"

"Spending spring break with me. I mean Umma told me you need to loosen up a bit. You're half fifty. You need to spend time with someone young! Have some fun!" Junmyeon took offense on her statement but he groans because Jieun isn’t entirely wrong. In fact, she’s only spitting facts.

Honestly, he doesn't think that the both of them would click very well. They are so different from each other. Junmyeon is raised by the standard strict Asian parents. He didn’t do anything impressive during his high school days or college years. All he knew was getting good grades and just focus achieving his goal to get a job.

Contrary to his cousin who has been living in the states. Judging by her Instagram photos, she seems to live quite an enjoyable life as compare to Junmyeon when he was 18.

He knows the contrast of both of them. Junmyeon living a boring life while Jieun live a colouful life. But it's not like Junmyeon hates it. No. He's actually contended with his life. He got his dream job and that meant something, right?

But maybe it's his aunt’s words that kept lingering in his mind. That he should have a break and go out there to have some real fun. Junmyeon isn’t curious but he thinks why not give it a try at Jieun's ideology of fun.

  


"So are we going somewhere? Jieun, we don't even have a car, how are we going to go around?"

Jieun bites her cheeks for a minute. She glances around the beach to look for any familiar faces. "We just need to find anyone with a car ride."

_And as if that wasn’t dangerous_ , Junmyeon thought. His aunt is going to flip if she finds out whatever that they are planning to do. He tried to convince Jieun that they should just ride the public transport or something but she retorts with ‘where's the fun in that?’

For the nth time, Junmyeon could only sigh.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They ended up at Subway just across the street. Junmyeon ordered his regular Meatball Marina. Frankly, that's the only thing he had ever ordered at Subway. To say that he doesn't want to try other sandwiches is not exactly correct. Maybe it is because Junmyeon doesn't find the interest to taste something else when he's already contended with his regular order. Or maybe he just really likes meatballs.

"We should go to a party." Jieun suggests while munching her food.

That doesn’t seem like a bad idea. In his 25 years of living, he only went to a quite small number of parties. It was during his college days. Some part in his brain said that he is too old for it but no one is too old for parties, right?

"Sure." He agrees. "Though I expect here to have beach parties like in the movies but there's nothing here."

The short hair chortles, dropping her sandwich. "Those parties are usually in California, silly. It's probably miles away but for once, that’s a good idea coming from you! Let's go to a beach party!"

He was about to mumble that he wasn’t suggesting it but then Jieun's eyes lit at the figure behind Junmyeon.

  


  


"Freaking Huang Zitao, is that you?!" she screeches.

  


  


Junmyeon glances behind him and he sees a tall boy who had both of his ears pierced waving at his direction. Puzzled, he looks back at Jieun but there's only an empty chair as Jieun's already out of her seat to hug the stranger.

"I see you still have trouble sleeping since those dark circles aren’t disappearing” she teases. The black hair male grunts, turns red before pinching her cheeks.

"And you still haven't change, I see."

Both of them start to talk really loudly while standing and it’s actually catching people’s attention. Junmyeon wasn’t eavesdropping but based on their conversation, Junmyeon identifies that this boy is probably someone from Jieun's school.

Since his cousin doesn’t even bother to introduce them, he clears his throat, catching both of their attention. The guy looks directly at Junmyeon and that's when he can see the guy's face clearly. And boy oh boy Junmyeon's eyes sure are lucky to be blessed with such a handsome face. Instantly, he cast his eyes downwards, feeling shy out of sudden.

"Oh right! This is Junmyeon. He's my cousin from Korea."

The boy in front of him nods in acknowledgement. "I'm Huang Zitao but just Tao is fine."

They didn't talk much afterwards. Well, he didn't talk much. Their lunch time suddenly turn into a reunion for Jieun. He learned that Tao is just a year older than Jieun which only meant Tao has just graduated high school.

Out of sudden, Jieun brought up the topic of beach party causing Junmyeon to stiffen. She asks whether there is any festival around where they could highlight their spring break.

"We're actually going to Florida. Sehun's friend told us there's a festival there. Quite far from here so that's why we're making it a trip."

Jieun clasps her hands together "Great! Can we join??!" She exclaims, ignoring Junmyeon’s alarmed look.

"Yeah, that’d be fun. I don’t see a problem with it. Oh and Yifan brought a car so we sure have a room for two more. Kevin’s here too!"

"They’re here too? Splendid!"

Junmyeon mentally grunts at the unfamiliar names. _Fantastic_. More strangers he has to deal with.

Before they exit the place, Junmyeon pulls Jieun by her elbow.

He's not sure about this. They're going miles away from home with someone that Junmyeon doesn't even know. And he's a tad scared.

Funny, because he's the older one but he's full of doubts. Can't blame him because he doesn't know anything about this person or his group of friends or this country as a matter of fact. Jieun snorts before assuring him that there's nothing to worry about. Her friends are all harmless.

He was about to retort, but surprisingly Tao who came out of nowhere, ruffles his hair. "Don't worry, Junmyeon. We are not criminals or mafias. And we certainly don't do drugs either, so chill." he said before smiling. The gesture itself manages to send him speechless and warms his cheeks in embarrassment. Maybe because Tao is so darn good looking that he easily gets shy.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They head out to the parking lot as Tao brings them to meet the others.

There are two cars in front of them; a Jeep Wrangler and a Civic. Since all of them are gathered at the roofless jeep, it’s not hard to see their faces clearly.

They guy in the driver seat raises his head upon noticing them and immediately is greeted with a kiss on the lips by Tao. Junmyeon's eyes couldn't hide his astonishment as his eyes widen at the scene before him.

Sensing Junmyeon’s confusion, Jieun leans in to Junmyeon, whispering; "These two are a thing. Since high school that is."

He could only nod at the new found information. _Hmm_ maybe he's not different after all. Part of him felt relief that the clique is not homophobic or anything. But still, he didn’t feel comfortable of anyone knowing his orientation except for his family.

At the back seat, there's another boy wearing a beanie that is busy on his phone but soon jumps out of the jeep as he notices their presence. There's another tall blond-haired guy who looks like he just came straight out from a manhwa, leaning against the car.

Just when he thought Tao is the most handsome man, this man seems to beat it. He couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of him. Those sharp features and amazing height, this man deserve to be somewhere in a magazine.

Suddenly, their eyes lock with each other and Junmyeon feels his heart dumbly skips a beat. They hold their gaze for a while until Junmyeon shyly glance down, unable to hold his blush. If he’s not wrong, before he did, he manage to spot the latter’s lips curve into a smirk.

The atmosphere became noisy as they hug Jieun one by one. Standing awkwardly there, Junmyeon couldn't feel more out of place.

"You brought a friend." The guy who was at the backseat, Kevin, nudges his chin to Junmyeon's direction.

"Ahh yes, this is my cousin, Junmyeon. A pretty one, isn’t he?"

Junmyeon elbows his cousin in embarrassment. He starts to become self-cautious when being at the centre of attention.

"He is. I guess it runs in the family. Are you two like the same age or nah?" Yifan, the guy that he had been staring, answers.

"We are!" Jieun stated simply before Junmyeon could shake his head. Junmyeon’s head spins so quickly at Jieun that it just might snap. He nervously laughs as his hand goes to subtly pinch his cousin’s back. Why is Jieun lying about his age? If anything he is far from being 18 (though he wished to be again)

What’s surprising is that they actually bought the lie. To be fair, he did receive a few compliments from his colleagues that he looked younger than his age. But he didn’t know that he could pass off as being a high school student.

Tao announces that there will be two more addition in the trip. Thank God, neither of them looks like they are against it. In fact, they welcome him which makes Junmyeon feel at ease a little.

Since everyone is so welcoming, he thought maybe he should say something. Heck he didn’t even realize he hadn't uttered a single word. "Uhmm thank you...for letting us join. We won't be a bother to you guys, I promise." He said in his rusty English.

He almost shies away when Sehun suddenly chuckles. Was his English that bad?

"You can speak in Korean if you want. We all are quite fluent in it." Sehun, Tao's boyfriend he assumed, says in a very fluent tongue.

That took him by surprise. _Wait, all of them are Korean?_ He guessed Tao is because he could understand Junmyeon. But he didn't know that they all are.

"Before you get confused, I'm Korean but Tao and Yifan are Chinese. Kevin here is half Korean and half American." Sehun explains.

Then, another voice interjects. "Tao used to drag me to Korean class for beginners with him. Just so he could communicate with Sehun back in junior year when Sehun first moved in. So we are quite familiar with the language." Yifan snickers as Tao punches his arms lightly for revealing the not so pleasant past.

_Ahhh_ it makes sense. Then, Junmyeon is lucky. He doesn't have to stutter his way to communicate within the group.

"In that case, thank you for letting us in." he says comfortably in Korean this time, smiling ever so brightly. He didn’t know that his crinkled eye smile is affecting someone not far from him.

"Oh please," Sehun waved his hands in dismiss. "Jieun is a good friend of ours. She may be loud but we are all used to it."

"Besides,” Tao said in a sneaky tone. “Someone is already smitten ayy” he winks. To this, Junmyeon turns his head and his eyes meets with Yifan’s. The latter immediately looks away and mutters something in Mandarin. Junmyeon has experienced enough with a few Chinese people to know that it is a curse word.

  


That being said, he’s just going to assume Tao is joking.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They started discussing on who's riding which car. The original plan was Tao and Kevin will ride Sehun's car. Meanwhile Jieun and him will be in Yifan's car. But this darn cousin of his kept blabbering that she wants to ride in Sehun’s with the reason of Tao's taste in music is much better than Yifan's.

Junmyeon almost chuckle at Yifan's bemused face. But with that, he finds himself sitting stiffly in Yifan's car.

  


Just the two of them.

  


This was to be expected. Junmyeon did foresee that the air would be somewhat awkward around them. Plus, he is at a disadvantage because Junmyeon is not someone who is good in starting conversation. He does wants to break the silence. But his lack of social skills betrayed him.

But through the silence, he starts to notice. Yifan is _really_ good looking. Junmyeon is a person with feelings after all. He finds himself sneaking glances at Yifan every now and then. What's more attractive is that he is wearing just a plain black t shirt and his hand is on the steering wheel. Just. One. Hand.

And God forbid him from checking out his veins.

Luckily for Junmyeon, Yifan is sensible enough to initiate the conversation. "Is this your first time going on a trip?"

He is startled at Yifan’s deep voice. For a while, Junmyeon was speechless until he regains himself. "Uh..Not really. But it's a first in this country. And with strangers."

Yifan nods in understanding. "Don't worry. You'll have a blast. We went on a similar trip last year."

"I hope so. I'm not one of those party goers or those who have a lot of fun on daily basis. I don't really have much time for those." Junmyeon said solemnly. He's not lying. His days have been work work work and more work. Though he does enjoy his work, but some days it's not really entertaining but more like mentally and physically exhausting.

"Why not?" Yifan questions before looking back at the road. "I mean, 18 is the perfect age to do all those fun and crazy stuff."

As if Junmyeon doesn’t know that. Except he's not really 18. He's a 25 year old whose job is too hectic that he didn’t even bother experiencing those fun stuffs.

"I guess I'm the study all the time person." He lies, shaking his head. "I mean look at me. With an appearance like mine, no one would invite me anywhere."

Back in his college days, Junmyeon isn't exactly the well dressed type. To his displeasure, people nicknamed him as "Granpa Myeon" mostly because of the clothes that he wears. If he was to be honest, he did think he was lacking in fashion sense but does it matter when it's comfortable?

However, his fashion improved once he started working. His colleagues would often tell him what looks good on him and what does not. It doesn't hurt him to listen what they said since it’s also beneficial for him.

What he didn’t expect is to find Yifan staring at him when the traffic light is red. His eyes are like scanning Junmyeon's face for something and it feels sort of intimidating somehow. Junmyeon couldn’t help but shrunk away from Yifan's gaze. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

As soon as the light turns green, he focuses back on the road and Junmyeon feels like he can finally breathe again.

"Can I be honest?" Yifan suddenly ask again. But this time he didn’t even wait for Junmyeon's reply to continue. "I think you don't look that bad."

That had Junmyeon scoff lightly. In disbelief and perhaps embarrassment?

"I'm serious." The taller says seriously. "That's probably why you caught my attention back there.”

Thank God and the Heaven for Yifan's ringing phone because what else can he say in return after Yifan's words? His heart definitely did not just flutter at Yifan’s words. And Junmyeon thinks that isn’t supposed to happen.

This by all means is not flirtation, right? Yifan doesn't swing that way, right?

  


Yifan is talking seriously on the phone and Junmyeon wonders who is on the other line. Out of the blue, Yifan makes a turn to the left despite the GPS saying otherwise. "Change of plans. How's your fitness?" Yifan questions after he hung up the call.

Should Junmyeon lie this time too? He's the last person that would actually join in any form of sports. He hates sports. "It's...not that bad?" He answers timidly.

"Great! Because we are climbing a mountain and rocks.”

"WHAT?!!" he exclaims but the shock look on Yifan's face had him clearing his throat. "I mean... Isn’t that dangerous?"

"Not really. I can tell you it has an amazing view at the top. Jieun wants to see it."

_Of course_ , it would be Jieun's idea. Why did he even think they are just going to travel without stopping anywhere?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"You have got to be kidding me." Junmyeon pants heavily. His chest is moving rapidly from the intense breathing.

Now why can't they just ride on a cable car to the top so that he doesn't have to work his body out? If he knew he would sign up for something tiring like this, he would've at least jogged a mile or put on proper shoes.

He feels his cousin's arm slings over his shoulder. "Isn't the view amazing, Junmyeon!" Junmyeon could only nod halfheartedly as he tries to straighten his back.

But her words are understatement. It's really a breathtaking view. The view is not something you see it often. The sun is slowly saying goodbye and the skies are turning darker and darker any minute.

  


  


Then, only he realized that it's actually almost night time.

  


  


_Wait, what?_ He didn’t realize that the long hours in the car plus the time to climb up this place took that much of a time. If that’s so, what about the party?

  


"Wait, the party?"

" _Ahh_ that. We can go tomorrow. It's not like it's a one day party, Junmyeon. Do you think I would have suggested coming here if it were?" she retorts, detaching herself from Junmyeon’s side.

That's a piece of information that Junmyeon wish he had known sooner. He didn’t think he would spend the whole day or days with the group. It looks like he has no choice but to just go with whatever Jieun's decision. At this time, he wonders who actually the older one between them is.

Since he can’t avoid it, he might just take whatever it is offered. Closing his eyes, he inhales the fresh air and indulges himself in the calming atmosphere of being at the top. He forgots when it was the last time he has been at a high place like this.

  


  


"I told you it's beautiful."

The sudden voice from behind staggers him. He casts sideways to see that Jieun has already disappeared and instead, Yifan is the one smiling down to him. "You look like you were going to die climbing up just now. Hope the tiredness is worth the view."

_Ahh_ so Yifan noticed.

"I didn’t know I would say this but it definitely is” he reflects Yifan’s smile.

Suddenly, Junmyeon is all too aware of the eyes and how close Yifan is next to him. The tall male moves closer to him and Junmyeon instinctly take a step back. As he wants to back away further, Yifan places his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Wh..what are you doing?"

Yifan says nothing but lift his other hand. Junmyeon didn’t know what to expect so he closed his eyes as his hands clench into a fist by his sides.

Then, he felt Yifan plucking something out from his hair. Slowly, he flutters his eyes open.

"There's a bug on your head just now."

Oh.. A bug. He internally laughs at himself. What did he think Yifan was going to do to him? He really needs to stop being paranoid.

"I… Thank you." He mutters, hand automatically fixing his hair.

"No problem." Yifan replies. "Though, you did look a little bit freaked out. Let loose a little."

Junmyeon mentally curses as he bites his lip in shame. Yifan's right. He needs to relax and enjoy this trip. But why did he felt nervous when Yifan was so close to him? _Maybe because I'm just not used to strangers._

He watches Yifan leaves to the back before pulling out his phone. The sunset is gorgeous and definitely worth a post on Instagram. This would get him a few likes.

"Hey guys! Let's camp out here!" Kevin announces loudly. Junmyeon almost drop his phone while he was taking a picture. _Camp out?_

Hold on… They're staying the night out? They don't even have tents! How are they going to sleep here? "We are sleeping here? But this place is all sand and rock. How are we going to get comfy?"

Kevin grins as he pulls out a folded blanket from his backpack. Junmyeon is agape.

They came ready. And it hits him that they probably had planned this. He groans thinking that it might be quite chilly at night. And sleeping on the sand doesn't actually sound so pleasing to him.

He didn’t realize when Yifan had come back beside him. "Hey don't worry. I brought spare blankets." Yifan assures him. Though he is thankful for that but it still sounds crazy in his mind.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It's getting dark so they decided to move now at the place where they are going to make it as their bed. They had to go climb down the rocks in order to reach the small soft sandy part and thanks to Junmyeon's short and weak legs, it's not exactly easy.

He finds himself almost tripping which is quite dangerous. He just hopes he won't get hurt. Meanwhile, Jieun seems to be doing fine. Anything she's been clinging onto Kevin the whole time.

Kevin has been helping her by pulling her up and holding her hand. It's not like she really needs it. Jieun is a track runner. Her body is rich in muscles. But he guesses that they're just attached to each other.

And then you have Junmyeon who is at back of the pack, struggling to keep up.

"That's where we will be sleeping!" Sehun points downwards at the sandy place. "Be careful when you get down. This rock is high"

The others had no trouble going down. Tao even jumped while making some wushu flip. Damn, he wishes he has their energy. Or at least someone like Kevin to catch him the way he did with Jieun.

Everyone is already moving when Junmyeon is still in midst of going down. Firstly, he tried sitting then maybe hang his leg first but decides against it after the thought of getting hurt. So he just lies down, chest on the rock as he slides his legs first while his hand depends on the friction of the rock.

Which also proves to be a really dumb idea because he immediately falls and slides off the rock. He readies himself for the pain he was about to encounter but nothing can ever make him prepared to be falling into a hard chest. He almost screamed when a pair of hands caught him by the waist as his back meets with Yifan's sturdy chest. Judging from the loud thud and Yifan's groan, the impact must have hurt him.

Instantly, Junmyeon turns around and his hand unconsciously palms Yifan's chest. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Did I..Did I hurt you?? What are you doing right there?? Holy crap that must have hurt!" Junmyeon rambles.

"It would be a lie if I say that didn't hurt. But you know, you could've asked for help."

That's true. But he didn't want to appear weak or anything. Everyone had no problem getting down except for him and his small legs. "Ahh I'm sorry. It’s my fault! I guess I should thank you." He thanks him shyly.

Junmyeon almost did not see their position.

Yifan's hands are still on his hips while his palms.....are on Yifan's chest.

But that's not all. He can feel Yifan's drumming heartbeats against his palm. And it's quite fast. He finds Yifan staring down at him and he's not sure why that nervousness is back again.

  


  


"Oi you two! Are you two filming a drama or what?"

Both of them detach from each other at the sound Tao's voice. He peeps at Yifan and the male is rubbing his neck awkwardly. Yifan offers him to walk first which he willingly do so. Anything it seems that he has more interaction with Yifan than he had expected. And some of them are really awkward. But he guesses he doesn't mind.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


If it's in Korea, he might have freeze to death but here is not. Still, he has a blanket wrapped around him while he stares up to the sky. He didn’t know exactly where he is. But the one thing he knows is that it's amazing to be out from the city lights. Here is a perfect spot for stargazing.

_Beautiful_ , he breathes out.

Across him sits Sehun who has Tao getting snuggly on his lap. At first, Junmyeon thought that Sehun doesn't talk much. That is until Sehun keeps blabbering to them about stars and universe. Half of them are probably incorrect, hence everyone’s disinterested face.

Out of the blue, Kevin suggested playing Truth or Truth (not dare). Reason behind it is 'to know each other' but aren't they all close friends? Took him a while to figure that they actually wanted to know more about Junmyeon. Well, it works both ways as Junmyeon too would learn stuffs about this group of friends.

Jieun got the privilege to spin the bottle first. They had to put Tao’s magazine underneath the bottle to make it spin. Luckily for Junmyeon, the bottle pointed to Sehun.

"Hah! Oh Sehun, it's you!" Sehun merely crosses his arm in challenge.

"My question is.." Jieun ponders for a while before snapping her fingers. "Name one thing you dislike about Tao."

Sehun groans and Tao's eyes enlarged as he glares at his boyfriend. "Damn it, Jieun. He's going to nag at me." Sehun exasperates.

"Not if you’re smart”

Sehun thinks for a while before confidently answers. "His wushu skills."

"My wushu skill?" Tao deadpans.

"Yes. Because whenever we fight, I'm risking my life to not get knocked out by you on the spot. I deserve a trophy for that.” Tao seems to find that answer satisfying therefore to Sehun's luck, he won't be awarding a nag by his boyfriend.

They took turns spinning and Junmyeon learns a few things. They all went to Jieun's high school. Kevin is straight and single. Sehun writes poems. Tao said his favourite poem is about milk or something. And they have been dating each other since senior year. Yifan plays basketball and is enthusiast about it.

It's funny how this supposed 'get to know each other' is for him but the bottle is yet to be pointing at him.

But then, his time is finally up.

"Well, well, well. It's finally your turn, new guy." Kevin snickers. "Go on, Yifan. Make this question worth the long wait."

Junmyeon looks at Yifan who is sitting across him and the latter’s eyes are fixed at him. He had his eyebrows folded, probably thinking of a good question. However, Junmyeon feels a bit breathless at how the taller gazes at him.

"Name one artist that is close to your ideal type..." Oh that's easy, Junmyeon thinks. He can easily answer that without blowing his secret. There are a lot of female celebrities that has the personality that is close to his ideal type.

"Physical appearance wise" Yifan emphasizes.

Junmyeon’s eyes almost escapes from its sockets. If…If physical appearance is included, he would've answer DBSK Changmin or his idol SHINee Minho but he can’t do that. That'll only reveal himself. Though he knows there's nothing to be ashamed of. There's even a queer couple in the group. But he is just not comfortable telling people about it. For the exception of his family, he doesn’t want anyone else to know.

"Uh......." he is taking a long time answering. Mostly because he can’t find any woman that resembles his taste; a person that is tall, short hair and has a _dick_.

"Kristen Stewart..?" He answers unsurely.

Jieun almost spits the drink that's in her mouth. "Kristen Stewart. Really, Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon glares at his cousin. She must be mocking him in her head right now.

"Wow, so you like tall girls?" Junmyeon spins his head to Tao and barely nods. It's not a lie though. Kristen Stewart has short hair. She is tall, definitely taller than Junmyeon. Just she's not a man that is.

"Glad to know that." Yifan says with a smile and somehow, unlike his previous smiles, this does not reach his ears. Contrasting the many times they have always made eye contact, Yifan didn’t even look at him. It baffles Junmyeon.

A few more rounds and they found out that Jieun broke up with his boyfriend and that surprises Junmyeon because didn't she started dating him two weeks ago? Also, Junmyeon’s age and orientation remains sealed and that's what matters. He figures Jieun hides his age is because the boys would be uncomfortable around a man that’s half-fifty. Maybe he would be deemed as a party pooper.

"Okay enough revelations for today. Let's play something." Tao declares, retrieving his abused magazine back. “How about slipper throwing?”

"Basically, you just throw your slipper or in this case, your shoe and see who goes the farthest." Kevin enunciates.

Jieun scoffs, crossing her arms. "What are we? Nine years old?"

"Well, do you have anything better to do?" That has Jieun raises her hands in defeat. Although he agrees it's pretty childish but it’s not like there’s much to do anyways. It's better than doing nothing.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tao was first to throw and it did went so far. It must have been those muscles in his thighs. Wushu benefits, Junmyeon concludes. Sehun goes next and he is almost at par with Tao. Exhaling a sigh, he ignores Tao’s piercing laughter.

Kevin throws next and everyone laughs at how the shoe is just nearby them. What makes it even funnier is that he was so confident that he would beat Tao.

"Junmyeon, your turn."

Unfortunately, his lack of muscles and his short leg didn’t do any justice. Jieun is the loudest at laughing and it ticks Junmyeon off. Just a little bit. Forlornly, he goes to stand a little closer to the shoes but not close enough at the danger zone where he will be hit by any flying shoe.

Jieun’s shoes actually got further than Kevin.

To his forgetfulness, he thought everyone had thrown their shoes so he carelessly crosses the danger zone and picks up his shoe. And reckless behavior comes with consequences as he screams when he felt a blinding pain at the back of his head.

In a matter of seconds, someone is holding his head gently. The pain of getting hit on the head with a shoe is making his eyes watery because damn it hurts like a bitch!

"Oh God, Junmyeon! I'm so sorry! I didn’t know you were about to retrieve your shoe. Where does it hurt? Are you okay?"

He pries his eyes open and comes face to face with Yifan's panic expression. "It hurts..." he mutters. Yifan immediately inspects Junmyeon’s head, fingers gently rubbing the abuse area, making Junmyeon wince.

"Is he okay?" Sehun shouts from a distance.

"Does it hurt here? I'm so sorry, Junmyeon." Yifan panics, guilt evident on his face. He keeps apologizing but Junmyeon insist that it wasn’t his fault. Well, it was him who is stupid enough to go pick up his shoe while Yifan is throwing.

"Does it still hurt?" Yifan asks in worry.

Junmyeon shakes his head. "It's still throbbing but the pain lessens. I guess I deserve it after hurting you just now." He tries to crack a joke despite the pain.

"I wasn't trying to make it even." The taller frowns and Junmyeon actually feels guilty for making Yifan sadder.

"I was just joking. I didn’t mean it like that."

Yifan has his lips in a thin line. He pulls Junmyeon to sit further from the danger zone. As soon as they sit down, Jieun appears by his side. "Are you okay, cous? Did you bleed? The sound was pretty loud, you know. We should go check later."

  


Peeking at Yifan, the latter’s face turns pale at the mention of bleeding. "Stop. You're making Yifan feel guilty. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Junmyeon sighs. "Yes, Jieun. And you guys can continue playing without me."

"If you say so... call me if you need anything." Jieun says before getting up and joining the others who seems to be worried about Junmyeon too. He makes an “Ok” sign with his hand, assuring him that he’s fine.

Remind him again to not play this game. This game is dangerous even for adults. Junmyeon keeps rubbing his head but as soon as he takes one look at Yifan, he stops.

"Yifan, I'm okay. Really." Oh what does Junmyeon have to do to take away his guilt? It was him that's being hit on the head but the one needing a cheer up is Yifan.

Yifan sends him a weak smile and that's enough for them to put it behind. "So tell me, are you on your last year of high school?" The taller inquires.

There it is again. The moment where he has to lie about himself again and again. Maybe he should tell Yifan that he is not actually a high school student but what would he say about him lying in the first place then? "Yeah, I'm graduating soon." he lies, and in some way, the lies comes out naturally than before.

"You'll miss your high school days." Yifan tells him honestly while unwrapping what looks like a sour candy. “Here, something to forget the pain.”

Something moves in his stomach as he lets Yifan unintentionally brushes their fingers together when he accepts the candy.

"I guarantee." He answers back. Junmyeon doesn’t doubt that. He wishes that he could go back to his teenage days. That was the time when adult life doesn't hit him hard. He doesn't have to worry about the bills, the pile of works. It was much calmer back then.

"How about you? Since you've graduated, are you working or studying?"

"I'm studying in Business and Management. I uhmm... my dad has plans for me to help with our business. Wu&Suit. Have you heard of that?”

He’s heard of that! In fact, it’s actually a famous clothing brand in Korea, Japan and China. Junmyeon knows this because one of his colleagues is a suit enthusiast. If it’s not for him, Junmyeon wouldn’t know that there are different types of suits worn for different occasion. “That’s yours?”

“Yeap. We’re opening another branch here. Even though it’s not famous in the West, but who knows it will.”

In his opinion, Junmyeon thinks it will.

They watch how Tao is chasing Kevin with a shoe in his hand, screaming profanities. Kevin must have offended Tao by cheating. Junmyeon giggles. Yifan excuses himself for a moment before coming back with a jacket and wraps it around Junmyeon. “You don’t seem to handle cold very well.”

Junmyeon sends him a grateful look as he clutches the jacket closer to his body. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I mean I do have low tolerance for cold.”

Even though it’s summer but the air here is rather chilly and windy. He thinks back the many times he easily caught a cold. It must have been a family thing because his father seems to have the same problem.

“You know…” Yifan starts again, catching Junmyeon’s attention. “I’m glad that you and Jieun are here. Something about you intrigues me.” Sensing no reply from the silent Junmyeon, Yifan chooses to continue, “I wish to know more about you, Junmyeon.” he grins.

As heart-fluttering as that sounds, Junmyeon can’t help but feel an alarm ringing in his head. What if Yifan can see right through him? Junmyeon lets out a forced smile, ignoring the fast beating of his heart as he nods.

  


  


  


  


  


Oh boy…

  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

5k words

* * *

 

The next morning came and Junmyeon still doesn’t know where he is heading to. The boys said that they are heading to a diner somewhere for breakfast. It took almost one hour for them to make it to the town again. The place is called The Eve Diner as written hugely on the roof. Based on his observation, it’s especially busy in the morning. Junmyeon eyes the place and it looks like the one he sees in English movies. He has always wanted to try the stack of pancakes with a cube of butter at the top.

Even though his cousin lives in the states, but he has been here for roughly two or three times. And usually, it’s just for a one-day visit. He never really gets to explore the state like he wanted. To this reason he was looking forward to this trip.

As soon as the waiter serves his stacks of pancake, his eyes sparkles in happiness and Yifan finds the action cute. Being overly thrilled, he is a mess by having syrup stained on his chin. Jieun looks at him in disgust but she merely ignores him. She doesn’t even bother pointing it out to Junmyeon. On the other hand, Yifan who is sitting at the opposite of him manage to notice and hands him a piece of tissue which Junmyeon gratefully thank him.

Just as he expected, the pancakes were marvelous. For someone who has a small figure, Junmyeon surprises everyone that he can finish the meal on his own.

“Should we move now?” Sehun suggest as everyone stares blankly at their now empty plate. Neither of them seems to object. Tao was the first to step out from the booth followed by Junmyeon. However, his luck was never in his favour because one of the waiters accidentally trip on Tao’s foot, making him stumble and spills hot coffee all over Junmyeon’s shirt.

 

DAMN IT’S HOT HOT HOT HOT!

 

God forbid him from cursing out loud in the diner but that is very unlikely of Junmyeon to do. He could only let out a gasp as the hot drink seeps through his shirt and pants. The waiter apologizes repeatedly to which Junmyeon just wave him off because apologizing won’t dry his shirt, will it?

Tao immediately come to his aid, worry evident on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he answers, feeling sticky from the coffee shower. “I just need to get change that is all.”

Nodding his head, Tao ushers everyone to go outside while he pays. To Jieun’s confusion, Junmyeon demands Sehun to open the back of his car to retrieve the suitcase that they’ve been bringing. Junmyeon opens the zip and rummages through all of the clothes but his heart almost sinks when all he could find is only his undergarments while most of it is Jieun’s clothes.

“Jieun, where are my clothes?”

When the girl lets out a nervous laugh, Junmyeon just knows that he is going to go berserk at his cousin. Jieun straightaway crosses her arms with Junmyeon’s and pulls out her million dollar puppy eyes. “Junmyeon _oppa_ , how would I know those clothes were yours? I didn’t know that we were supposed to share the same suitcase. I thought Umma packed only my clothes.”

Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jieun, you told me the other day that we are going to share a suitcase because you are lazy to bring one. So, where are my clothes now?”

“I got rid of it.” She states simply as Junmyeon’s arm is freed from Jieun’s hold. “It’s tacky and totally not my style. Anyways, just borrow anyone’s clothes. You should be fine.” Junmyeon wanted to shout. Just where is he supposed to find someone who is his size? If it wasn’t that obvious, Yifan, Sehun and Tao are a head taller than him. He couldn’t possibly fit in any of their clothes.

Just then, Yifan appears next to him and offers Junmyeon to borrow his clothes. He couldn’t help but stare dumbly at Yifan. Is he for real? “Come on. I think I have something that’s roughly your size.” He insists.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon knew it. He shouldn’t have believed when Yifan said he had something his size. Because what he is wearing now are just Yifan’s shorts and his sleeveless basketball jersey. Junmyeon didn’t think he would fit in any of Yifan’s pants but what are the odds, he fit into only Yifan’s shorts. And when Junmyeon says shorts, he really meant shorts that are hanging on his mid thighs. It’s hardly visible under Yifan’s large jersey.

Junmyeon’s feels so expose. But he doesn’t have any choice, does he?

He comes out from the restroom and to his surprise, Yifan is waiting in one of the booths. Junmyeon shyly walks up to him, rubbing his own exposed arms. When Yifan spots him, the taller couldn’t help but break into a grin. A very wide grin, mind you. Even when they are already outside, he notices that Yifan is still staring at him. Junmyeon heaves a sigh. “Do I look that bad?”

Instantaneously, Yifan shakes his head. As a matter of fact, Yifan thinks it’s the opposite of bad. “No. Definitely not. It’s just…” he pauses. “I just didn’t think anyone smaller would look good in my clothes.” There’s a tinge of pink on Junmyeon’s cheeks. To be honest, he didn’t either. Yifan’s clothes are actually very comfortable for Junmyeon to wear. What’s even better is that Yifan’s clothes have a nice scent to it. It’s a scent of cologne.

As he is walking next to Kevin, the latter calls out loudly. “Wow, you do smell like Yifan. I thought he was right behind me.” Tao said it shouldn’t be a surprise because Yifan’s cologne is one of the strongest. Junmyeon had to agree to that.

Appearing out of nowhere, Jieun hands him something and it looks like a bandana to Junmyeon. She said she bought it at the store beside the diner with Kevin. Eyeing the object, Junmyeon then gives her a pointed look. Does she expect him to wear that?

Rolling her eyes, Jieun takes the bandana off from Junmyeon’s hand and tie it around Junmyeon’s head. The ribbon happens to face upwards and Junmyeon doesn’t know whether this is how a guy supposedly wears it. “Now, don’t you look different from the ever-so-timid Kim Junmyeon,” Jieun eyes at her handwork satisfyingly.

Junmyeon frowns. “I’m not timid.”

“And the sky isn’t blue. Whatever you say. Now let’s go. We have an hour drive to go.” Jieun roars before clinging to Kevin. _Again_. Geez what is up with those two? And a one hour drive. Just where is this party at? He feels intimidated at how far he’s been travelling. If his parents or Jieun’s parents find out, he wouldn’t live to see another day. But despite the worries, there’s also a brand new feeling. He is excited for what’s to come.

Junmyeon feels a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around, Yifan has already opened the passenger’s seat door for him. “Shall we?”

Chuckling, Junmyeon didn’t say anything as he enters Yifan’s car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He lost track of the time. He is getting bored in the car plus Yifan turned off the radio because they kept playing the same old songs again and again. Junmyeon can’t sleep nor eat. He lost interest in his phone long ago. To sum it up, Junmyeon is restless. Then, something caught his eye in Yifan’s pocket. He isn’t always curious but right now, he would do anything to just do anything. Slowly, he taps on Yifan’s phone inside his pocket. “Yifan, can I play your phone?”

Yifan eyes him before asking why. Of course, Junmyeon didn’t expect to be granted access easily. It’s not like they are close or anything. Even if Yifan asked the same question, he wouldn’t have given immediate access. Leaning his back on the seat, he exhales heavily. “I’m bored…. “

“And you need my phone because..?”

“Because I saw you playing games on your phone before. I have none in mine.”

To his glee, Yifan didn’t question any further as he takes out his phone and hands it to Junmyeon. Yifan’s wallpaper is someone who Junmyeon can’t identify but he is positive it’s a basketball player because of the jersey. Swiping here and there, he searches for any games application he can find.

Despite the many games in Yifan’s phone, Junmyeon just sucks at playing those games. Every game he plays, he keeps dying which resulting him to choose another game. Alas, he gives up after having the same repeated fate. He was about to lock the phone but his fat thumb accidentally touched on Instagram. At the same time, Yifan chooses to glance on his phone and Junmyeon’s heart almost jumps as he immediately apologizes. Yifan wouldn’t think he was invading his privacy right? What if Yifan misunderstand?

He thought Yifan would scold him but instead he says; “You have Instagram right?”

“I…Yes..” Junmyeon utters softly. He does have an Instagram account. But his feed was all pictures of food. None of them is a picture of his face. It can’t be help because Junmyeon isn’t really fond of taking selfies. It’s something to do with self confidence. Hastily, he searches for his profile and his face twisted as he looks at the barely 300 followers. Yifan asks him to press the follow button and Junmyeon reluctantly do so. Contrast to him, Yifan had around 4 thousand followers.

That’s not fair. Yifan is a hot shot. While Junmyeon…err he doesn’t even know another thing to describe himself other than a potato.

The taller doesn’t mind when Junmyeon scrolled down on his timeline nor when Junmyeon searched for rabbit videos on Instagram. He finds it adorable looking at the smaller giggling when the bunny sneezes. Junmyeon could be dubbed as a bunny, he thinks.

When the car stops at red light, Yifan turns to Junmyeon, grabbing the phone from Junmyeon’s hands. He motioned Junmyeon to scoot closer which the smaller obeyed after sending Yifan a questioning look. “Smile!” he said, lifting his phone to take a picture of both of them. However, Junmyeon shrieks when he sees the result of the picture. His face ended up hideous and Junmyeon rest his case for being an ugly potato. “I wasn’t ready!”

Yifan chortles before he slings his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. Junmyeon is super aware how there’s practically no gap between them except for the brake. Still, he tried his best to muster up a smile for the camera.

They took multiple photos until the traffic light turns green. Then only Yifan gives his phone back to Junmyeon.

Scrolling in the gallery, Junmyeon is quite satisfied with how his pictures turned out. Something tells him it is the camera quality that made him look fairly decent. But it’s the first time he actually feels like posting a picture of his face. There’s a handsome dude next to him in the picture, could be a worth to show off.

“Do you mind if I upload it on my Instagram?” he asks for permission.

The taller shakes his head. “Nope, go ahead.”

He sends the picture to his phone number. After some time thinking for the caption, he just opted for ‘new friend’ with a smile emoticon. People will start questioning who that attractive man beside him is. Surely, no one will pay attention to him.

“Oh while you’re at it, use my phone to post the same picture using my account.”

Wait, is Yifan sure? But Yifan’s feed has been aesthetically beautiful. Junmyeon’s face isn’t cut for it. “Uhh…” he hesitated.

“You don’t have to write the caption. I rarely do so.” The taller continues. If Yifan insist, then it’s going to be on him if his feed is no longer aesthetically pleasing.

 

 

Just as Junmyeon puts down Yifan’s phone, he exclaims when he finally sees the view of the beach. _Wow_! It’s not any different from the other beaches he has gone before. Except there are many people here. Too many. The loud booming music manages to make Junmyeon quaver in excitement. This would be his first time going to such a huge party. The parties he went during college could never be compared to this.

After finding a suitable parking, Junmyeon steps out of the car and inhale the fresh air. They’re finally here, he beams. He immediately runs to Jieun who also just arrived not far from them. Together, they walk heading to the beach.

There’s a DJ up on a stage that’s hyping the music up while there are countless number of people dancing to the upbeat music. Junmyeon recognizes the song as one of David Guetta’s songs. As they stroll closer, Junmyeon’s jaw almost dropped at the sight of the crowd. Some of the girls aren’t even wearing tops. It reminds him of the movie of Spring Breakers where everywhere screams sex.

Well, Junmyeon’s here not for the grinding or hook up. He is here merely to experience what it feels like. He could just sit under the shade of the bar while enjoying the music with Jieun. He was about to pull Jieun to the drinking bar that he spotted until Jieun pulls her hand gently off Junmyeon’s. “I’m going into the crowd with Kevin.”

“What?! You’re leaving me alone? Here?” he protests.

“Then, come on! Join us!”

“Jieun, you know I don’t fit in the crowd well.”

Jieun sighs as he takes out Junmyeon’s phone from his pocket and places it in his hand. “Always have this in your hands. Call me if you need me.” She says seriously before turning her heels to leave Junmyeon behind. Junnmyeon shouts her name but it was all in deaf ears.

Great. Just great. Now he’s being left alone in unfamiliar surroundings. Yifan too is nowhere to be found. Inhaling a deep breath, he makes his way to the bar. If he was more aware of his surrounding, he would’ve noticed that someone has been staring at him from afar.

The closer he gets, the stronger the different scents of drinks entering his nostrils. Then, it dawns to him that there’s really no one that’s going to help him order. This only means he has to use his embarrassing rusty English again.

“Can I get you anything?” the bartender asks him, wiping a glass at the same time. Maybe Junmyeon should have searched drinks names before he came here because the only drink he can think of is lemonade. “Lemonade….ice?” he stutters.

“Lemonade? Sure you don’t want any alcoholic drink?”

If he knew the names, he would’ve ordered. On a second thought, he guesses he should since he is suppose to have fun after all. “Uhm I’ll have anything...but not the strong ones”. It’s embarrassing to say but his alcohol tolerance is pretty low. Addition to that, he has a habit of clinging onto anything warm when he’s drunk and he couldn’t afford being in that state here.

“I have the perfect one for you.”

While waiting, his fingers tap according to the beat of the music. The Sun is really hot and he feels grateful that he’s wearing less clothing as compared to yesterday. But this clothing really makes him feel self-conscious. The big jersey made him look like he is not wearing any pants underneath it. The minimum pieces of clothing are also exposing his milky thighs and arms which he had never done so. What made him more insecure is the contrast skin tone between him and the people around him. His skin is so pale, effect of not going out too often made him stood out. Junmyeon’s not that clueless, he does realizes the few stares directed to him. Beat it, males, females, all turn their head to sneak a glance at Junmyeon. It made Junmyeon highly uncomfortable sitting alone. What if any of them starts to approach him? He’s not exactly the best at making conversations, not to mention there will be language barriers.

Choosing to ignore those eyes, he takes a careful sip of his drink that was served. _Sweet_ , he thinks. Is this drink going to make him drunk? He just hopes he won’t be too drunk to function. With the help of this unknown drink, he is able to relax just a little bit. Swaying his body slowly, closing his eyes to ride the rhythm of the music.

This feels nice.

 

 

 

Suddenly, he feels a tug on his jersey and he almost curses until he found himself staring at Yifan’s sweaty face. “Enjoying yourself?”

He calms down again after realizing that it’s not a random stranger that’s trying to assault him or anything. Junmyeon chuckles lightly, pulling out a stool for Yifan to sit. “I’m having a drink that I don’t know of and also the DJ is playing all my guilty pleasures, so I guess you could say that.” Yifan eyes the drink in Junmyeon’s hand before he proceeds to pull the drink closer to his nose. His heart skipped a beat when Yifan wraps his large hand over Junmyeon’s small one in the process. “Is there alcohol in this?”

“Uh…yeah. Just a little bit.” Junmyeon tries not to look like he was flustered. And it’s not that hard considering how red he is from the heat. It’s easy to conceal his blush, which he doubts he wasn’t. “You’re not drunk, are you?” Yifan asks.

“No. A little tipsy but I’m still sober.” He said as he takes another sip of his drink. “What about you? Are you?”

“I had a few drinks but it takes much more than that to make me drunk.”

 _That’s lucky_ , Junmyeon thought. Yifan must have high tolerance of alcohol. Junmyeon envies anyone who has that because they can drink however much they want without feeling like they lost themselves just with a few glasses. Yifan teases Junmyeon on how his skin is going to get tan judging from the redness he is going through. It’s not a bad thing, he argues. In fact, don’t people who live in the west prefer tan girls?

“Beauty is subjective.” Yifan answers. “Outer appearance may not be the beauty that people look for.”

Junmyeon lets out a small laugh, fingers brushing on his drink. “True. Thank God it doesn’t work otherwise. Or not I’ll probably be that loner who only loved by cats at the age of forty.” He expected Yifan to retort with something but the lack of response had him looking at Yifan. The taller didn’t say anything, only his lips pressed into a thin line. Yifan was about to retort but regrettably Tao and Sehun arrived at the scene. “Thought we would never find you.” Tao smirks as he then calls the bartender to order a drink.

“Aren’t you joining us?” Sehun snakes his arms around his lover as he peeps at Junmyeon.

“Being in the middle of sweaty people aren’t my forte, but I’m having fun!” he exclaims, raising the glass in his hands. His worried eyes start to search for his cousin. Tao seems to notice that as he assures Junmyeon. “Jieun is with Kevin. Don’t worry. Our friend is very reliable.”

Still, they are far away from home. Everything regarding Jieun is under his concern. But he decides to trust Tao. Out of all, Tao has the action of being the most mature one. Kind of emitting that ‘mom’ feeling. He doesn’t find it hard to rely on the latter completely.

The boys didn’t go back to the crowd. Instead, they all agreed to just stay under the shade for some time. Despite the companies, Junmyeon still feels eyes on him. Once, he caught a woman, someone who looks older than him, winks at him and she hadn’t stopped glancing ever since Junmyeon noticed her. Another guy not far from him is obviously checking out his thighs and it made Junmyeon stands in discomfort.

“You okay? What’s wrong?” Yifan questions, the gaze in his eyes is full of worry.

“It’s nothing…” he shakes his head to dismiss it.

“Junmyeon, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me.”

Junmyeon exhales before looking around subtly. “I feel like there are people watching me. Or my thighs, I don’t know. I’m not too keen in being checked out. It’s silly, I know but it makes me uncomfortable.”

The taller turns his head to look at the surrounding before his eyes lands on a man that’s obviously eye fucking Junmyeon. An expression which Junmyeon can identified as annoyance runs across Yifan’s face. He didn’t understand why Yifan is suddenly angry.

“Do you want them to stop?” It took a second for Junmyeon to realize what Yifan is talking about. He curtly nods. “Come closer.” Yifan motions him to move closer with his hand. Suddenly, he is being turned around and an arm is wrapped around his stomach. If that wasn’t enough, the arms pulled him closer until he is fitted in the gap between Yifan’s legs.

“Wh… What are you doing?” he stutters.

“I know those hungry looks. They won’t leave you alone until they make a move. So just stay like this until they get the message.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrow rises in confusion. “What message?”

As an answer, Yifan’s free hand interlocks with Junmyeon’s on the table. Junmyeon’s breath hitches when their fingers fitted together and he couldn’t stop staring at their hands. “Let them think that you’re not available. They wouldn’t even dare to land their eyes on you.” The taller whispers. Chills runs over Junmyeon’s body as Yifan sounds like a possessive boyfriend. Though he knows that it was just for the purpose of protecting Junmyeon, but he can’t dismiss how they resembles a couple right now.

Surprisingly, it’s not uncomfortable. Yifan chats with him like nothing peculiar is happening. Even Tao and Sehun who merely raised an eyebrow once after looking at them didn’t question nor look like they care much of Junmyeon and Yifan’s position. Blame it on the alcohol, Junmyeon finds himself leaning backwards, and plays with Yifan’s fingers as he giggles at something Yifan whispers.

"Are you comfortable?" The taller asks in worry. Junmyeon wouldn't say he is uncomfortable. Far not. It's just...odd. Odd but definitely a good type of odd. Have anyone ever hold Junmyeon like this, it would probably only his mother and cousin.

Sensing, Junmyeon’s silence, Yifan thought he is uncomfortable, "I'm sorry if I'm making you--"

Immediately Junmyeon shakes his head, "No, it's not that. It's just..." he pauses, looking for the right words. "...It's new...but it's nice..." Junmyeon mentally facepalms. He wishes he can describe more than just those two words.

"I'm glad then!" Yifan beams and Junmyeon could not help but mirror his smile.

 

 

 

 

Later, Kevin and Jieun arrive hand in hand and Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. He wonders if Jieun is genuine to Kevin or probably a spring fling. But the smug expression on Jieun's face made him aware of his position with Yifan. He received a not so subtle wink from his cousin before he glares at her.

As they were laughing at Tao's story about his pet, an unknown presence appears and interrupts their laughter. "Hi!" That person greets enthusiastically. He's no different from Junmyeon’s height, and those big round eyes are very distinctive. "I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

All of them are surprised when this Kyungsoo guy speaks in fluent Korean. It wouldn't take a wild guess to know this guy is probably a native Korean. One by one, they introduce themselves to Kyungsoo.

"I actually noticed a while ago when you two were speaking in Korean." He explains, pointing to Jieun and Junmyeon. "I thought maybe I could say hi to you since I'm a tourist here. Are you all tourists too?" Yifan reveal to the smaller that they consider themselves as tourists because they are not from around here. But all of them with the exception of Junmyeon aren't foreigners. To this, Kyungsoo latches himself near Junmyeon almost instantaneously.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? I kind of lost my friend in the crowd."

"Not at all!" Junmyeon chooses to say this time, knowing damn well what it's like to be left alone. Kyungsoo utters a small ‘thank you’ before ordering a drink. They talk about how it's coincidental for everyone to gather at one place and how he's super grateful that someone speaks his language. Junmyeon notices that Kyungsoo isn’t good in English. Unlike him who can understands English, but Kyungsoo is clueless except for the basic questions to ask. It seems to him that they have a lot in common. Not only their height, but Kyungsoo is actually older than he looks. Kyungsoo revealed that he is 22 and currently doing an internship program somewhere back at home. Just like Junmyeon, he’s taking a break.

"Work is tiring. It's not like those part time works you work while waiting for college. This is like your full time job. If you don't love it, you're doing it wrong. Which really worries me constantly." Kyungsoo sighs as he drinks his martini.

Junmyeon can definitely relate. He can feel Kyungsoo's worry. Mostly the reason is because he is also at the age where he is working a full time job. And he agrees. It's not like his job will ever stop. Unlike working before college, you can quit once you have enough money for education. But this job is for you to keep on living.

He reaches over to take Kyungsoo's hand in his own. "I understand you, Kyungsoo. I’ve went through that too." he smiles genuinely at Kyungsoo, hoping to give him strength.

"Wait, does this mean you’ve worked before?" Yifan asks in confusion. Junmyeon eyes almost exited his eye sockets. He forgets that no one knew about his real age.

Junmyeon lets out a nervous laugh. His head is a mess trying to think of how to cover up. But before he could, someone intrude them by pulling Kyungsoo's arm, away from Junmyeon. Junmyeon is surprised to see a tall tan boy, wrapping his lean arms around Kyungsoo's shoulder possessively. And the glare on his face is enough to warn them to not touch his territory.

"Jongin! There you are!" Kyungsoo grins and Junmyeon doesn’t miss how the smaller male’s eyes lit up. "Hmmm what did I say about talking to strangers, hyung?" the tan guy says, still not smiling. Kyungsoo huffs while crossing his arms. "It's not my fault you went missing. Anyways, Jongin meet everyone and everyone, meet Jongin."

Jongin only nod before returning his gaze to Kyungsoo. Finally smiling, he whispers something in Kyungsoo's ear that made the smaller blush. And judging from the smirk on Jongin's face, it's probably something less innocent.

After some time, Sehun calls Jongin. "Hey man, do you know any motel or nearby place to crash?"

The tan male props his finger on his chin for a moment. He was about to suggest a few places but before he could, he is being pulled by his boyfriend. Kyungsoo looks like he’s whispering something serious to Jongin and for a brief momet, Jongin’s eyes lands on Junmyeon.

“Hmmmm.” Jongin hums, pointing his fingers at the six of them. “My house can be your place to stay.”

He adds that there's no one besides Kyungsoo and him who lives there for the time being. "I have pools and other cool games. You can come if you want." Junmyeon blinks at him. Is he being serious about inviting strangers at his place? "Wait, you're really just going to invite someone you don’t know to your place? How do we know you're not a criminal or something?"

Hearing Jieun's question, he chuckles. "Isn’t that supposed to be my question for you guys? How can I know you won't steal anything from my house if I let you in?"

That's kind of true. After all, it's them who need a place to stay and not vice versa. "Plus, I trust Kyungsoo hyung's judgment. He can easily detect those not so decent people. And judging how he made close friends in such a short time, I guess you are trustable." Jongin adds but strangely his eyes meet Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon gulps. It couldn't be that he is jealous right? He nestles himself closer to Yifan as a message that he won't even think of touching Kyungsoo. Fair enough, Jongin looks like he understood the message as he relaxes. But then he remembers; why he is joining the boys to Jongin's house? He untangled himself from Yifan's hold and checks his phone. "We should go back, Jieun. We are far enough from home."

Jieun who was talking to Kevin abruptly stop and whines. "What? No! It's too early to go back. Let's spend a few days here, _please_."

It takes Junmyeon all his willpower to not raise his voice. "Jieun, what are you talking about? We are here only for this party."

"Geez Junmyeon, Umma and Appa aren't home for the next 7 days, we could just stay here and they’ll never know." Does Jieun even hear herself? It's terrifying enough that they went miles away from home without his uncle and aunt knowing. What scares him the most was them giving Junmyeon the responsibility to take care of Jieun and not making her do reckless thing. In which Junmyeon thinks he failed. He was about to argue even more until Tao chirps in. "It's okay, Junmyeon. You can join us for our little getaway trip. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I mean this is spring break. It could be your spring break mission. Being a rebellious 18 years old. You don't get this opportunity often, ya know" Sehun says.

 

How can Junmyeon say no when everyone is looking hopefully at him? What surrenders him was that Yifan is squeezing his shoulder. "It's your choice, Junmyeon. But I wish you could stay for a little longer."

 

 

 

 

And how was he supposed to deny again?

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

7k words

* * *

 

Jongin's house really does have a pool. An outdoor pool to be exact. All of them had their mouths hang open at the enormous house. This place is definitely much better than a motel. "Damn son, you live here alone?" Kevin gapes at his sight then runs to stick his nose on the window. “Woah! Look at the pool.”

"Rich kids problems. Your parents aren't always home so you just invite anyone you can to your house." Jongin shrugs casually like it’s not a big of a deal. _Oh_ how Junmyeon wishes to be on that level of richness. Not only that, Jongin looks like he has it all. Wealth, charming looks and also a cute boyfriend to top it all. He guesses some people are just born lucky then.

Before he could explore the living room, he feels someone crosses hand with his and drag him to what it looks like the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can cook you something." Kyungsoo asks with a grin on his face. Junmyeon doesn't know why but it seems like Kyungsoo has taken a fond of him. He's been squeezing himself in Junmyeon’s space and he would call it adorable if it weren’t for Jongin glaring at him.

"I’m still full from the meal earlier." He turns down only to be shot with another question. "Ahh then…. do you want to try the pool?"

Just as Junmyeon was about to agree, he realize that there’s only one problem. "I actually have no extra clothes. I'm even wearing Yifan's right now " he says sheepishly.

"Oh why didn't you say so? I have clothes that can fit you, silly! Hold on, I’ll look for it.” The younger runs out of the kitchen but was stopped by his displeased boyfriend. "Babe, he can just borrow his boyfriend's clothes. Why does he have to wear yours?"

"Oh shush, Jongin! It's not a big deal." And just like that, he walks pass the now pouting Jongin. The taller rolls his eyes before disappearing too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After changing into a t-shirt and pair of plaid shorts from Kyungsoo, he kinds of miss the feeling of Yifan's jersey on him. It made him realize how he prefers oversized clothes rather than fitted ones. As he comes out from the guest room, he could hear a gale of laughter coming from outside. He was about to head outside before he spots Jongin at the kitchen counter, stabbing a piece of strawberry. Almost quietly, he nears Jongin then clears his throat to make his presence known. The latter's eyes widen in surprises as he sets down the fork in his hand. "Oh, Kim Junmyeon. To what do I owe you?”

Junmyeon fidgets with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t know how to say this but thinking back to the glares he received, he should really try to settle with Jongin. If they are going to share a house, might as well not be on the taller’s bad side. "I.... thank you for helping us. Really, I appreciate it but... can you tone down your glaring?"

"My what?"

"I've noticed it since we were at the beach. It’s making me quite...timid. I’m not saying you’re scary, no offence but-" Before he could finish his sentence, or precisely. his rambling, Jongin suddenly breaks into a small laugh. Junmyeon frowns.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just… I don't share Kyungsoo's attention well with others. I get a little too worried when he shows a lot of interest in you." The younger shakes his head, thinking it's silly of him to do so.

"Why would you worry though? He's your boyfriend, right?"

Somehow, the smile on Jongin's face becomes strained that it's hard for Junmyeon to not notice how insincere it looks."In my head we are but," Jongin bows his head before glancing up to Junmyeon again. "To him, I'm still his childhood best friend. We're not together, Junmyeon."

He almost can't believe his ears. _That's impossible_! Just a few moments ago he accidentally walked on Jongin pinning Kyungsoo against the fridge while their lips are moving hungrily against each other. Junmyeon recalls back the embarrassing scene that made him power walk his way to the guest room without a sound. He could only give Jongin a sad smile before squeezing his shoulders. It's also the first time he initiates contact with Jongin. "I don't know what to say."

"Nahh it's okay. We'll get there, I believe."

Somehow, Junmyeon doesn’t doubt that.

 

 

 

 

 

He leaves Jongin to be alone and heads out to where the noises came from. Just like at the beach, his heart is jumping because he is so damn excited. When was the last time he had gone to the pool? He honestly can’t remember. Most probably he was still a child at that time. The smile on his face just gets bigger and bigger as the sound of laughter gets louder.

Unlike the pool, beaches tend to be crammed full at most holidays. Back when he was a child, Junmyeon could only enjoy the pool at his neighbor’s house because public pool would defeat the purpose of having a peaceful surrounding. So when they move out while Jumyeon was 13, he no longer had the chance to go swimming again. The pool in Jongin's house looks awfully deep. He’s not sure whether Yifan is standing or crouching or floating, but the water level is just below his neck and that’s enough of a warning for Junmyeon. There’s no way he is going in without a float.

 

But God forbid him to have a good time because the next thing he knows, he is being pushed from behind and fall straight into the water. He was flailing his hands so hard to get on the surface of water but unfortunately he couldn't understand how one can do so. He felt like he was drowning. Well, he is, as a matter of fact.

As he was accepting that his time has finally come, strong hands pull him upwards to the surface of water and Junmyeon can finally breathe. He latches onto the first thing that's near him which happens to be a shoulder. When he's done gasping for air, he slowly opens his eyes and to his surprise, his face is inches away from Yifan's.

"I got you, Junmyeon. I got you. Can you breathe?"

His chest is still heaving heavily. The lack of air in his lungs is really making him tired therefore; he rests his head on Yifan’s bare shoulder. “I need a moment.” He pants. Even in that state, Junmyeon is aware that Yifan is holding him tight to not drop him on the floor of the pool. Basically, Junmyeon is floating, only, he’s hanging on a human.

“Oh God! Junmyeon, Are you okay?! Can you breathe? Here.” Jieun hands him a huge pink flamingo float. “Don’t move too much, or you will topple, okay? Be safe!” she continues to worry over her cousin even after Yifan has helped him to get on the float.

“I’ll look after him, don’t worry.” Tao assures as he swims near Junmyeon’s float. “And I’m sorry for pushing you. If I knew that you couldn’t swim, I wouldn’t have.” he continues with a frown on his face. Looking at Tao’s guilty face, he immediately gives surety that it’s okay. After all, Tao didn’t know.

 

 

 

 

Despite having limited movements, Junmyeon is still having a blast fooling around in the pool. It started when Kyungsoo gave them a number of toys to play in the pool. Few of them are beach balls and pool noodle water floats. It warms him that he’s not being left out since all he could do is waddle in his inflatable flamingo float. They made sure to pass him the ball frequently and just for his safety, Tao keeps himself close to Junmyeon.

It’s crazy to think that he just met these people and yet, he’s being cared like a family. If his friends back in Korea see the way he is smiling and laughing loudly, they would rub their eyes a few times just to check if it’s really Junmyeon. It’s been a while since he had some fun like this. Just watching Yifan accidentally dropped Sehun who was on his shoulder and collided with Jieun is making his stomach hurts from giggling too much. And then there’s also Kevin who is currently being chased by Tao (again) for cheating. Maybe following them here isn’t a bad idea at all.

After growing tired of the float, Jumyeon steps out from the pool and lies down on one of the chaise lounges. He silently watches the others play with a smile etch on his face. He really didn’t expect for Yifan to get out of the pool minutes later and strides to him.

However, there seems to be a problem for Junmyeon…. Yifan is _certainly_ half naked, revealing his prominent abs and also why the hell is his shorts damn low, revealing his torso slightly. Junmyeon gulps as he is not so discreetly checking the latter out. Something is making him feel hot and Junmyeon doubts it is the Sun.

“Tired?” The taller asks, taking a seat on the same chair as Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon nods. “Sort of, but I’m more tired of just sitting on the float. Here is fine too.”

“I could teach you how to swim. We got plenty of time.”

It seems like a great offer. Until Junmyeon remembers that it would meant more of Yifan exposing his body and Junmyeon doesn’t think he can survive being close to Yifan at that proximity. Also, letting Yifan see how terrible of a swimmer he is? He’s going to pass. “There's a float for a reason." He quickly declines the offer.

"What if the float deflates?"

“Then I can be on _top_ of you" Junmyeon says playfully, didn’t miss how Yifan's eyes widen just a little more than usual. In his mind, it sounds completely normal. What he meant was he could be on top of Yifan's _shoulder_ like how the others played wrestling in the water but when he realize how inappropriate that sounds, it’s too late to take it back. _Junmyeon, how stupid can you get?_

Instantly, he panics, stumbling over his words to explain. "Wh..what I meant was— hey, it's not like that!"

Yifan only chortles before patting Junmyeon’s thighs. "Relax, Junmyeon. I know _perfectly_ what you meant"

Junmyeon glares at him. "Yah.......pervert" he squints his eyes in accusation. That made the taller stop laughing altogether before gaping. "Did you just call me a pervert? Hey, it was you!" he playfully pokes on Junmyeon’s ribs. This comes as a misfortune to Junmyeon because he is really ticklish and sensitive there. So when he lets out an unmanly scream, Yifan couldn’t hold back his devilish grin.

 _Oh no_.

That face. Junmyeon is screwed. And just in a second, large hands are tickling him under his ribs. Junmyeon burst out into something that's in between laughing and crying. He couldn’t pry Yifan's hands off him because the latter was too strong. To which he has no choice but suffer the tickle attack on his clothed stomach. Fortunately, Yifan decides to grant mercy to him. "Now tell me, who is the pervert now." Yifan mocks. Neither of them knows how Yifan's knees manage to end up on each side of Junmyeon’s lower body.

"Uhmm that's a tough question but all I can say is it’s not me who has his hands on my stomach, you pervert" Junmyeon replies just as playfully, not forgetting to stick his tongue out.

Just like that, Yifan's mercy went down the drain as his fingers move to press harder on Junmyeon. The smaller squirms under Yifan while hitting the taller but he's been told that his punched couldn't hurt a bunny.

 

However, Junmyeon gasps when he feels Yifan's cold fingers make contact with his skin. All this while it was his shirt preventing their skins from touching but now he feels Yifan's bare touches under his shirt. Something dangerously dips into his stomach as he stops squirming and lets out a breathless whisper. “Yifan”

The taller doesn't seem to register the fact that he is now tickling Junmyeon’s bare stomach until he gazes into the smaller male’s eyes. He was puzzled why Junmyeon stopped giggling until it dawns to him that he's touching Junmyeon under his shirt. Like a poison, Yifan retracts his hands away. "Err... I didn’t realize. I didn’t mean to—I'm sorry."

It suddenly turns awkward between them and what's worse is that Yifan is still hovering over Junmyeon. "I...." he tries again but Junmyeon beats him to it.

"It's okay, I......" he inhales and exhales the same time his eyes met Yifan's. "I didn’t really mind..."

Junmyeon wanted to punch himself. He's been saying his thoughts recklessly lately. He could've said that this shall not happen again but that was far from what he was thinking. Junmyeon can’t deny, he felt sparks whenever he feels Yifan's touches. And it's the first time for him in many years to feel like this to anyone. Junmyeon.....doesn't want it to stop...He should be ashamed for thinking so—no. Junmyeon shouldn’t even dare. But, the heart wants what it wants. (Did he really just quote a Selena Gomez song)

"I'm still sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Yifan has his head low in apologetic.

Maybe it was the heat that's not making him think straight, Junmyeon cups Yifan's face gently with his hand. "Trust me, Yifan. You didn't." he assures with a smile. His heart blooms when Yifan holds his hand on his face and leans in the touch. _This is crazy_ , Junmyeon thinks. But his heart is getting excited like a teenager being in love again. Well, except he's not really in love...he's just..uh... he can't even describe what he feel for Yifan.

 

"Yo lovebirds!"

 

Jieun's loud voice calls them. In mere blink of an eye, Yifan gets off from Junmyeon and stands up. After shamelessly being caught having a kdrama moment with Yifan, Junmyeon cranes his neck and sees Jieun sitting comfortably on Kevin's shoulder. "Junmyeon, do you mind getting me iced water? Since you're already dry and all."

He groans as he gets up and wraps a towel around his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he steps inside, he barely spots the two figures lying on the living room couch. He was about to ask them about the iced water but as he takes a step closer, Junmyeon can see how both of them are in an intimate position. The tan male is hovering over Kyungsoo while there is an audible sound of sloppy kissing. _Uhuh_ , Junmyeon knows well enough to not intrude the couple. Should he say couple? Or bestfriends?

But God of fortune has never taken a fond of him because he ends up stubbing his toe on a stair, catching the couple's attention. Kyungsoo gently pushes Jongin's chest to sit up slightly. "Junmyeon?" he calls out softly.

Junmyeon raises his hand in the air and wave awkwardly. "Uhm..Hi?"

"Do you need something?" By now, Kyungsoo is already pushing Jongin off him, ignoring his annoyed boyfri— bestfriend.

"No no no! I was just about to get some drinks." he responds, scratching his head. "You guys can uh....resume what you both were doing. Yep I'm just going to go." But not to his expectation, Kyungsoo tags along him to the kitchen. "I'll help you!" he voices out excitedly. Junmyeon glances back to Jongin and sees the latter running his hand through his locks in frustration. He sort of felt sorry for interrupting their intimate moment. Just why does he have to witness both of them making out twice?

Kyungsoo insist on making iced lemonade for all of them, which Junmyeon told him that he doesn't have to. In spite of this, Kyungsoo said it won't be a bother.

The younger tries to recall back everyone's name with Junmyeon just in case he had forgotten it. According to him, Junmyeon was the only name he had no problem remembering it. "How about the other tall guy? Wufan or something— oh dear why can't I remember?"

"Ahh you mean Yifan." Junmyeon answers.

"Yes! That's it!" Snapping his fingers, Kyungsoo nods his head as he finally recalls the tall man’s name. "Sorry I kind of forgot your boyfriend's name."

Junmyeon stiffens at the mention of the word Yifan and boyfriend in a sentence. No. Kyungsoo got it all wrong. "I... we are not together." He tries to explain, suddenly feels like déjà vu all over again. Instead, he is in Jongin's place.

"You're not?"

He shakes his head lightly. "We _uhm_...just met yesterday." Since he has mentioned it, it's almost unbelievable that he just met Yifan yesterday but his stomach is always doing a cartwheel whenever he's with Yifan.

"Ahh I see...I guess it's a love at the first sight then." Kyungsoo enlightens, pulling a jar of sugar out from the drawer. Junmyeon stopped cutting the lemons before staring dumbly at Kyungsoo. "Excuse me?"

The latter only waves his hand in dismiss. "Oh you.. Stop pretending like you didn't see how Yifan looks at you. His eyes are shining. What a young love!"

That's..... probably a misinterpretation from Kyungsoo. Yifan's eyes don’t shine. Or does it? He’s not even brave enough to stare at those pair of eyes longer than 3 seconds, how is he going to notice? Junmyeon didn’t know how to reply so all he could think of is changing the topic. "Was it the same as how Jongin looks at you?" he teases.

He didn’t know what Kyungsoo's sudden sharp intake of breath meant. But his friend immediately plasters a smile that does not reach his ears. It’s almost as insincere as Jongin's previously. "He…..does not."

"Aren't you two together?" Jumyeon pries, carefully not to sound like he is trying to meddle in Kyungsoo's business.

"We're not actually. He's my childhood _dongsaeng_. I met him back when we were in Korea. Though he moved here, both of us are still in close contact."

"But...you two kiss each other often, right?"

"Ahhh about that...." Kyungsoo said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "It was accidental last year. Both of us were drunk. And something less innocent happen that night.” He explains shyly. “But even when we were sober the next day, we kind of still can't take our hands off each other."

That doesn't sound complicated actually. But what does Junmyeon knows. There's probably more story than the surface shows.

"I hope both of you figure out in the future. Jongin...he looks like he really likes you."

 

"And that's not a lie" a sudden deep voice appears behind Kyungsoo. The said man wraps his tan arms around Kyungsoo's waist. The smaller in his hands immediately jumps before patting the strong grip. "You scared me!" he pouts, which Kyungsoo receives a chuckle then a peck on the crown of his head.

"Were you both talking about me?"

Kyungsoo only clears his throat, reaching for the juicer and a glass on the shelf. "Junmyeon was just curious about us. That is all."

"And.....?"

Kyungsoo turns around to flick on Jongin's forehead. "And I told him what an amazing _friend_ you are."

Of course, Kyungsoo would say that. Jongin's rolls his eyes before turning his gaze at Junmyeon. "See. Just look at what I've to deal with." Junmyeon giggles because it looks like Jongin have been dealing with this situation often. "Hyung, stop treating me like a child and love me.” Jongin whines childishly, earning another flick on his already abused forehead.

Junmyeon slowly exits the kitchen. It dawns to him that he doesn’t know how old Jongin is. But if he’s not mistaken, Jongin might be a high school student judging from uniforms in the laundry basket. He accidentally saw that which made him wonder if he’s enrolled in a private school rather than public school. Despite their situation, they look so carefree and evidently in love with each other. Something he can’t relate.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It would've been best for them to just do their own thing. But Tao had to propose having a cinema night in. The big ass screen TV should be put into good use, he added. Junmyeon doesn’t think it's a entirely a bad idea. Jongin went out to buy some snacks and drinks with Kris while the others are rummaging though the box of CD collection. He wouldn't have expected it but Jongin has a lot of chick flicks movies.

"Horror or romantic?" Tao asks, holding Scream in his left and The Vow in his other hand. Kyungsoo grimaces at Tao's choices of movie. "Neither." Throwing the CDs to the side, his eyes trails back to searching. Meanwhile, Jieun who is eating a Popsicle, lazily scans the rejected CDs. "These are all clichés. How bout we watch something rated." Sehun almost raises his hand to agree but retaliates when Tao stares him down. As unpleasant as that sound, the last thing that they would want is for anyone to have an obvious boner for everyone to look. It's enough for Junmyeon to already have couples whose hormones are raging surround him.

While clearing Tao's reject CDs, his eyes lands on The Conjuring. For a while, he takes time to read the synopsis before raising it in the air timidly. "Can we watch this?"

They all stopped momentarily at what they were doing to look at the case in Junmyeon’s hand. Then, he feels the CD case being snatched away as Kevin reads the title of the movie out loud. "The Conjuring? I've watched this and it's good. I'm in!" They turn to Kyungsoo and the doe eyed male just shrugs his shoulders. "I'll go with whatever Junmyeon wants." Of course, Kyungsoo will. Why is it not surprising to Junmyeon.

After putting back the CDs into the box, Kyungsoo had disappeared upstairs to take a few blankets because as Sehun suggest, they want to switch on the air conditioner. It's a good idea because his nose is really sensitive. He’s not much of a person who would enjoy watching movies with everyone smelling like sweats. Later, the sound of doorbell rings around the living room. "Junmyeon, can you get the door?" Kyungsoo nudges his chin towards the door while descending down the stairs with a pile of blankets in his arms.

He thoughtlessly nods before dashing to the front door. Jongin enters first with a plastic of soft drinks and if he sees it clearly, there are also cans of beers. Followed shortly is Yifan with a bucket of KFC chicken. The others on the couch roar in excitement as they spot Yifan.

 

It takes time for them to settle down in front of the huge TV. The atmosphere becomes noisy when Sehun and Jongin start fighting for the fattest drumstick in the bucket. Both were unwilling to let go of the chicken. Having none of that, Kevin swoop his hand down to steal the said chicken and eating it loudly on purpose just to piss them both.

Junmyeon couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping his mouth. After much chaos, they finally turn off the lights and situate themselves comfortably. However, the couch is only big enough for four (it can actually fit more but Sehun is a brat who wants to take all of the spaces for his long limbs) and sadly it's occupied by the couples a.k.a Kyungsoo-Jongin and Tao-Sehun. Kevin got comfortable on the bean bag he has made possession of while Jieun just took a pillow and lie on the floor.

To his regret, there aren't enough blankets. His cousin is being annoying as always, refusing to share hers because the blanket is small and only fit for a person. So no blanket it is, he sighs. Never mind then. It's not that cold anyways. Or so he thought.

 

"What movie are we watching again?" Yifan asks from at the other end of the couch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we are watching a horror movie. Try not to let out an unmanly scream while we are at it." Tao says almost seriously, grabbing the bowl of popcorn in front of him. "If you have any complaints, blame Junmyeon. It's his choice."

Junmyeon lets out a nervous laugh as he looks at Yifan. The latter's distress face softens when he looks at Junmyeon. Yifan’s lips lift as he shakes his head. "No complaints here."

"Of course, you suddenly don't." Tao scoffs earning a punch on his knee.

 

"SHUUUUUSH the movie is starting and I better not hear or see any of you all sucking faces or any weird stuff. We are going to watch the movie like a civilize people, _capisce_?” Kyungsoo reminds sternly.

" _Capisce_ " they all chorus.

Just like that, they fall halfway through the movie with silence. Well......Not really. The sound of Tao's typing on his phone weren’t really the quietest. That is until Sehun takes away and hide his phone. While Yifan, he seems....jumpy.

It's actually hilarious for Junmyeon to see this side of him. But it's nice to see that even the intimidating looking Yifan has a weakness. Junmyeon has never watched this movie. He has heard of it but has never had the chance to actually see it. Due to the chilly air, he can barely focus on the movie. Jieun who’s too engrossed in the movie, still refuses to share her small blanket. Peeking around, he looks for a victim to have him share blankets. And by the looks of it, Yifan and Kevin seem to be the ones who have blankets that would fit for two. Kevin is not an option, of course. Between Yifan and Kevin, it’s a clear option as he is much closer to the blond male. Crawling quietly, he made his way to sit next to Yifan.

"Hey," he whispers softly so that he won’t disturb the others. Yifan was startled for a second before settling his popcorn down. "Oh, Jumyeon."

"Can we make use of the blanket for two? I'm freezing a little." Junmyeon says, rubbing his own arms.

The taller male then motions Junmyeon to scoot closer so that he can wrap the blanket around him. Junmyeon clutches the blanket tighter as he can feel Yifan's shoulder against his. They are sitting very closely and Junmyeon should have been used to it by now however, Yifan has this effect of making his stomach full of butterflies.

They didn't say a sentence anymore afterwards. Being too focus in the movie, they barely pay attention to anything outside the big screen. Until there is a jump scare where the ghost fly off the closest and Yifan jumps violently, ducking his head behind Junmyeon’s back. Tao's annoying laugh pierces through the air as he points at Yifan. "Did you see that? Someone gotta record Yifan's reaction, man. It's hilarious."

"Shut up, Zitao." He mumbles out. However, Junmyeon can feel Yifan's breath tingling against his neck and that was enough to send him immobile. He didn’t know how to respond so he opted to pat Yifan's head. "There...there.." he pats unsurely.

Suddenly, Yifan's shoulders shake as the he lifts his head from Junmyeon’s back. "Are you trying to comfort me?" Junmyeon didn’t know which to focus. The fact that Yifan props his chin on his shoulder or the blinding smile on Yifan's face which is very much close to his.

"Uh..yes?" he blinks.

Chuckling, Yifan rest his temple on Junmyeon’s shoulder blade and resumes to pay attention on the movie again. "Cute.”

Junmyeon’s lips curve into a small smile as he lets Yifan crosses their arms together under the blanket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon hears the nonstop rustling of the bed next to him. He groans before turning his body hitting Jieun’s arm lightly. "Stop it, Jieun. I'm sleepy" he covers his yawn with the back of his hand.

"Sorry. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

It only took not more than one minute for Junmyeon to fall into deep sleep.

 

 

Few moments in the night, he was forced by his bladder to wake up. Just why didn't he went to the bathroom before going to bed? Sleepily, he wobbles across the room to the door. Unfortunately, there's no bathroom in this guest room. He needs to make his way just at the end of the hallway outside the room to reach the toilet. Still hazy in his sleep, he uses his hand to feel the walls as a guide. He might have heard another door clicked open but he was too sleepy to care.

People would think after releasing his bladder, Junmyeon would at least regain some sense. The thing is, Junmyeon swallowed a spoonful of cough syrup before he went to bed. Blame Sehun for that dare. So his mind is still out from his body. He's like a walking zombie.

With heavy steps, he heads back to his room. Before he could enter the room, he felt someone pulled his elbow into another room. "What?" he said soullessly.

He heard hushed whispers but he couldn't really comprehend the voices or the words. "Jieun? Is that you?" He tries to rub his eyes, but again, his head is failing him.

"Junmyeon, you stay here, okay?" he hears a faint voice. And it sounded very much like Jieun. Then, a hand pushes him further until he lies back on a soft heavenly mattress. "Sleep." The voice requests him to. As his head lands on the comfortable pillow, immediately his soul is completely out from his body. He nuzzles his head further in the pillow as sleep takes over him. If it weren’t for his state, he would've heard the two giggling voices.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One thing about Junmyeon is whenever he is in deep sleep, he won’t realize how he would kick anything that's a radius near him. And that happens to be the forlorn Yifan. For the nth time, he unconsciously kicks Yifan's back causing the man to groan and slap the foot away. "Cut it out, Kevin. It's still early." Yifan mumbles, pulling the sheets closer to his nose.

But then the kick comes again and this time it sends Yifan tumbling off the bed. "Yah! Do you want to die?!" He half shouts to the body lying dead on the bed. Yifan couldn’t really see what he thought was Kevin because of the pillow blocking his face. But it's too early in the morning and he's being rudely wakened up. Huffing out a sigh, he slowly tries climb back onto the bed. However, he would have never prepared for a foot to jerk from the sheets and fly flat on his face, causing Yifan to fall backwards. He grips his poor nose in pain before standing up and pull off the sheets angrily off the bed. He then takes hold of the leg that’s been kicking him and pulls it roughly towards him. "Why you little shit. I swear to God Kevin—"

 

But instead, it wasn’t Kevin that Yifan is seeing.

 

 

Junmyeon is already awake from the sudden tug of his leg and now he is looking straight into half naked Yifan who judging from his stance was about to pounce on him.

 

They stared each at each other for a moment before Junmyeon screams at the top of his lungs, startling Yifan. Immediately, Junmyeon takes a peek inside of his shorts before backing away from Yifan. "What did you do to me?!" He screeches.

"Nothing! I swear to God. Junmyeon listen— _ow_ " he couldn't finish his explanation as Junmyeon already fall into a series of hitting Yifan with a pillow.

"Junmyeon! I dont kn— Fuck. Stop!" But Junmyeon is having none of that as he continues to assault Yifan.

Taking advantage of Junmyeon who is standing on the bed, he pulls both Junmyeon’s leg until the latter falls backwards, back against the mattress. Wasting no time, he throws away the pillow off Junmyeon’s grasp and straddle above Junmyeon, pinning both of the smaller male’s hands down.

Junmyeon was taken off guard that he couldn't fight Yifan back.

"Junmyeon!" The taller calls Junmyeon in a loud voice, hovering over him. "It’s not what it looks like. And what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is my room!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I—"

A sudden click of the door is heard and three heads rush into the room. "WHAT WHAT HAPPENED— _oh_ "

Both figures on the bed look towards the direction of the door and just his luck, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Tao stand, gaping at the sight. He glances back at Yifan briefly before pushing the latter off him.

"Uhmmm we kinda heard shouting. It's quite loud so we thought uhmm something happened." Jongin says, his face is flushed. "We didn't know that you guys were...yeah"

"NO!" Both of them shout in unison.

"Uhuh" Tao crosses his arm then raises his eyebrows. He smirks before leaning his back on the door frame.

Ignoring Tao, Junmyeon points a finger at Yifan. "He was harassing me!"

"What the fuck? What made you think I did?!" Yifan retorts, hand pushing his bangs backwards.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I woke up to you half naked and pulling my leg harshly. What are you even doing in my room?!"

The sound of throat clearing manages to bring their attention back to the door. "You mean Yifan's room?” Kyungsoo points out. “Junmyeon, you are in the second guest room which belongs to Yifan and Kevin." he explains.

At Kyungsoo’s words, Junmyeon feels his heart just drops into his stomach. Wait, he can't be in Yifan's room. Scanning around, he mentally wants to jump off the nearest window because he is definitely not in the room he slept yesterday!

Unsurely, his eyes try to meet with Yifan's. "But why the hell did you pulled my leg roughly for?"

Yifan sighs before collecting the thrown pillows and places it on the bed. "I thought you were Kevin. And you were kicking me in your sleep so I got angry. I really didn’t know it was you."

"Oh that's Junmyeon alright." Another voice enters the scene and everyone's eyes are on Jieun. "If he gets too tired, he would end up kicking everyone or everything. I once got a dark blue bruise from him."

Junmyeon is still baffled at how he ended from sleeping in his room to sleeping in Yifan’s. "How come Junmyeon ends up here?" Bless Kyungsoo for asking because Junmyeon has no will to talk anymore.

"Last night, he went to the toilet at the same time Kevin came into our room. It doesn’t kill to switch partners so, I made him sleep here in this room."

Junmyeon closes his eyes shut, afraid he might just start spitting profanities at his cousin. What he did in his past life to deserve a cousin like this? Worn out, he just lies back on the bed. He hears Jongin mumbles "Jieun, you need to start thinking about others."

To this statement, Jieun retorts. "What? Both of them are dudes? What's so wrong about sharing a room?"

"Jieun, just shut up." He heaves out a sigh. Jieun knows that Junmyeon is the last thing to straight. And he just couldn't tolerate Jieun's childish whines right now.

"Suit yourself." Jieun shrugs before disappearing off out of the room.

Kyungsoo only send a pitiful glance before pulling Jongin out of the room. Tao follows shortly after.

Just how is Junmyeon going to look at Yifan now after accusing him of doing something immoral? He feels the bed dip beside him and he finds a bare back facing him.

"I'm sorry, Yifan. I...shouldn't have." He croaks out. Jumyeon was expecting Yifan to scold him at least but he didn't expect to see a soft smile on Yifan's face when he turns his back. "For someone who just woke up, you really do have a lot of strength." He says laughing slightly. "Though it is still not enough to hurt a bunny."

Still, Junmyeon couldn't stop feeling embarrassed that he hides his face under both of his palms. The bed should just open up and swallow him. This is a life lesson to Junmyeon so that he won’t jump into conclusions in the future. He thinks back at how he hit Yifan repeatedly, making himself cringe even more. But he didn’t expect Yifan to gently pry Junmyeon’s hand away from his face and interlace their fingers together. "I’m hurt that you would think so low of me. But then again, I would understand if I'm in your position. So no big deal." Yifan assures him, feeling the warmth of his fingers.

The taller lies on his back just beside Junmyeon as they both breathe in each other's presence. Pulling up their joint hands together, Junmyeon begin to see an obvious difference.

"My hands look tiny." he pouts.

"It sure does." Yifan brings Junmyeon’s hand to his face, palm pressed against Yifan's cheeks. "And it's very cold."

Something drums against his ribcage and Junmyeon can’t breathe. Instead of cat got his tongue, he smiles and holds Yifan's face gently. "It's probably the air conditioner. I get cold easily."

"Mm yeah, you’ve told me." Yifan hums.

For a few minutes, all they did was just lying on the comfy mattress. Judging from Yifan's closed eyes, the latter was almost lulled back to sleep. Before he could further stare at Yifan's features, Jieun's loud voice catches everyone's attention, including the now awake Yifan.

"Oh _now_ you're holding hands. Make up your mind, Junmyeon."

To this, Junmyeon groans as he throws a pillow at her direction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once again, he is borrowing Kyungsoo's clothes because the smaller male’s size is the only one that fit him. Yifan's clothing could be taken into consideration but he's actually apprehensive to ask Yifan. The incident this morning was still fresh in his mind.

Drying his hair with a towel, he's the last one to take a seat in the kitchen. Or maybe it was Kyungsoo because he is still frying what smells like scrambled egg.

Without hesitation, he picked up the French toast offered alongside the watermelon juice on the table. Kyungsoo strides to his side and serves the omelette from the pan onto Junmyeon’s plate. "Breakfast is not much. But I hope it's enough."

Junmyeon shakes his head. "This is more than enough. Thanks, Kyungsoo."

They continue to eat in silence. With the exception of him and Tao, everyone's plates are almost empty. It got him thinking how long he was in the shower. Since today's weather is exceptionally good, Junmyeon wonders what they will do today. "Does anyone have any plans for today?" He asks while taking another spoonful of food. His question got Kevin to gawk because this is the first time Junmyeon is showing interest on the day ahead. He ignores Jieun's smile before turning to Tao, the person he can count on.

"Well,” Tao starts. “I was planning to go to a deserted area. You know, like a haunted house."

Scratch that, Junmyeon can’t count on Tao. Why in the world would Junmyeon want to visit an abandoned place? He's not a religious person and what if the devil likes his not religious self and possess him and trap him into a world of demons with the only way to get out is by reciting any holy verse which he has not memorize—

"I know a place!" Jongin suggests. They both fall into a discussion in which place is the most haunted and Junmyeon’s hand is shaking.

However, he's not the only one. Two seats away from him, Yifan is having a blank expression, staring at the excited duo. The deep sigh exhaled by Yifan was clear enough that there's another person going to go against his own will.

"So, it's the Exodus Mall then." Tao finalizes.

"The what?"

"Exodus Mall? Isn’t that the burnt down mall you told me, Jongin?" Kyungsoo says in deep curiosity as he takes a sit on Jongin's lap. (fyi there's a perfectly free chair next to him but he guess Jongin's thighs could work too)

"AHA! Found it" Kevin shows his phone screen to Junmyeon. It's the picture of an already old and deserted mall. Junmyeon grimaces at how the walls at the high area are ash black while the lower part are still fine. However, it still looks old.

Pushing the phone aside gently, Junmyeon is getting sweaty just by the thought of stepping in the "dangerous" area. Just why does he have such a bad luck with the term of having fun?

"You're joining too, right?" This time it was Sehun to ask Jongin.

"Glad for the offer, but Kyungsoo and I already have plans for today." The tan boy reveals, patting Kyungsoo to stand up.

"We do?"

Jongin only gave the smaller a wink before taking his plates to the sink.

The table didn't say anything but Sehun leans closer to Junmyeon to whisper. "And I thought they said they were friends"

Junmyeon doesn't think anyone who has eyes would ever believe that statement. "They were all over each other, Sehun. Friends are the last thing to describe them."

"Hmmm you're right." Sehun goes to bite his fork while sneaking away.

 

As both of them disappears from the kitchen, Kevin mischievously prompt his elbows on the table and calls Junmyeon’s name. He was surprised to see the latter’s smirk and he just knows what's coming.

 

"SO" he starts. Tao is already biting his lips to surpass a smile while Yifan stabs into his invisible omelette, making a loud ding sound to distract everyone. Not like it's working, because Kevin chooses to ignore him. "I heard there's something interesting going on this morning."

 

"Oh shut up, Kevin. It was your fault it happened." A crumpled tissue is thrown to Kevin but the male manage to dodge it. Finally, someone with common sense said it. And in this case it is Sehun.

Kevin lets out a whine of protest and somehow childishly falls into banter with Sehun. Tao could only pretend like his boyfriend isn't in a debate competition with a 5 year old but when one of them starts throwing a banana skin, that's when Tao gets up smack both of them into silence.

 

Never underestimate the hand of a wushu master.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you to those who gave kudos ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Surprise! Lmao I'm posting all chapters since...well, this story is actually a complete story already. So, enjoy! ^^

5.7k words

* * *

 

“This is a fucking terrible idea.”

 

 

A cold wind passes by them, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

“Do you think I don’t know that?!” Tao hisses back at Kevin at the same time Jieun clasps her hand with Junmyeon’s. He gulps. Terrified is an understatement. The exact building in his view looks way creepier than in the pictures. There’s an alarm of danger ringing in his head. And there’s no way he can back out.

Sehun was the first one to move. With only their torchlight, they brace themselves to enter the gates of hell. Also known as the abandoned building of the infamous Exodus Mall.

Since it isn’t night time (Junmyeon thanks the heavens for that), inside wasn’t as dark as he had expected. Or maybe he judged too early. The light in the hallway slowly starting to dim and they ended up using their torchlight. Honestly, Junmyeon doesn’t know what they are trying to achieve here. What is the point of this whole visit to a haunted place? As expected, the place looks old even from the inside. Some of the shops inside are closed while there are a few that are left by the owner just like that. Newspapers are scattered all over the place with the addition of dusty pathways.

“Wow did they really leave the mall like this? For years?”

Junmyeon torches to his left and his heart almost left his body when a line of mannequin surprises his view. Hastily, he speed walks to Tao and grabs his arm, making the latter flinch violently. “HOLY SHIT! Junmyeon you scared me!” Tao screeches in horror, clutching his chest.

“Sorry about that..” The whole time he only clings to Tao for company. After a few minutes of strolling, they found an escalator which indicates they are at the centre of the mall. _That’s pretty far inside_ , Junmyeon pales. He had to let go of Tao because all of sudden Sehun appeared beside the tall male and holds his hips as they walk together. Of course, Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to walk alone then. At the centre, there’s literally a huge space. Being in the lower ground, they realize this mall isn’t quite big. Even in the pictures it looked small.

“Let’s go to the second floor!” Sehun suggests, running to the escalator.

Junmyeon wonders what did Sehun ate to be this excited. He eyes the escalator and even the sight of it is making him sweat. _Is this safe?_ He doesn’t even have a say in it because everyone is already going up the escalator. The sounds of their steps echo across the lonely hall. He inhales and breathes out one last time before following suit.

Fearing that his eyes would meet something unpleasant if he scans around, his vision is always on his feet. It’s better than having to see a glimpse of a ghost. But because of that, he couldn’t really see where he is walking thus, accidentally knock his head on someone’s back. Junmyeon didn’t know when his hand had clutch onto Yifan’s cardigan but he doesn’t want to let go of the soft fabric. “You good?” the taller asks, slowing his steps so Junmyeon can catch up.

“No.” he answers honestly. “You?”

Yifan chuckles before shaking his head. “Not so good myself.”

“Better than me, I suppose.”

Since they are climbing the escalator instead of riding it, the journey to the first floor looks like a long way and again, Junmyeon curses at his lack of fitness. “Really, how can a scary movie scare you but being in an abandoned place doesn’t?”

“Who said I’m not scared?” Yifan replies casually. The hold on Yifan’s cardigan tightens when the sound of Kevin’s laugh suddenly resonates around the peaceful hall. He’s thankful that the taller decided to walk by his side as they reach the first floor. “You don’t look scared at all.” Junmyeon continues.

“I guess I’m good at concealing it? Except when there are surprises or jumpscares in movies. Other than that, I’m..neutral?”

Ahh that makes sense.

If Junmyeon counted correctly, there are only 3 floors, not including the ground floor. The first floor looks slightly worst than ground floor. Apparently, there are other people who came here too judging by the ugly graffiti on the walls. Again, Junmyeon wonders what the purpose of coming to an abandon place is.

There’s that feeling again that makes his hairs stand up. He grips and pulls the fabric in his hands while he fastened his steps.

Out of sudden, he feels the lost of Yifan’s clothe and is soon replaced by a warm hand. He cranes his neck to look at Yifan and the taller only grin before squeezing his hand in assurance. They’ve been doing this for quite a few times, Junmyeon notices. He takes note on how their hands fit together despite the difference in size.

And every time that happens, it never fails to send some sort of warmth to Junmyeon. Not only that, whenever they touch, he feels that jolt of electricity; something he never thought he would feel towards someone. He ignores the feeling of never wanting to let go of Yifan’s hand because this shouldn’t mean a thing.

“Hey guys, check this out!”

Everyone stops right in front of the place that Jieun has found. With their torch, they scan around the shop and to their amusement, they found shelves of snacks. Expired snacks, perhaps. Addition to that, there’s an ice hockey table, and gaming machines.

“Looks like I found ourselves an arcade, huh?” Jieun amuses.

“There are trolleys!” Sehun points further inside. Junmyeon follows the younger’s line of vision and it’s true. There is a line of trolleys. How did it get there? By now, Sehun, Kevin and Yifan already possess one trolley each in their grasp. “Come on. Hop in!”

Tao and Jieun needn’t to be told twice, and they already making their way in Sehun’s and Kevin’s trolley. Meanwhile, he only eyed Yifan’s trolley unsurely. “Guys, are you sure about this?”

“Definitely!” Kevin assures but Junmyeon’s not even half into buying it. Rolling his eyes, Kevin hits Yifan’s elbow and motions to Junmyeon. “You convince him since he’s your favourite.” Because of being too cautious, he let the thought of him being Yifan’s favourite slip out of his mind. Yifan rolls the trolley and stops right in front of Junmyeon. “This is a bad idea.” Junmyeon sighs.

“This whole thing is if you haven’t notice.” Yifan replies as he lets his fingers tuck a part of Junmyeon’s slightly long hair behind his ear. “But let’s enjoy it if we can’t avoid it.” Junmyeon groans, thinking how he is going to enjoy a moment in a haunted mall. Nevertheless, he lets Yifan holds the trolley as he climbs in. Junmyeon situated himself comfortably, knees up as he wraps his arm around them. It’s been ages since he is in this position. The last time was probably when he was 9 years old where he actually fits in a trolley.

When Yifan starts pushing the trolley, Junmyeon can’t help but feel nostalgic.

“Ready everyone?” Sehun half shouts.

Junmyeon looks to Yifan in a confused expression. The others in the trolleys too are in no different state than him. “Wait, ready for what?”

The three trolley controllers pull out a smug grin before Kevin screaming. “Everybody split up!”

And just in seconds, the three controlling the trolleys push it into different directions. Yifan is pushing him further inside the arcade while Kevin and Sehun run outside the place. Junmyeon instantly panics. “Yifan! What are we doing?! Get back to them.”

“Nahh, they are having the time of their own. We should too.”

“Oh my God, are you kidding me?? We are in an abandoned mall and all they could think of is having a date here?” Junmyeon exasperates, fingers rubbing his temple.

“Some rascals, aren’t we? Aaaand we have arrived.” Yifan stops in front of an indoor basketball arcade machine. The taller helps him out of the trolley before both of them nears the machine. From the looks of it, the machine seems to be broken because the there’s no block to prevent the balls from falling. However, that’s definitely an advantage to them.

Junmyeon picks up one of the ball. Though, it looks like it needs a bit of air, but nothing that you can’t play with it. “You versus me. First one to reach 15 wins. How’s that?” the smaller proposes.

“Loser gets a flick on the forehead.”

“Deal.” Junmyeon nods in agreement.

In a count of three, they start throwing the ball followed by another into hoops. Since the machine isn’t taking in their scores, they had to count loudly if they score. For a while, Junmyeon forgets where they are as he is giggling loudly while throwing the balls. Yifan too wasn’t even controlling his volume as balls passes through the hoops.

However, Junmyeon dreads when there seems to have a big gap in their scores and alas, Yifan manage to hit the points before Junmyeon can even hit 10 points. “Ugh, how can you be so good? The gap was huge.” He pouts.

Yifan smirks. “I’m not sure if you pretend to forget or what but…I’m a basketball player, remember?”

Just as Junmyeon register Yifan’s word, he mentally facepalms himself. _Damn_ , how could he ever forget? Rules are still rules. He owes Yifan a flick on the head. _Yifan is probably gonna go easy on me._ He closes his eyes, waiting for the impact on his forehead. What he didn’t expect was a flick that could crack a walnut and send him tumbling backwards.

_OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH_

He can’t even open his eyes because freaking hell that hurts. “You. Spawn. Of. Satan.” He hisses through his gritted teeth. Suddenly, Yifan’s gummy smile isn’t charming and his laughter isn’t melodious at all. Instead, it’s so irritating to Junmyeon. “I’m sorry! Oh Lord, you should’ve seen your face!”

“Why you!”

Yifan makes a dash to run behind the shelves with his torchlight in his hand. Junmyeon grabs his torch and chases the tall man childishly. He wasn’t ready for a bag of chip to come flying at his direction but praises his reflex, he manage to catch it swiftly. Just like a couple of 8 years old, they fall into throwing several bags of chips at each other. The sound of Junmyeon’s squeaking and Yifan’s deep laughter echo in the arcade as they are attacking each other. Since there’s no more bags of junk food in the rows below, Junmyeon grabs the nearest chair to him and climb up to get hold of more weapons. At last, Yifan admits defeated. Junmyeon playfully sticks his tongue out, mocking Yifan. “You’re slow, Yifan,”

The taller scoffs. “You cheated anyways.”

“Did not!”

“Whatever you say, Junmyeon.”

Still not getting down from the chair, Junmyeon found an idea on how torture Yifan further. “Winner gets a piggyback ride this time.”

“Ehh? When did I agree to that?” he gapes in disbelief.

“Oh come on, please! I’m not heavy I swear.”

Maybe it’s because of Junmyeon’s cute pout or just simply him being himself that made Yifan agree. He gets on Yifan’s back in no time as soon as the latter turns his back around. “Ahh so this is what it feels like to be tall.”

It feels like they have become close naturally that it didn’t feel strange to have Yifan in such close proximity. He wraps his arms around Yifan as the latter carries him on his back, hands under his thighs to support him. They walk (in this case, Yifan walks) to the outside of the arcade. The other couple still has not returned and their voices too can’t be heard nearby.

Suddenly, the fear is back in Junmyeon’s system as he tightens his hold onto Yifan. The taller look as if he understands Junmyeon judging from light caress on his hand. Just as Junmyeon was about to smile, he spots something moving at the corner of his eyes. Hesitantly, he turns his head to see what was that. And boy, he wishes he didn’t. “Yifan..” he calls out weakly. His voice wavers all over the place while his face is beginning to pale.

“Yifan..” he calls again.

“Hmm?”

“There’s something moving..” Junmyeon’s trembling hands point at direction not far from them. Yifan almost dropped Junmyeon at the sight of a box moving on its own. And it somehow is coming to their direction.

“Run.” Junmyeon whispers, voice barely audible to Yifan. But the latter is frozen in his tracks, looking at the box that’s slowly nearing then. “I swear to God, Yifan, ruuuun!”

And that is how Yifan literally runs down the escalator and without even thinking about others, he and Junmyeon run straight back to their previous path. It was all fun and games until a ghost showed up _. Nu’uh_. As brave as they are, they _ain’t_ playing with demons. They dash through the familiar route, the hallway starting to get brighter and brighter and finally they are outside of the building. Yifan puts Junmyeon down on the ground before he collapses. “Yifan, are you okay?” Junmyeon asks because the taller male’s breathing is getting heavy.

Yifan didn’t say anything but waved his hand indicating that he’s okay. However, Junmyeon doubts that. He frowns that he wasn’t exactly light as feather and he probably had choked Yifan with his hold when they were running.

Just then, Yifan’s phone rang, surprising them both. One look at the caller ID, both of them stare at each other.

Taking a breath, Yifan swipes his phone. “Tao—"

 _“DID YOU JUST BAIL ON US?!!”_ Stretching away the phone from his ear, Yifan wonders how Tao can even scream in there. Which only means that the latter is really pissed. “Look, we can explain.”

 _“We saw you running out from the first floor! You cowards should’ve waited for us_!” Tao roars all the way from the other line. Junmyeon could only offer Yifan a pity look.

“Damn it, Tao there was something moving on its own. You can’t—“

“ _We are still inside, you idiot! Don’t scare us any further! I’m hanging up_.”

And the line goes dead.

Junmyeon and Yifan just stand there and stare at the phone. They are really signing up for a good lecture from Tao. Not even Sehun can save them this time. Somehow, Junmyeon finds this situation funny. How Yifan was running out of his wits while Junmyeon, on his back and holding the torchlight.

They are definitely crazy.

Yifan was the first one to break into laughter and Junmyeon follows, shaking his head. He lets Yifan pull him into his chest before resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Even though this trip is crazy but Junmyeon finds himself not regretting it. _Yet_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, the moment Tao came out and spotted them, they earned a painful wushu smack on the head, lecture about loyalty, betrayal, not to be sissy, and a lot more. It’s a wonder how Junmyeon could actually listen through all of that.

When they arrive at Jongin’s house, they presume that no one would be in the house. Jongin gave them an extra house key and Junmyeon can’t help but feel suspicious on how can Jongin trust a group of six strangers so easily. It is somewhat a reckless thing for Jongin to do but since it’s beneficial for him, he is not in the place to complain.

However, instead of emptiness, Kyungsoo and Jongin are cuddling on the couch with the sound of people talking in the tv screen.

“We’re home!” Jieun announces loudly, catching both of the couple’s attention. As they enter, Junmyeon can see clearly that there are cans of beer and also a few types of candies on the table. Sehun jumps on the seat beside Kyungsoo at once then taking possess of one of the chocolates.

“What’s all this?” Kevin drops himself on the bean bag that he has taken a liking of.

“I figured you all already had dinner?” Kyungsoo smiles brightly, handing each and everyone a can of beer. “Here’s a little treat for you guys. The candies too. Help yourself.”

Yifan only eyes at the can in his hand before craning his head to the other side. “Aren’t you like underage?”

“Kyungsoo is not.” Jongin states simply.

Well, none of them can refuse free beer. They all gather around at the living room, letting their body rest after the whole day being out. The group went sight-seeing at the nearest beach that has less people as compare to the one they went before.

Junmyeon allows himself to take a sip and let the bitter liquid flow down his throat. He's not actually great with beer so he makes sure he takes just a few sips that will not send him drunk.

It was Kyungsoo’s voice that broke the silence. “Why don’t we take this time to get to know each other? I’m sure you have questions.”

Kevin made a joke on asking whether Jongin can adopt him into this huge house that got everybody cackling. While Junmyeon, he does have something in his mind. Raising his hand, he catches everyone’s attention. “I know it’s not my place but..how can you trust strangers easily. Like you said, we could be criminals. But you still gave us your extra key. For all you know, we could have duplicated the key and rob your house anytime.”

Yifan who is sitting beside him turns his head toward him so fast that it might cause whiplash. Obviously, Yifan wasn’t the only one to be surprised by Junmyeon’s words. Including Jongin.

The younger only raises the corner of his lips before putting down his beer at the armrest. “Did you do that?” Jongin’s stare was intense, daring him to answer. Kyungsoo’s smile wasn’t there on his face.

“N..No.” Junmyeon stutters.

Jongin was quiet for a moment before leaning back, arm draping over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “When you are the only child and your parents couldn’t care less about you, everything you do doesn’t matter. You could steal anything from this house for all I care. My parents are just going to bank in some money for me to replace it. You guys are as young as I am, I doubt you would kill me.”

There it is again. The awkward silence. Junmyeon didn’t know what to reply. But thank God for Yifan to the rescue. “Where are your parents exactly?”

“Adoptive parents.” Jongin corrects him. “My adoptive parents are busy working on their company. They are partners in business. And somehow, as I grow up, I figured my purpose in the family. I was only for the sake of the heir.”

Junmyeon heart sank into his stomach. That’s sound……terrible. He thinks back to his parents, and he should really feel grateful that he grew up with loving parents who dots on him.

“Me and Jongin are from the same orphanage.” Kyungsoo adds. “Jongin was 12 when he was adopted and I was only 16 at that time. Most of the holidays in Korea, Jongin will send me a flight ticket to visit him. I guess, that’s why our bond is strong.”

That actually explains a lot about both of them. No wonder Kyungsoo never talk about his parents nor Jongin’s. His lips presses into a thin line, guilty for making the atmosphere gloomy. But when he looks back at Jongin, the latter sends him a genuine smile. Almost like telling him to not feel bad.

Kyungsoo too rests his head on the crook of Jongin’s neck. And suddenly, Junmyeon understands. That even if they both are not officially together, but they _are_ together. They have been for a long time. And Junmyeon dare to say that both of them are madly in love with each other.

“How about you then?” Jongin points his can to Junmyeon and Yifan’s direction. “Both of you are a thing, right?”

There are chortles coming from the other side. Kevin is surpassing his laughter using his hand while Tao and Sehun are already lying on the floor laughing. “Them? Impossible.” Tao says, wiping his imaginary tears.

“Though Yifan wishes but Junmyeon said he likes boobs.”

Junmyeon freezes in his spot at that inaccurate information. He peeks at Jieun and the other just shrugs before drinking her beer. He bites his lips, thinking whether is it worth revealing it. On the other hand, Yifan is trying to throw a pillow at the noisy couple.

But what did they meant by ‘Yifan wishes’? Does it mean….. No it can’t be.

“Just ignore them.” Yifan says, annoyance evident on his face.

Junmyeon ponders for a while. Since everyone is being honest, it’s fair for him to be too. He clears his throat to start off. “I…. I’m actually…”

By now everyone is looking at Junmyeon, waiting for his words. “…I’m not straight.”

He watches Tao and Sehun’s reaction first and Sehun’s eyebrow rises. Instantly, Junmyeon panics. He doesn’t want people to think that he lied. Though he did lie—half lie but he just doesn’t want the others to judge him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you guys. I’m just… not confident yet.”

He turns to Yifan and the taller’s eyes almost pop out from his eye socket. Yifan was so shock that it made Junmyeon nervous so he pays attention back to the others. However, what he didn’t expect to see was Sehun handling dollar notes to both Tao and Kevin. “That’s not surprising to me, dear. Well except for that loser over there,” Tao said pointing to Yifan, “but my gay radar never lies and I can sense it in you.”

“Wait! Did your preference change after or before you met Yifan?” Kevin questions him, getting excited for God knows what else. Junmyeon is speechless.

“You think Yifan change my preference?” He says, taken aback at the question. Kevin was about to reply until Jieun’s voice interrupts him. “Oh shut it, people. He’s always been. It wasn’t a secret in our family.”

And just like that Kevin’s expression change and takes out another bill and give it to Tao. For once, did all of them place bets on him? He then feels a tap on his shoulder. _Ahh_ Junmyeon almost forgets about Yifan. Somehow, the other was included in the bet. Should he feel offended?

Rubbing his neck, Yifan seems a bit unsure in forming a sentence. Just before either of them could utter a word, Junmyeon’s phone vibrates in his hand.

 

 

_Aunt Sunmi_

 

 

He didn’t react for a good 3 seconds until it dawns to him that this is Jieun’s mother calling him. Standing up abruptly, he pulls Jieun who is about to take another bite of a macaroon, dragging her to the kitchen.

“You answer it!”

Her cousin take one look at the caller ID then, her eyes widens in panic. “No you answer it!”

“Why me? That’s your mother!”

“Okay we both answer it.” Jieun takes the phone out of his grasp and put it on loudspeaker.

“Hi!” both of them chorus into the phone. Junmyeon made a quick glance to the living room, and everyone except Yifan is laughing. The younger has his eyes on Junmyeon’s direction and when their eyes meet, Junmyeon immediately focus back on his phone.

_“Jieun? Is that you too? Why aren’t you answering my calls?”_

“I’m always busy, Umma. But I text you often, didn’t I?” she replies, slowing down the volume. Just in case, someone might hear them. “ _How’s everything there? Are you both having a good time with Ashley and the ‘squad’ or whatever you call yourself.”_

Junmyeon and Jieun stiffen at her words. They would be dead meat if they are busted for going miles away from home. And Junmyeon would probably take the heavier blame because he was supposed to take care of Jieun. “We are great, Umma. You don’t have to worry about us.”

_“Is Junmyeon there?”_

“I..I’m here.” He croaks, trying to conceal the nervousness laced in his voice. “Everything is just well. The girls aren’t much of a trouble as I expected” Satisfied with the reply, Jieun sends him a thumbs up to which he nods in relief.

_“Oh..In that case, both of you take care. We are staying probably longer than expected so we might not be back by the time you guys are home. So spend the money I gave wisely.”_

“Roger that, ma’am.”

“ _Good. Now off you go.”_

When the line goes beep, that’s when Junmyeon releases a sigh. The more he thinks, the more it became clearer that he has been lying a lot lately. Not sure when it started, but he’s positive that it begin when Jieun dragged him to this trip. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, his shoulders felt lighter that he had confessed about his sexuality to the boys.

Handing back his phone, Jieun then skips back to the living room, leaving Junmyeon to ponder about his life alone. The weight of secrecy is still on him though. None of them still know that he’s actually 25 years old. Would it be awkward if they find out? Not many teenagers are ecstatic to be hanging around a man that is half fifty and holds a boring job. Junmyeon himself is pretty dull.

He can do this! He can keep himself undercover for a few more days.

But why does he feel cheerless at the thought of the trip ending? He isn’t even happy thinking about lying to them especially Yifan.

 _Yifan_.

Even though he doesn’t want to admit it but there’s a tingling feeling when he is a radius near Yifan. Junmyeon’s not stupid. He knows despite just having met Yifan for a while and they practically know nothing about each other, he likes Yifan.

He hasn’t feel like this for a long time.

But it doesn’t mean he have to do something about it, right? He lets out a bitter laugh. Did he forget that Yifan is 19 years old? Is that even legal? _I’m sure it is but…_ Yifan is a fresh high school graduate. There’s just so much difference.

He needs to ignore this feeling.

“Junmyeon?”

His heart skipped a beat, surprised to hear Tao’s sudden voice in the kitchen. He watches Tao take a seat in front of him then passing his can of beer that he left at the front. Junmyeon takes it, not forgetting to mutter thanks before taking a sip.

To Junmyeon’s confusion, Tao only prop his elbow on the table while looking intently at Junmyeon. He’s not even being subtle. “Why are you doing that?” Junmyeon fidgets in his seat.

“Do what?” Tao simply replies.

“That! Why are you looking at me like that?”

Somehow that triggers Tao to get up from his seat and strides near him. Crossing his arms, the taller of them two leans his back on the table's side just in front of him. “You remind me of Sehun.” He states honestly. _Excuse me?_ Junmyeon wanted to say. But the words got stuck in his throat.

Tao chooses to continue. “I’m serious. How both of you lied of your sexuality. And using an actress from Twilight.”

“He said Kristen Stwart too?”

Tao shakes his head before pushing himself off the table. “Ashley Green.”

This must have happened some time ago, Junmyeon guesses. He didn’t know Tao and Sehun went through that. Tao explains to him how Sehun was straight before he met Tao. But because Tao himself is someone who is persistent, he managed to actually steal Sehun’s heart. It was a tough ride, according to him.

But why is Tao telling him this? “I appreciate you telling me this but.. still don’t understand why?”

Warm hand envelops his and it is the first time Tao had held him gently like this. His surprise didn’t go unnoticed by Tao. “My point is, if you have anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. I’m open for any help!”

That gesture actually made Junmyeon feel at ease. The smile on his face indicates that he is indeed grateful to Tao’s request. Though, he’s not one to open up his mind a lot. Mostly because his family rarely understands him. But Tao just might be an exception. Might.

He squeezes the latter’s hand before grinning. “Okay.” He says softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few cans, Kevin is a bit wasted. Sehun too. The others are pretty sober. Including him, of course. Kyungsoo and Jongin have already left for upstairs which leaves the six of them again in the living room. He puts aside the empty can before hugging his knees to his chest. Suddenly, he feels a presence over his shoulder. Junmyeon didn’t notice that Yifan was standing beside him for a while now. “Uhmm Junmyeon, can you follow me somewhere?”

It’s quite an odd request but Junmyeon didn’t hesitate to follow Yifan. The younger leads him to upstairs and when Yifan motions him to the guest room, Junmyeon’s breathe hitches. He didn’t say a word. The reason to it is because he still doesn’t know what Yifan think of him. Will Yifan be angry that he lied? Will Yifan’s perception on him change? At that moment, Junmyeon questions; why did Yifan’s thoughts about him matter so much?

Junmyeon still has a confused expression when Yifan walks to the window and slide it open. However, when Yifan climbs out of the window, Junmyeon unconsciously grabs Yifan’s arm. “You’re going to fall!” Instead of replying, Yifan pulls Junmyeon to climb up with him. The smaller had to use a lot of strength as compare to Yifan who just naturally did. As he is finally outside, the wind brushes against his cheeks, making him shudder. He doesn’t let go of Yifan’s sleeve when Yifan motions him to move closer to him. The view of the moon is definitely great but the height of this place? Not so. And they are sitting on a roof. Junmyeon fears that he might slide down and die. As if sensing Junmyeon’s fear, Yifan wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s back to hold him in place. “I got you, don’t worry.” Yifan assures, and Junmyeon never knew how someone’s smile could have such effect on him.

They sat for a good 2 minutes in silence. Well, excluding the noise of camera shutter because he’s not going to not post a picture of the beautiful moon. When he’s done posting the picture he took, he slips back his phone in the pocket. Peeking to the left, he takes time to be immersed in Yifan’s handsome face. The way Yifan’s bangs cover his thick eyebrows slightly. Or how sharp Yifan’s feautures is. Has he mentioned that Yifan looks like someone who came straight out from manhwa? That’s a God given beauty right there. It’s unbelievable how Yifan is only nineteen. Just imagine how Yifan would look if they are the same age. The thought seems to kick some sense in him. _Seriously, Junmyeon. What is wrong with you?_

He’s not quite sure where the courage came from but he tug Yifan’s sleeve to catch the latter’s attention. “Do you hate me?” He asks, eyes meeting Yifan’s sparkling ones. The younger face looks like he was taken aback before morphing into puzzlement. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I lied.” He mutters with a frown. All of a sudden, he feels a finger on his chin, bringing his face up to meet Yifan’s gaze. “Hey. You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s not really that deep, Junmyeon. Besides,” the finger is gone as Yifan stares away from Junmyeon. “I don’t think I can hate you. “

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to reply so all he could do is stare at Yifan’s side profile. At this point, he feels like whatever he says is screaming danger. He has to get off from the rooftop.

“I think I—”

“I can’t lie, Junmyeon. Not even to you so even though I didn’t say it out loud but you know which way I swing.”

Stunned, Junmyeon blinks his eyes repeatedly. “What?” _Is Yifan confessing that he’s…not straight_? But it would be a lie if Junmyeon hadn’t expected it. Mostly because Yifan has been too natural with the amount of hugging and holding hands they’ve been doing. It was his assumption really. He may be wrong as the gestures could only meant friendliness. “I couldn’t think of a better confession but.” Yifan pauses before turning his body fully to Junmyeon. “I really like you. It’s early I know but I was thinking of getting to know you along the way.”

This is it. Junmyeon’s nightmare is coming to life. But even so, his cheeks are forming a pinky blush because he likes the confession a little more than he should. Why is he confusing himself? In his head, there are literally zero thoughts. All he could grasp is the way Yifan is gazing at him.

“Say something, Junmyeon.”

“I…” he begins unsurely. Before this gets serious, he needs to handle this situation. “We can’t” he forces himself to say this, fully aware of the disappointed look that will come after on Yifan’s face. "Yifan, I like you too. I mean it. But I don’t think we can work.”

“Why not?” Yifan slides his fingers in between Junmyeon's. This only makes it harder for Junmyeon to look at him. “You don’t know that. We can try?”

Not those eyes, Junmyeon begs. Yifan looks like a lost puppy and it honestly breaks Junmyeon’s heart. He didn’t know he could hate an expression so much until he wants it gone from Yifan’s face. “I really don’t….I don’t know, Yifan”

“Alright, alright.” Yifan nods, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t force you into answering me now. I can wait for your answer, can I?”

It’s now his decision to make. In his mind, it’s telling him to straight out decline. Yifan would understand if Junmyeon doesn’t want him. But truthfully, is that what he really wants? Because what’s conflicting the situation is his own heart. Which should he listen?

Finally, he lets his heart wins as he nods his head. In some way, the wide gummy smile and beaming eyes says that he did the right thing. The latter pulls Junmyeon closer to him and even in this state, Junmyeon have the conscience to rest his head on Yifan’s shoulder.

There.

The damage has been done. He just gave Yifan hope. And that’s one of the worst thing that someone could ever do. Is he proud? No. Did he regret? Not really. Is Junmyeon selfish? Yes. And finally, will he get his heart broken?

 

 

Absolutely.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: get ready for sooooome FLUFF!

9.7k words

* * *

 

Even though they are welcomed at Jogin’s mansion, but they can’t stay there for most of the time. After three days of vacationing there, Tao decides that it’s finally time to bring the party elsewhere. They had invited Kyungsoo and Jongin to tag along but both of them politely decline. Junmyeon guesses that someone needs to take care of the house. It’s sad to leave the couple behind. Especially when they have spent a good three days together with nothing but good times. But right now, Kyungsoo is sending them off at the porch. Everyone still have smiles on their faces, but the atmosphere is kind of blue.

While Yifan and Sehun are carrying the luggage into the car, Kyungsoo approaches him with a paper bag in his hand. “Here. This is for you.” Kyungsoo pushes the bag into Junmyeon’s hands.

“What’s this?” Junmyeon rummages open to find out there’s a pair of t-shirts and dark blue jeans in the bag. And there’s still a price tag on! He shoves the bag back to Kyungsoo. He can’t accept this. If it’s only a t-shirt that says “I LOVE FLORIDA” then that wouldn’t be too burdensome. But Kyungsoo takes the paper bag with Junmyeon’s hand and clasp it together. “Please. Do accept this gift from me and Jongin. You said you didn’t bring your clothes with you, right? This could help you throughout the trip.” Kyungsoo has a point. But still, new clothes just for him? He’s not used to getting gifts from others. Holding the bag tightly to his chest, he thanks Kyungsoo over and over.

“Do you know why I always treat you extra nice?” Kyungsoo suddenly ask. Junmyeon shakes his head. That’s actually something Junmyeon would like to know too. He notices that Kyungsoo has not only been treating him so well, but he’s been clinging onto him too.

“It’s because I recognize you, silly. You are Kim Nara’s son, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon almost threw the bag aside at Kyungsoo’s words.

How….How did Kyungsoo know? He pulls Kyungsoo away further from the others and shoots him a serious look. “Spill.” He half demands.

“Relax, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo raises both of his hands in surrender. “When I first saw you at the beach, I thought you looked familiar. Then, I recognize that you were the one who comes by the orphanage every year to donate stuff, right? That’s why I decided to talk to you.”

 _Orphanage_? What orphan—Oh! The orphanage! His mother has a friend who owns an orphanage near his parents’ house and every year since he was eighteen, he would follow his mother there to help bring some stuff for the children. Which only says…“Wait, so you’re from there? That orphanage?”

“Bingo!” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “Though you probably don’t recognize me since you don’t play with the kids, but I can distinguish you anytime.” _Oh wow._ What a small world, Junmyeon thinks. This is too good to be true. But, if Kyungsoo knows him, does this mean he knows Junmyeon’s age as well?

“So, you know that I’m not exactly…a student. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to but when Tao said you were the same age as Jieun and Jongin, I thought maybe you have a good reason for it. I can’t just blow your cover if that’s what you were doing.” Kyungsoo explains earnestly. “Honestly, do you guys really think Jongin would just let strangers live in his house for three days straight?”

In many ways, that actually made so much more sense. Junmyeon wanted to laugh in disbelief. Surprises keep coming and Junmyeon is speechless. But he is somehow grateful how it all turns out. “Come on. Let’s go before they look for us.” The younger says and offers his hand to Junmyeon. Instead of taking the latter’s hand, Junmyeon pulls Kyungsoo into a hug. “Thank you for everything, Kyungsoo.” He gets a heart shaped smile in return accompanied with squeeze. “You’re welcome, Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For once, Yifan is not the one driving. Instead, he made a deal to exchange with Kevin. He’s not quite sure why Kevin insists on it but with that being agreed, this means Yifan and him will be going by Tao and Sehun’s car.

It’s Junmyeon’s first time riding a roofless jeep. Since the roof is open, Junmyeon is actually excited. It would probably be a windy ride, he beams. After bidding Kyungsoo and Jongin goodbye, they proceed on to their next destination. And that happens to be Kevin’s Uncle’s apartment.

Unlike Yifan’s closed car, there’s the air conditioner to fight the heat. But this time, it’s the wind that’s blowing Junmyeon’s hair messily. Junmyeon internally squeals because it’s a pretty fun exchange. He scoots closer to Yifan to whisper how excited he is being in this car. The taller then tells him that if he had known Junmyeon would be all smiles like this, he would have trade cars since the first day. _That’s sweet of Yifan_ , Junmyeon grins. His eyes crinkle whenever he smiles too widely and he doesn’t think he has ever been this happy since college.

The days after Yifan’s confession were like being on a cloud nine. He wouldn’t in a million years have expected to fall for someone like Yifan. How can he not when Yifan never leaves his side and always spoils Junmyeon with hugs?

That’s what they have been doing a lot. Lots and lots of hugs. However, despite the cuddles, they’ve never locked lips. Junmyeon guesses that Yifan is waiting for them to be official until they do so. But one thing Yifan doesn’t know is that he’s running out of time. By the end of the trip, he might lose Junmyeon.

 

Or would it be the other way around?

 

“Here.” Yifan hands him one piece of his earphone. “You can’t really hear the radio so this is a best method to listen. I figured you’d be bored.” Indebted, Junmyeon gladly puts the ear piece in his ear. The song is very much familiar to Junmyeon. This was his summer jam back in 2010.

“You know what’s even more fun?” Yifan whispers in his other ear. He can feel the latter’s hot breath tingles against his ear. That gesture alone manage to make him feel hot in the face. “Hmm?” he hums.

Yifan then pluck the piece in his ear off, takes off his shoes and stands on the seat. He has both of his hands raised up. The strong wind pushes all of his long blond hair back as he closes his eyes to let the wind kiss his face. Tao and Sehun shake their head seeing their friend’s behavior. Judging by their looks, this probably isn’t the first time.

“You should try too.” Tao turns around and pats his knees.

He needn’t to be told twice before removing his converse shoes. His first attempt to stand up fails because he cowers when he realize that there’s a chance of him falling. But Yifan envelops his hand, assuring him that he’ll hold onto Junmyeon tightly.

And he trusts Yifan.

Slowly and carefully, he pushes his body up and straightens his legs. He uses the bar handle to prevent himself from falling. And OH MY GOD, this feels refreshing! He couldn’t contain his laughter as he lets his mind free. Because of the strong wind that’s preventing his eyes from opening, Sehun hands him a pair of shades.

Now only his vision is clear. Sehun increases the car speed, making Junmyeon shrieks and hold onto Yifan tighter. He wanted to put both of his hand above his head but he’s still having the dilemma of falling down. To his aid, Yifan suddenly stands behind him, trapping Junmyeon as both of the younger’s hands hold onto the bar. Junmyeon’s back is pressed firmly against Yifan’s chest as he feels Yifaan’s chin against his temple. “Do it. Raise your hand.”

Hesitant at first, but Junmyeon braves himself to slowly raise both of his hands up. After doing so, he almost laughs at how he shouldn’t feel scared because right now, he feels like flying. This is beyond wild for Junmyeon because it’s never something he would dream of doing. Everything since the past few days is over his comfort zone and it feels great to temporarily forget the life he had been living.

The way Yifan holds him, he feels like a teenager falling in love again. He then places his hand above Yifan’s, caressing the latter’s slightly tan skin. Yifan is there to support him from behind and he couldn’t be any more joyful as he nuzzles his forehead against Yifan’s jaw.

 

_My heart stops_

 

_When you look at me_

 

_Just one touch_

 

_Now baby I believe_

 

_This is real_

 

_So take a chance and_

 

_Don't ever look back,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Kevin twisted the door open, there was no hint of light in the apartment. Even though it’s only afternoon, there’s nothing but darkness. “Damn, does this place not have windows?” Tao bemused, making his way in after Kevin.

They had to use their phones to search for the switch. When Kevin finally switches on the light, Junmyeon can see the view in the apartment. Unlike Jongin’s mansion, the apartment is quite small. It’s to be understood since this place isn’t exactly extravagant.

It doesn’t bother Junmyeon at all. Back in Korea, Junmyeon lives in somewhat an apartment like this. He places his luggage (not really his since Jieun’s clothes occupies most of it) next to a floor lamp. Even though the living room is small, but it’s spacious. Most probably because it lacks of furniture or Junmyeon might say, no furniture except for a cabinet and a TV on top of it. Just to the left, they will enter the kitchen. If Junmyeon counts correctly, there are approximately three rooms. He was about to check in the rooms until Yifan tugs his elbow. “I want to take you somewhere.”

Looking back and forth between Yifan and the room, he’s not quite sure. “Will that be okay? Should we tell them first?” he questions, unlocking his phone to look at the time. It’s almost 4pm. Should they? This wouldn’t be the first time they go out alone. Just yesterday, he went to an ice skating ring with only Yifan. But he should’ve prepared to be nagged again by Tao because the latter wanted to skate too.

“We’ll be home by 6. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

They take a stroll around the area. Junmyeon spots a few people walking their pets. Some even rode a bicycle. Maybe they should do that. But then again, Junmyeon isn’t exactly an outdoor person therefore, he forgets the intention.

As they walk, they had their pinkies cross together while playfully swinging their arms. They manage to get hold of an ice cream just at the sidewalk. However, the ice cream melts too fast to Junmyeon’s liking. Well, who to be blame if it’s not the Sun. Turning his heels to face Yifan, he asks where are they heading to.

“We are going to a tattoo shop.” Yifan declares.

“A tattoo shop. Really?” Junmyeon deadpans. As if the small dragon tattoo on his arm wasn’t enough, he’s getting another one? “Yes, really. I feel like having another one.” Yifan replies, pointing to his left arm.

Somehow, something triggers in Junmyeon. Believe it or not, Junmyeon had thought a few times in getting a tattoo. Not the big ass ones of course. Just the small one, where it is hardly visible. Since it’s spring break, he might as well just do so. He doubts he would be this courageous once he steps back in Korea.

They enter a tattoo shop not far from the apartment. It’s Junmyeon’s first time to be in one. Once or twice he had stop in front of a tattoo shop, battling with his inner self to get one or not, but he never actually went inside. As he expected, the walls are in navy colour, making the room darker than usual, neon lights are everywhere in the room. It’s kind of intimidating but Yifan squeezes his hand, making him remember that he’s not alone. Yifan pulls him to the counter where the taller starts to flip pages of tattoos design. While waiting, he looks around the place. There are not exactly many people. In fact, it’s really quiet. Until, he heard the buzzing sound of the tattoo gun and Junmyeon grimaces thinking how much it will hurt.

“Have you decided yet?” he peers his head next to Yifan’s shoulder.

Frowning, Yifan grabs another book of tattoos design. “Nope. I’m not even sure what I’m looking for. Want to help me look through some?” Junmyeon nods as he plops into one of the stools and scans the tattoo designs. Most of the designs are very….. scary. Not align with Junmyeon’s type. He’s not sure if Yifan is into those kinds of tattoos. As for Junmyeon, he’s a little softie. A small cute but significant one will do.

“Can I help you with anything?” A bald man with big built suddenly shows up behind the counter. Junmyeon unconsciously gulps as he holds onto Yifan’s shirt, earning a chuckle from the latter. “The large ones are in the other book, the smaller ones, usually fits with girls preference, are in here.” The man continues, handling another book.

“Looking for a dragon tattoo, man.”

“It’s in the one you holding.”

While Yifan is still searching for his tattoo, Junmyeon quietly skim the small design tattoos. Part of him is excited to get one, another is scared. What if he chooses wrongly? The most worrisome is…the pain. There’s a rose shape, unicorn, and few other diamond like designs. But his eyes fall on a particularly simple design. A zodiac tattoo design. It’s very simple. It’s not like Junmyeon is a very deep person who can think of a tattoo that has deep meaning. So, he’s really drawn to the Gemini design.

“This one.” He whispers quietly to himself but unbeknown to him, it was loud enough for Yifan to hear him. Yifan glances to Junmyeon’s pointed finger before raising his eyebrow. “This? For you or me?”

Surprised that Yifan heard him, Junmyeon shyly answers. “For me actually. I’ve been thinking about getting one.”

“Is it your first?”

“Yeah..And I’m really scared.” Junmyeon mutters nervously, sweaty hands clasp together.

“Don’t worry,” Yifan ruffles his hair, “You’re going to be fine. You can hold on to me if you are scared.”

Junmyeon doubt that he’ll be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His heart is really going to escape out of his chest. Heaving out a deep sigh, he leans forward against the chair, back exposed. He’s going for a tattoo on his back, just below his right shoulder. It’s going to be easy to hide it, he thinks. However, when he sees the tattoo artist preparing the gun, he feels like he is being hit with cold water. “Yifan…” his shaky voice calls for the other.

“Hey..heyy I’m here.” The taller hushes him in calm voice, sitting on another chair in front of him. The scariest part is he can’t even look at what’s happening. All he can feel is just pain as the bald man begins.

It’s probably not even a minute but Junmyeon feels like it’s the longest 60 seconds of his life with the pain of needle continuously stabbing his skin. He closes his eyes, grits his teeth to help go through with the pain. Then, he feels Yifan taking his hand that’s been clutching the tissue and places it on his lap. “How are you doing so far?”

“Could be better.” Junmyeon keeps on wincing and there are literally tears threatening to fall. He didn’t want to appear weak but damn it, he rather get hit by a shoe than this. When will it end?

“It helps if you talk to him.” The bald man says to Yifan. Wordlessly, he nods while caressing Junmyeon’s hand that is on his lap. “Tell me about your family. Do you have any sibling?”

That’s actually a topic Junmyeon would’ve liked to avoid but his brain couldn’t really function well so he opt to any kind of topic. “No. It’s just my parents and I. They’re not that old since they got married just after high school but I still call them old people.”

“That’s cute. Are you going to follow their footsteps?”

“Huh? You mean get married after high school?” Yifan nods. Junmyeon lets out a chuckle. “Are you going to propose to me?” he smirks, feeling playful out of sudden. Yifan’s eye lit in amusement as he leans his face closer to Junmyeon. “Do you want me too?” he replies, just as smugly.

Without he expect, he feels the needles exceptionally painful this time causing him to whimper and unconsciously squeeze Yifan’s thigh too hard making the latter jumps in pain. “Oww Junmyeon that hurts!”

Junmyeon apologizes before casting a worried glance on Yifan. They stayed in the position for a while until the tattoo artist said that Junmyeon is all done. Yifan helps him up and his legs feel a little bit numb after sitting in not a comfortable position for so long. Now that it’s done, he wants to see how it looks like. Straightaway, Junmyeon strides to the mirror hanging on the wall. Slowly, he turns his back until the tattoo is visible to his view.

_Oh My God..It’s beautiful._

“It looks better than I expected…”he breathes out.

Yifan comes to his side to see the new made tattoo. “It really does.” He agrees. Even though it’s nothing but Junmyeon feel proud of himself. This was something he had contemplated for a long time. He didn’t think he would actually do it. Now, it’s permanently inked on his skin. Junmyeon couldn’t be happier.

And he’s utterly grateful that Yifan was by his side to give strength to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me why we are outside again?”

Kevin lets out a groan as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s a legit question because Junmyeon has no idea why they are sitting slash standing at the parking lot outside. They just went back from getting a tattoo and just when they were about to enter the house, they were stopped by Kevin and Jieun. “Are you going to tell me?” he nudges Jieun’s side.

“Because the walls are so freaking thin in this apartment. Unless you want to hear some _nasty_ shits going on in the bedroom, then help yourself upstairs.”

 _Oh_ ….Now that’s something Junmyeon would want to avoid. He guesses he’s fine with staying down but they don’t really know what to do now. Sadly, Kevin forgot to grab their car keys. As soon as he heard Tao’s high pitched voice, they straightaway flee out of the room. Yifan peeks at his wristwatch. “How long do you think it will take?”

“I don’t know….But Sehun can last quite lon—”

“Do I look like I want to know?!” Jieun caress her abused ears. “My ears are corrupted enough for today.” Junmyeon silently agrees. No one wants to know what’s going on behind the closed door. Junmyeon shudders just thinking about it. “Anyways, I like to save my innocence and also my cousin’s so can either of you grab the car keys. Do you hear that? It’s going to rain.” She says referring to the thunderous sound. Since it’s already dark, Junmyeon barely notice that the sky is going to rain.

“That’s your cue, Yifan” Kevin snaps.

“My cue? No no no. I’m not going through that again. You go since you’ve never experience it.”

“I just did a few minutes ago!”

Standing up, Jieun pulls both of their ears until they start cringing in pain. “Great! Both of you are even. So, go! The two of you!”

They were about to protest until Jieun threatens to scratch Yifan's car and Kevin's new Iphone. Knowing how Jieun is, they don’t doubt that she would be true to her words. Half whining, they bicker their way to the lobby. Junmyeon stares intently at Jieun. It’s been a while since it’s just the two of them. Usually, it’s the pack or just him and Yifan. Funny that he’s only noticing it now. “So….” Jieun sits back down on the stone floor. “Yifan, huh?”

Junmyeon hugs his knees closer to his chest. “I’m not sure myself.”

“Well, are you serious about him?”

“Are _you_?” Junmyeon shoots back. “With Kevin, I meant.” Jieun clicks her tongue, looking forward as another thunder can be heard. Water droplets start drizzling from the sky. “You know, Junmyeon? Whatever it is, me and Kevin can figure it out. We have all the time we want.”

“You, however,” she points her finger to Junmyeon’s chest. “Your time is almost up.”

He said nothing. Partly because what she said was true. Though it’s undecided when his aunt is coming home, but there will come a time where he has to end all of the lies. And it’s sooner than Junmyeon thinks. “I don’t know how to end this. I’m not….even sure if I want to.”

“Junmyeon, you don’t have to end whatever that is going on between you and him. Just be honest.” His cousin said simply as if all of this wasn’t her fault. “That’s you for starting this mess of lies!”

“So? Doesn’t matter if I started it. What matters is that you end it.”

Heaving a sigh, how is he going to tell Yifan? The latter’s reaction scares him so much and he doesn’t think he could ever look at Yifan’s betrayed face. Just when they thought it’s going to be a light rain, suddenly came down a downpour and what’s worse is that neither Kevin nor Yifan can be seen. “Perfect!” the younger exasperates. Quickly, they make a dash to the lobby but before he could enter, someone pulls him making him stumble into a hard chest. “What— Yifan?”

He takes a glance at the inside and he sees Kevin and Jieun making their way to the elevator. Looking back at the tall male, he notices that Yifan has his keys in his hand. “Are we going somewhere?” Yifan shakes his head. “Not really. Kevin thinks we shouldn’t waste any fuel. I actually forgot something in the backseat.”

“Oh.. So you’re going now?”

Yifan smirks before clasping their hands together. “How about showering in the rain?”

Just like that, they storm under the heavy rain to the car. Junmyeon is confused as to why he’s being drag to the empty car park again. Almost empty. There are only a couple or three cars that are parked nearby. The others are parked on the other end. By now, Junmyeon is already drenched. His shirt is already sticking onto his body and Yifan is also in the same state as he searches for something at the back seat of the car.

“Have you found it?” he peeks over Yifan’s shoulder.

Yifan then stands up straight, closing then locking the car door. “Yeap.”

Strange, Yifan’s not holding onto anything. “Well, where is it—”

Before he could answer, Yifan suddenly crouches in front of Junmyeon, picking him up swiftly and carry him over his shoulder. The upside down view is making Junmyeon screech. “You! What are you doing? Put me down!”

“Didn’t you say you like the rain?”

“When I’m actually under a roof and not risking getting a high fever.” Junmyeon deadpans.

What’s surprising is how Yifan seems to have no problem carrying Junmyeon who probably weighs more than 50kg. Just how much muscle does Yifan has? The taller finally puts him down under a lamppost, making their view of each other much clearer than before. “We should get—”

“Dance with me.” Yifan requests simply as if they are not in the middle of a heavy rain.

Junmyeon lets out a strained laugh. “Are you being serious now? Yifan, this is not romantic.”

“But people love the scene in The Notebook” the taller whines, not happy that Junmyeon isn’t as amuse as he had expected. “No, thanks. I’m—” Junmyeon is caught off guard when his right leg slips into a puddle, making him fall backwards into dirty water. _Fuck_! Where did that stupid puddle come from? What’s irritating is that instead of helping him, Yifan is beaming in laughter.

_So much for a romanticist._

“A little help here?” Junmyeon groans.

“Okay, okay.” Yifan offers his hand to the sitting Junmyeon. Feeling mischievous, Junmyeon tugs Yifan’s hand harshly, making the latter stumble and falls into the puddle as well. To Yifan’s unfortunate luck, his faces dipped exactly into the dirty water just like how an oreo is dipped in a glass of milk. The gag immediately sends Junmyeon into a laughing fit.

“Why, you!”

He scurries away on his feet before Yifan could do anything to him. To the eyes of others, they must have looked like children playing “tag” under the rain as they chase one another. However, Junmyeon is never one to always win a tag game. He shrieks when Yifan manage to capture him from behind and twirl him around, making him dizzy.

“You’re unbelievable. What are we? Five?” Junmyeon mocks but the wide smile on his face implies that he’s enjoying the moment. Yifan pulls him closer until he can rest his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Close your eyes,” Junmyeon can feel Yifan’s lips brushing against the shell of his ear and it immediately sends a wave of electricity in Junmyeon’s body. Despite the rain, Junmyeon thinks maybe, just maybe, the sound of his heart beats louder than the sound of the pouring rain. Nonetheless, he does as he is told.

The weight on his shoulder is gone but he hears some rustling behind him. “Okay, turn around.” Still with closed eyes, he turns his heels around. Cold hands trap his as he felt something slide around his wrist. Fluttering his eyes open, there’s a violet bead bracelet circling his wrist. The beads are stones that are in the colour violet, which makes it slightly heavy in his hand. _He remembers_. Yifan remembers his favourite colour. “This is…” the words got stuck at his throat as Junmyeon is at awe. “When did you get this?”

“While you were in the bathroom before getting the tattoo. They sell different types of bracelet and this one sort of caught my eyes. It’s violet, so I thought maybe you would like it.”

“It’s perfect.” Junmyeon grazes his fingers on his new possession. “Thank you, Yifan” he grins, lifting his arms to circle around Yifan’s neck.

“Damn, that smile of yours. Glad you like it.”

Somehow, everything seems to still at that moment. Junmyeon feels like the raindrops are dropping in slow motion as he is lost in Yifan’s eyes. _This feeling_. He can’t describe it. It just feels so…unreal. The fast pace of his heart beating, the excitement in him, he never felt this way before.

_Can we stay like this forever?_

“What?” Yifan wonders why Junmyeon is staring at him with that expression.

“ _Hmm_?”

“You…Uhm nnevermind. Do you want to go in now?” Instead of answering Yifan, Junmyeon slides his hands from Yifan’s neck down to the latter’s hip then proceed to envelop him in a hug. His left cheek pressed again Yifan’s chest, and something in him bubbles up when he feels Yifan’s heart thumping against his ear. “Let’s stay a while.” He softly mumbles. Soon enough, Yifan’s hand is caressing Junmyeon’s wet hair while the other pulls the smaller possessively close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s half past 11 by the time Junmyeon finished showering. Carefully to not make any noise, he tiptoes his way to the living room. Although it’s not necessary, Junmyeon decided not to disturb Sehun and Tao’s sleep. They must have been tired after their uhm.. passionate activity. Junmyeon and Yifan even went to bought takeouts for them just in case they are hungry in the middle of the night. As he enters the living room, he finds Yifan splayed down on a blanket, staring intently at the tv.

“Ehem” Junmyeon clears his throat, making his presence known to the taller. Cutting his gaze away from the TV, Yifan breaks into a fond smile at Junmyeon wearing his oversize t-shirt and shorts that looked new. It’s probably one of those that Kyungsoo bought. “Oh wow, look at you! Aren’t you adorable in my clothes.”

“It’s too big” he scrunches his nose. “But it’s so comfy.”

“Come here.”

Without further a due, Junmyeon lies himself in front of Yifan. “What are you watching?”

“The news. But I don’t think the TV can hold my attention any longer.” Yifan turns Junmyeon’s hips until the latter lies facing him. Since Yifan is leaning on his elbows, his eyes sparkle as he looks down into Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Cheesy.” Junmyeon stuck his tongue out. For a while, Yifan didn’t say anything in return so Junmyeon thought he said something wrong. Leaning up using his elbows too, he pokes Yifan’s almost non-existent chubby cheeks. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies softly, a grin decorates his handsome face, “Just thankful that I met you.” He continues as he traces his fingertips along Junmyeon’s nose then his cheekbones. “We’ll make us work.” That being said, the smile on Junmyeon’s face instantly slips off. It saddens Yifan how he notices the slight frown that’s replacing Junmyeon’s favourable smile. “You’re not confident with us?” he asks Junmyeon.

“It’s not that. I just…I don’t know.”

“Is it about the distance?”

Junmyeon didn’t say anything. It is more than just distance, he wants to say. It’s acceptance on who Junmyeon really is. “Yifan, there’s some—”

“If it’s the distance, don’t worry about it. I’m willing to go greater lengths for you.”

“What?” the smaller male stutters.

“What I meant was, I am willing to follow you. You didn’t really think I wouldn’t think this through?”

Yifan’s words are too good to be true. He’s willing to follow him? Can’t believe what he is hearing, he sits up almost abruptly. “I don’t understand.” Yifan mirrors his action as he too sits crossed leg in front of Junmyeon. “What if I say, my parents gave me a choice to enroll university either here, China or in Korea. It never crossed my mind to study in Korea. What’s there for me to stay anyway, except for handling the business there? _But_ ,” Yifan’s thumb grazes on the violet bracelet circling his wrist. “I guess I found my reason.”

Oh God, Yifan is definitely serious about them. Don’t be mistaken, Junmyeon is too. But this is as if dreams just became a reality. Yifan? By his side even when this trip ends? It made Junmyeon’s heart burst with happiness. Just thinking about their future dates in Korea made him all giddy inside.

 _But_ ,

That means Yifan will know his secret sooner or later.

He feels a pair of lips on his wrist, just beside where the bracelet is. “I really, _really_ like you, Junmyeon. And right now,” he brings Junmyeon’s palm and presses it against his cheeks. “I really want you to be mine.” Junmyeon’s body is almost like it’s been petrified. And his mind is no longer functioning because without him realizing, he nods his head, as a result of following his damn heart. “I…Okay.” He finally surrenders.

Yifan is taken aback at Jumyeon’s unexpected answer. He didn’t really ask Jumyeon, he was merely telling the latter that he wants him. But what he gets in return is a fucking yes. “You’re not joking, are you? Junmyeon, you’re giving me a chance?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Junmyeon croaks out.

“Oh my God! Thank you thank you thank you!” he shouts then squeezes Junmyeon in his arms. “This is the happiest day of my life!” For the second time, Junmyeon suddenly stop grinning because the guilt is eating him up. What if he ruins Yifan’s happiest day with the truth? It could turn his best day into the worst. No. He can’t tell Yifan now. He can’t take away Yifan’s smile. At least not now.

_I’ll tell him first thing in the morning tomorrow._

Yifan detaches himself from Junmyeon but afterwards, both of the taller male’s hands cup Junmyeon’s cheek. _Oh_. Yifan’s eyes not so subtly gaze at his lips and Junmyeon’s eyes widen in alarm. Yifan strokes his cheek before slowly leaning forward. There’s a war in Junmyeon’s head because hell yes he wants to kiss Yifan but not when he is still in a pool of lies. He wants their first kiss to be when he’s all clean. But he’s been crazy to kiss the taller and now he couldn’t even think anymore so he shuts his eyes closed.

However, in Yifan’s point of view, he is puzzled as to why Junmyeon look constipated. The smaller has eyes squeeze shut as if he’s preparing to be punch. It made Yifan chuckle. Shaking his head, he opts to plant a soft peck on Junmyeon’s nose instead. The smaller opens his eyes slowly as he meets with Yifan’s fond stare, clearly not expecting a kiss on the nose. “How cute.” Yifan mumbles.

In his heart, Junmyeon feels thankful that it happened there or else it will add up to his list of guilt. Nevertheless, Junmyeon’s heart is restless. In both good and bad way. _Don’t worry_ , he tells himself. Lying will stop tomorrow and then they can work it out. For now, he’s enjoying Yifan’s warm presence by his side.

“I like you too, Yifan”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

≈  _PPALGAN MAT GUNGGEUMHAE HONEY_ ≈

 

The sound of someone's phone is doing a good job in ruining Yifan's morning. His hands try to grab the pillow that was under his head and pull it over to cover his ears. He breathes easily when the ringing has stopped. However, when the sound of Red velvet song starts again, Yifan wants smash that phone to pieces. Groaning in annoyance for being awaken at early in the morning, he untangles Junmyeon’s arms from his waist and slowly stands up. _Ugh_. The effect of sleeping on only a blanket is starting to appear.

 

≈  _PPALGAN MAT GUNGGEUMHAE HONEY_ ≈

 

"Damn it whose phone is this?" Still half awake, he grabs the object that has been a pain in the ass. This looks like Junmyeon’s phone, he thinks after rubbing his eyes to take a better look. Maybe it's not a good idea, but he was planning to answer the call because damn it's too early and he just wants the person to stop calling. However, he didn't get to as the call ended before he even gets to swipe the call. He huffs, placing the phone back on the table. Does he have to wait for the person to call again so that he can say not to disturb Junmyeon and their sleep? Casting his gaze onto Junmyeon’s sleeping form, his lips unconsciously curve upwards. The smaller male’s sleeping form is just so cute. He had been clinging onto Yifan the whole night that Yifan can barely move.

He’s not afraid. The distance to Junmyeon is not something he can’t find a solution. He wouldn't let himself fall for Junmyeon if can't.

Just then, there's a beep on Junmyeon’s phone. It wasn’t a call, but it's a text message from someone named Minho. _Is it important?_ If this is the person that had been calling for gazillion times, it probably is important. In his head, Yifan has good intentions to invade Junmyeon’s privacy. It's not like he's trying to dig a secret from Junmyeon. He just wants to inform this person that Junmyeon is not awake yet.

Luckily Junmyeon’s phone doesn't have a password so he can immediately access Junmyeon’s kakaotalk. 

 

 

_[Choi Minho]_

_Kibum is being gross again and it's exhausting. How did you handle him on daily basis. Anyways have you decide when are you coming back?_

 

_[Kim Junmyeon]_

_Next week. Maybe._

_And for Kibum, i blackmail him using Luna's name. He'll shut up for good._

 

_[Choi Minho]_

_Oh righht why didn't i think of that_

 

_-Today-_

 

_[Choi Minho]_

_Jessica wants me to say hi to you or else she won't let me work in peace._

_She's the same age as you yet she's so childish smh._

_Should i remind her that she's nearing half fifty?_

_Will that cause me a blue eye or nah?_

 

 

 

 

Yifan couldnt register how this Minho guys seems so close to Junmyeon because what in the world did he just read? Junmyeon? _Half fifty_? Shaking his head, he drops the phone on the table before rereading it again.

 

_Same age._

 

_Half fifty._

 

It can't be. Does this mean... Junmyeon is 6 years older than him?? Impossible! Junmyeon is younger than him! The smaller wouldn't lie, right? After all they've been through, after Yifan’s confession and affirmation for them to be together, Junmyeon wouldn't be dishonest, right? But there was no hidden message in the text. It's clear as day that it implies Junmyeon’s real age. Still in denial, he goes into the room that Kevin and Jieun is currently sleeping. Sneaking inside, he looks for a certain leather wallet. Since it's not on the dressing table together with Junmyeon’s watch, he looks for the pants that Junmyeon had worn yesterday.

 

AHA! He found it.

 

There must be Junmyeon’s identification card. He takes out what apparently look like so and read the hangul words.

 

_920522_

 

Something short circuited in his brain as he gathers all of this information. Junmyeon indeed lied. He lied in Yifan's face when all this while he had been nothing but honest to the latter. He told Junmyeon his feelings and how serious he is but.... is he the only one being truthful in this situation? Is Junmyeon playing a joke on him?

He still couldn't think straight when the soft velvety voice that manage to melt him before calls him. "Oh there you are. I thought you went out. It's still early—" Junmyeon couldn't finish his words because Yifan angrily storm at him and pull his hand. He's being dragged out of the room harshly and this is the first time Yifan has been rough with him which scares Junmyeon. A lot. "It hurts. Let go." Junmyeon tries to pull his hand away. Heck, he had just woken up, he’s not prepared for this.

The taller lets go of Junmyeon’s hand as he turns around. His eyes are shooting fires on Junmyeon, the way that he has never received from Yifan. "You lie to me."

Junmyeon's half lidded eyes suddenly turns wide at the true accusation. "What?"

It’s driving him nuts, Junmyeon's cute innocent eyes are making Yifan angry because he loves that look but he doesn't know if it is also lies. "When are you going to tell me that you're not actually eighteen?!"

Junmyeon's heart made a drop into his stomach. _No_. Yifan figured it out. "I...I can explain." His hand shakily tries to hold Yifan but the latter takes a step back. Just looking at Yifan trying to avoid any contact with him, Junmyeon feels another jab in his heart. This is his entire fault. He should have told everyone when he had the chance. Right now, Yifan can't even look at him. "Was it fun? Playing with my feelings? Does it kill to be honest with me for once, Junmyeon _hyung_." Yifan shouts at the last word.

Shaking his head, Junmyeon steps closer to the taller. "I wanted to tell you, Yifan. I do."

"When?! When you return to Korea? When the trip is over??"

Junmyeon is so close to crying. He hates the way Yifan is furious at him. But mostly, he hates the disappointment laces in Yifan's tone. "I... I don’t know."

The answer is not at all calming Yifan down. He brushes his hair, the hand stays on his head as he huffs. "Damn it, Junmyeon. Do you even think about me? Or was your plan to ditch me once this trip is over?"

Again, Junmyeon shakes his head as he bites his lower lip. "No. I... I just don't want you to think of me in different way. I... I didn’t think this was going to happen. Jieun lied about my age merely so I wouldn't discomfort any of you. It was supposed to be a harmless lie. Yifan, I'm sorry—"

"Harmless? Do you see what it is doing to me? I told you I like you. I confessed to you about my feelings. You could've stopped the lie there!" The way Yifan's eyes starts to water is a huge slap on Junmyeon’s face just how much he had hurt Yifan. Oh God what have he done?

"Yifan, listen. I only lie about two things. My sexuality and age. That's all. Please trust me." Junmyeon pleads.

"You know what, Junmyeon? How can I believe that you are still not hiding anything from me?"

Junmyeon doesn’t have anything to reply to that. Mainly because he knows he is at the wrong for not choosing to be honest at the rooftop. Even if Junmyeon is in Yifan's place, he would've asked the same question. Now, Yifan doesn't even trust him. How are they going to start a relationship if it's already rocking? "I told you..." Junmyeon exhales, taking a step further from Yifan. "We wouldn't work out. But Yifan, my feelings are as true as yours. What I told you yesterday, I mean it. Please believe me on this."

Feeling his body going weak, Yifan hangs his head down low. "What do you want me to say Junmyeon? That everything is fine?"

"Then answer me, Yifan. Do you hate me because I didn’t tell you the truth or because the fact that I’m twenty-five. Do you” his voice is wavering. “Still want me?"

Instantly, Yifan looks at him in the eyes. Junmyeon knows it's silly but he wants to hope that Yifan says yes. Because Junmyeon wants to be with him so badly. He only realizes it now that he's afraid of Yifan leaving him. But the hesitancy in Yifan's stance, it screams to Junmyeon to be ready for a heart break.

 

≈  _PPALGAN MAT GUNGGEUMHAE HONEY_ ≈

 

 

The loud ringtone catches both of them off guard. Junmyeon has no choice but to answer the call. He makes a quick grab of his phone while still holding his eye contact with Yifan.

"Hello?"

_"Kim Junmyeon you better tell me where the fuck are you and my daughter!"_

His aunt's fuming voice has him jumping in surprise, finally looking away from the taller. Oh shit he is doomed. How the hell did they know? "P…Please don't be angry. Both of us are safe—"

_"I gave you one job, Junmyeon. And that is to take care of my daughter. And the next thing I know, I found out through Jieun's friend's mother that my daughter is in Florida with a bunch of unknown men. Are you insane?!"_

Everything seems so unbearable to Junmyeon now. Just what did he do so wrong that people are shouting at him? It's not helping that it's so early in the morning. "I'm sorry... We just...there's a..." he tries to explain but nothing comes out. Instead, he sighs. "It's my fault. I should have taken care of her better."

The line became quiet for a moment before there was a groan. " _Junmyeon, it's not just about Jieun. Do you think I wouldn't know that my daughter is the one dragging you around? But you can't expect me to be okay when you both are roaming around Florida without notifying me. I want both of you come straight home now! We are on our way back."_

"We..?" Junmyeon gulps.

_"Yes, we. Your parents are coming too. And they aren't pleased with you either."_

Just like that, the line goes dead.

 

Junmyeon bitterly chuckles. Just what are the odds. The cat is out of the bag to both Yifan and his aunt. How is he going to deal with this?

Turning around, he faces the now worried Yifan. "I have...to go back. Today."

The blond male stands silent for a while, eyes looking only to the ground as if Junmyeon is cursed. _Look at me, Yifan_. But even if Yifan looks at him in his eyes, Junmyeon would probably the first one to look away because the pain in Yifan's eyes is just unbearable.

"We'll take you home. Consider this as the end of the trip." Yifan says before walking past Junmyeon without a glance. He stops in his tracks for a moment as he sees Jieun coming out from the room, yawning. Yifan rolls his eyes before walking pass Jieun. "Do you have to be an ass all the time?" he growls. The girl winces when Yifan intentionally bumps their shoulder.

To her confusion, she finds her cousin in the living room, his shoulders are shaking. As she nears him, a faint sob can be heard. "Junmyeon, what's wrong? Did you guys fight?" She wouldn't have prepared to see Junmyeon's cheeks stained with tears as her cousin immediately pull her into a hug. The sobs were enough to tell her that Yifan has found out about Junmyeon. "He figured it out, didn’t he?" Junmyeon nods as he buries his head on Jieun's shoulder. "Not just that... Your parents know where we are. And they want us home now."

Jieun was surprised to hear that. She really thought they could pull this trip without her parents knowing. They don't even have instagram! Someone must have snaked the information to her parents. But, they must have been angry at Junmyeon. "Oh Junmyeon. I’m so sorry." She pats Junmyeon’s head. Everything was on her. She knows this. And she won't let Junmyeon take all the blame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The thing that hurts Junmyeon the most was the fact that Yifan doesn't accept him. He could bear if Yifan hated him for lying. But if he knew Yifan would throw away his feelings just because of Junmyeon’s age, he wouldn't have let Yifan take his heart. It wasn’t until Yifan wants to return his heart that he realizes Yifan had actually taken it.

No words can describe the disappointment on everyone's face when Yifan announced that the trip is over and they had to send him and Jieun home. Everyone could easily catch the sharp tension in the air but no one said a word. Yifan became cold. And they knew it must have something to do with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was looking forward to the car ride back home. This means he gets to talk it out with Yifan. Maybe explain to him in more detail. But then again, the truth is as clear as water. There are no other excuses. The only thing he could do is tell Yifan how much he is willing to try if Yifan feels the same way. He was really looking forward. As usual, Junmyeon makes his way to Yifan's car and sit at the passenger seat before Yifan could even enter the car. The taller raises his eyebrows, before sighing. Just when Yifan was about to open the door, Tao shows up behind Yifan and pats his shoulder. "I'll drive."

No one said a thing.

Junmyeon was about to protest but Tao sticks to his words. "Whatever shit that's happening here, don’t talk it out while you are on wheels. So go." he motions his head to Sehun's car.

Glancing one last time at Junmyeon, he nods before making his way to Sehun's car. Even though he is upset, but Tao's right. Yifan shouldn’t be driving with that state of mind.

 

Fidgeting in the moving car, he stares blankly outside the window. For the nth time, he sighs as he tries to hold back his sobs. Junmyeon is really trying to not cry in front of Tao. But how can he keep his tears from falling when in this exact same car, the exact same seat, there are memories of Yifan and him. _Why won't you talk to me, Yifan?_

Tao didn’t say anything. Well, not for the first 20 minutes. But as soon as Tao ask to spill the beans, Junmyeon immediately lets out a sob and falls into a crying mess. He couldn’t take it anymore. His heart felt so guilty for letting Yifan down when all Yifan wanted was his heart. He pours everything to Tao and the younger listens intently. Tao didn’t look happy either when he told the truth about his age. To say Tao was shock is an understatement. In fact, Tao finds it hard to believe until Junmyeon shows him his identification card. Despite his lies, Tao didn’t scold him. It baffles Junmyeon that Tao didn’t hate him nor treat him differently. Instead, Tao is still the same caring person like he is to Junmyeon. Unlike Yifan, Tao seems to accept the truth much better than Yifan.

"He didn’t exactly reject you." Tao says after sinking in Junmyeon’s side of the story. "He didn’t even get to answer your question. So I suggest you to ask him again."

Junmyeon bits the bottom of his lips. "But... he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Junmyeon, listen. You're going back to Korea in a few days, heck maybe even tomorrow. If you don't, then you won't get your closure. It's either you want to be with him or not. And it's either he wants to be with you or not."

The elder has his head down low. Again, Tao's right. But does he have the courage to accept whatever Yifan's answer is? "I want to." He mutters softly, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Then tell him that. If you're serious then tell him you want to try. And if he really loves you, he would feel the same."

The word "love" complicates Junmyeon. Yifan never told him that he loves him. They only used the term "like". However, after what happened, Junmyeon thinks the word "like" doesn't give any justice to his feelings. _Have I really fallen for him?_

"And if he doesn't?" Junmyeon's lips quiver at his own question. Tao only looked at his direction before frowning. "Then, I'm sorry Junmyeon. It's not meant to be."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon felt like the journey back home took forever. Instead of sending them back directly at Jieun's house, they go back at the Subway where they all first met. Since Jieun's mom is about to arrive any moment, they really don’t have much time to say Goodbye. Sehun was the first one to pull Junmyeon into a hug. The taller mumbles something like he had fun taking care of a _dongsaeng_ even though it turns out to be a _hyung_.

Then, Tao embraces him especially tight. Junmyeon thinks he might cry again because for once, he felt like he has an older brother with him. And that is really ridiculous because Tao is the younger one. This just show how age is just a number and maturity is not measured by the year of your birth.

With Kevin, the latter only ruffles his hair. It became a habit that everyone treats him like a dongsaeng. "Jieun told us what happened. And this ass right there had been moody the whole ride." He glances at Yifan who has his hands in his pocket. As if he's waiting for Junmyeon. "We are not mad at you. But I can't say the same thing for Yifan"

"I know." Junmyeon frowns.

"Okay. Now go. Talk to him. We'll be in the car."

"And I'll be in the restaurant, okay" Jieun tells him before heading to the restaurant door.

With a fast beating heart, he walks over until he is in front of Yifan. The taller isn’t looking anywhere but the ground and Junmyeon's heart pleads for Yifan to look at him. He needs to see those eyes.

"Were you serious with me?" Yifan takes a step closer to Junmyeon. "I'm no longer mad. Jieun told me that it was her fault. I don't know what to think anymore but I need to know. Did you take me seriously when I confessed to you?" Junmyeon gulps, hands itching to hold Yifan's warm ones. He takes a deep breath before looking seriously in Yifan's eyes. "Yes. Never once I thought of playing with your feelings. Yifan, I didn't lie about how I feel towards you. I do like you, Yifan. And I'm willing...to try."

Yifan said nothing after his confession and there it is again. The tension and awkward atmosphere. Junmyeon wanted to weep because his hope is becoming very thin at Yifan's silence. Mustering up his courage again, he takes Yifan's hand in his. "You didn't answer me back then. So I'm asking you again. Wu Yifan, do you still want me?"

Their eyes connected and Junmyeon felt a jolt of electricity. His eyes are pleading while Yifan's.....are shaking. Just how scared and hurt Yifan is?

"I..." Yifan croaks his words, shifting his hand until it's him that's holding onto Junmyeon’s hand. "I'm not sure Junmyeon. I don't know what to feel."

That being said, Junmyeon feels the first crack in his heart.

"I just.... look at me Junmyeon. And look at you. You have everything figure out in your life. You have your own career while I'm here still figuring out about myself. You can pay the bills while I’m here still using my parents' money. You are in a steady life already while I....don’t even know about myself."

"So...your point is..?" Junmyeon asks, his tone wavering because he can feel sobs coming out any moment.

Yifan exasperates. "My point is... I'm not the one for you. You deserve so much better than me. I... just what would your colleagues say when they see you and me? It would kill me if I think that I’m holding you back. I'm sorry, Junmyeon....hyung—"

"Don't."

Junmyeon shuts his eyes, don’t want to hear any more words that would break his heart. The thing that he fears is actually happening. He's being rejected. Yifan is not his first love. But Yifan is definitely his first heartbreak. And it hurts so bad that Junmyeon just wants to go home and curl in his bed.

He tries to calm his broken heart, and shake the tears from spilling out. "I understand..." he says through gritted teeth."It's fine. I completely understand."

"I'm really sorry—"

"Can I hug you? One last time? _Please_."

Yifan looks shock for a moment before tugging Junmyeon forward in his arms. This is the last time Junmyeon would feel Yifan's warmth and it tortures him. He bites his lips so hard till it bruises because if he doesn't, he just might let out a cry.

Yifan isn't any better. As soon as he embraces Junmyeon, all of the memories in his mind played like a broken record in his head. He buries his nose in Junmyeon’s neck, inhaling Junmyeon’s scent before it will be gone forever. Anything, it seems like Yifan was the one between the two that's holding tighter. No. He doesn't want to let go.

 

But he has too.

 

Junmyeon..... shouldn't stay with him.

 

As soon as he loosens up his arm, Junmyeon mumbles "Goodbye, Yifan" before turning around and quickly dash towards the direction of the restaurant.

The sight of Junmyeon leaving him behind with a suitcase in his hand, Yifan finds his heart deeply in pain. Is this what losing the one you love feels like?

When Junmyeon is no longer in his view, it is then only he feels empty. He feels the void in his heart. The longer he stays here, the more he will suffer. Therefore, he makes his way to Sehun's car. He watches how Kevin and Sehun have a blank face, looking terribly nonchalant while Tao is sending him daggers. "Tao, I need my keys." he says even though he is very much aware how at this moment, Tao probably wants to wushu his ass back to China.

"You let him go." Tao retorts. Sehun had to hold his boyfriend's hand to calm the latter down.

"I have no choice, Zitao. You won't understand." Yifan looks like he is at the edge of breaking "None of you will understand my dilemma."

Tao wanted to knock some sense in Yifan but he doesn't. Because if Yifan decides to cut the string, then let him face the consequences. Fishing out the car keys from his pocket, he throws it in Yifan's direction which the taller swiftly catches it. "I'll see you guys around" he mutters before walking with a heavy heart to his car.

Taking one last glance at the restaurant, he then proceeds to get into his car. He was only about to start the engine when he feels something digging in his back pocket. It couldn't be his phone because Yifan would never place his phone in his back pocket. As his hand pulls the object out from his pocket, there lies in his palm is the bracelet that he had gifted to someone dearly to him.

 _How_?

The last time he saw this, it was wrapped around Junmyeon’s pale wrist. Then it dawns to him that Junmyeon must have return it while they were hugging. He couldn’t think further because there's suddenly a light commotion outside. He sees how a woman around her 40s is pulling the now solemn Jieun into the car while Jumyeonn just tags along behind. A man took the suitcase from Junmyeon’s hand before placing it in the car boot. For a while, their eyes met and Yifan thinks he can’t breathe. It's as if his heart has stopped beating. Junmyeon was the first to look away and though it's far away, Yifan knows that Junmyeon is breathing heavily to surpass his cry. Looking at the scene, it feels like someone just shot an arrow through his heart. Just why does it hurt so much to let go of Junmyeon?

When the car drove away, Yifan couldn’t hold it any longer as he clutches the bracelet to his chest and the first tear rolls down on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: wow that escalated quickly asdfhhjl sorryyyy T__T


	6. Chapter 6

8.3k words

* * *

 

As soon as they arrive back at Jieun's place, her parents went berserk. It's a rare sight for Jieun to cry but now she's bawling her eyes out beside him while he shifts uncomfortably under his parents’ gaze. His parents didn’t say anything mostly because Jieun's parents have already lectured him until he is almost deaf. However, what he didn’t expect was for Jieun to defend him senselessly. The reason why she cried is because her parents still insist on blaming Junmyeon partially which made her cry in frustration. At the end, Jieun gets grounded while Junmyeon is left picking up the pieces of his own heart.

It's so silly for Junmyeon to let out a tear for a boy that's 6 years younger than him. _Pftt_ he's not some young adult. Junmyeon’s a man with a career already. Shouldn't this be just a fling for him?

But no matter how many times he tries to convince himself that he's fine, it feels like he's actually taking two steps backwards. The memories are so fresh in his head that he would smile in the middle of crying, thinking about the time he spent with Yifan.

He sighs. Yifan is the person who is closest to Junmyeon's definition of a lover. And there's no denying Yifan is his first heartbreak. At times, he would remind himself; _this is why you don't need a lover_. _Your heart is going to crumble into pieces again_. But the thing is, Junmyeon never regrets allowing himself to fall for Yifan. Because even though he was being cautious, the feeling that he has when Yifan is around is simply one of the most wonderful feelings he has ever felt.

There’s a sound of the door clicking open and Junmyeon immediately wipes his tears away. Not really in the mood to talk, he pretends to sleep which proves to be a waste because Jieun can easily see through his stance that he is indeed awake.

"Junmyeon, I know you're not sleeping. I just want to talk to you."

Turning his body around, he reveals his bloodshot eyes and his red runny rose to his cousin. The latter frowns before making his way to sit on the bed. "You look terrible." She says solemnly.

"I feel terrible." No sugar-coating, he does feel awful right now. Rejection never felt so painful in his heart before.

"Talk to me please."

He sighs. "Jieun, what do you want me to say? It's over. We saw this coming."

"I know I never really say this but I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. And I’m sorry that you had to lie. For being an awful person, I really wish I could turn back the time." Both of them hold their gaze together. Junmyeon can see the guilt in her eyes which is quite infrequent in Jieun's case. "Glad that you learn how to apologize but.... I don't regret any of it. Okay maybe I do, but then again I wouldn't have known Yifan, would I?"

"And you wouldn't have gotten your heart broken." The younger’s frown deepens. But it’s not entirely Jieun’s fault. As much as Junmyeon loves Jieun owning her wrongdoings, not everything is because of her.

"Me being heartbroken is not your fault. I could’ve changed the situation. But I didn’t." Junmyeon knows he is also in the wrong. He should've made the move to be honest earlier. Yes, he got into this mess because of Jieun. But he can’t say he regret following her.

At least he learned how to let himself free and the best part of it, Yifan was with him.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Junmyeon eyes the plane ticket and the passport that’s on top of the nightstand. "There's nothing left for me to do here. It's time to move on I guess. Even if it is hard."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Click_

"There you go. All set."

"Umma, I can do it myself." Junmyeon tightens the belt that's wrapped around his waist. The old woman just smiles at his son, before leaning back to her seat. "I know. It's been awhile since I take care of my son. You didn’t even visit me before you take off last week."

The grin on her mother’s face soon slips off and Junmyeon feels guilty about it. Frankly, it’s not like he didn’t want to see his mother. That's hardly the case. He's just....been busy. And the road from his mother's place to his isn’t really a brief trip. "I'll visit more often, Umma. Or you can just come by any day." he says before turning to look outside the window.

He's leaving now.

 

Leaving everything behind. Including his heart.

 

One thing that is not regretful is that he's leaving in good terms with the others, Yifan being an exception. A few minutes ago Tao had sent him a picture of him and Sehun together, wishing for a safe flight. Kyungsoo too says that he'll see him in Korea in a few weeks. Clutching the phone in his hand, he wishes a certain someone would text him too. Just a single goodbye will do. Or just a confused dot, he will take anything.

But who is he kidding anyways. It's not going to happen.

 

Hesitantly, he offs his phone, ready for a takeoff.

 

 

 

_Good bye, Yifan._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The noise of chattering goes into deaf ears as Junmyeon stares into nothingness. It's been a week since Florida. Junmyeon wouldn't say he is miserable but the word that's relatable to him right now would be _'empty'_.

Maybe moving on is easier said than done.

He got back to work two days after he landed in Korea. It was more of a lonely two days. There's always this immense feeling in his heart where he wants to send a text to Yifan. He just wants to say hi. But then again, doesn't that make him a masochist?

Why would he keep on holding onto someone he can’t have?

"—myeon.......Junmyeon hyung!" A waving hand in front of him brought him back to his sense. He looks up to see Baekhyun peeking over from his cubicle and stare at him in worry.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at that paper sheet for a good 2 minutes."

"I did?" he mutters, rubbing his nape. That’s embarrassing. "Oh.. I was just thinking."

Baekhyun bites his lower lip before getting off from his seat to sit on the empty chair next to him. "You've been doing that since you got back from your break. Did something happen? I mean you kinda shut us down when we asked you about it."

Right when he came back to work, his colleagues had flocked him with questions on who is the man that was in his picture on Instagram. It took a while for him to figure out that they were talking about Yifan. He didn’t know if it's a wise thing to tell them like ‘hey, that's my fling on spring break. He's nineteen’. Junmyeon internally cringes at the thought itself. He ends up insisting it was just a friend of Jieun's, which is not a lie. However the term friend isn't doing any justice about his feelings.

"Now why can't we have a man looking that good working here?" Luna huffed, making his other colleagues groaned.

 

 

Back to where Baekhyun is prying about his break, Junmyeon shakes his head to dismiss it. "It's nothing really. I had a great time there."

Baekhyun was about to retort until someone called him out in a peeved off manner. "Byun Baekhyun. Get out of my seat."

The smaller male pouts, blinking his eyes repeatedly to the newcomer."But I'm talking to Junmyeon hyung."

"And where should I sit? On top of you?" The deep voiced male groans.

"Well, I would actually love tha—"

"Baekhyun!"

"Okay okay I’m leaving. Geez Chanyeol, take a joke." Baekhyun goofs off before winking at the taller. Junmyeon couldn't help but cringe at his friend’s not so subtle flirtation.

"By the way, Alan from marketing department thought that you are dating." This got Junmyeon's eyes to widen as he stares confusingly at Chanyeol. Him? Dating? Baekhyun upon hearing it, cranes his neck until his puppy eyes and nose are visible again to them.

"Hyung? Dating? With who?"

"I dont know." he shrugs. "He mentions something about Instagram post. And how your boyfriend also posted the same picture."

“The hot dude? _Ayyy_ how can that be? I think I would’ve known if the person sitting in front me is gay as well.”

Out of sudden, Junmyeon falls into a loud coughing fit, making the people around them looking at him weirdly. "Woah hyung? Do you need water? Baek, grab him some water." The brunet immediately stands up and sprints to the water dispenser.

As for Junmyeon, his whole face is red. What a way for other people to find out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Work is tiring as usual. Of course, even with his break, there are still things that he has to clear up. And today is one of his days where he has to work overtime. His back is already numb from sitting for 12 hours.

The only thing keeping him boost up is his black bitter coffee. Junmyeon doesn’t even drink black coffee but he needs it to keep his eyes wide open if he wants to finish all the paperwork.

The walk to his apartment from the parking lot is quite dark if it weren’t for the light from the basketball court. Someone should really fix the street lights; it's been dead for weeks. Unconsciously, his feet stop right in front of the basketball court. There are some people playing, shouting and running chasing the ball. The situation somehow reminds him of the faint memory in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"That's it. We are going to jail."_

_"Oh for God sake, Kevin. Shut up. You're going to get us caught." Jongin hisses through his gritted teeth while shaking his almost dead torchlight. Once the light is back on, Jongin grins then takes off his bag. The younger proceed to throw it over the high wall, making it fall with a loud thud._

_"Dude! Not so loud!"_

_"Do you think I have telekinesis to control the fall? And stop shaking, you're making Junmyeon shiver too."_

_Junmyeon jolts at the mention of his name. He looks to the now perplexed Yifan before glancing at their joint hands, which are terribly shaking. "I can't help it. We are breaking into your school. A PRIVATE SCHOOL. If we get caught-"_

_"We will if you don't shut up and help me climb over the wall."_

_Yifan groans, marching over to Jongin and Kevin so that they can help Jongin up. The latter steps on their hands before both of them pushed Jongin up until his hands clasp on the top of the wall. With the minimum noises he can make, he climbs and settles himself on top of it, legs hanging both sides of the wall. "Okay, small ones first."_

_Kyungsoo is the first one to climb next and he did it very smoothly with the help of Jongin. Something tells Junmyeon this probably isn’t Kyungsoo's first time. And then Jieun follows next without much hassle. It's now his turn and he doesn't know if he can even do it after all._

_"You can do this." Yifan whispers into his ear before leaning back. Junmyeon almost blushes but he has no time for that because Jongin is already getting ready to pull him._

_He can't explain how it happened but to sum it up, he did succeed getting to the other side. Well, it takes him longer than the others and also noisier to climb up. He felt a bit guilty looking at Jongin's tired frame from having to pull his heavy ass up._

_The last person to climb was Tao. He needn't anyone to help him because ‘I'm a wushu master, remember?’_

_When all of them are together, Jongin picks up his bag and they tip toed their way to the school back door. All this while, Junmyeon’s heart was beating so fast because one wrong move and he will end up behind bars for trespassing a school property. He doesn't even live here let alone go to this school! He sticks himself to Kyungsoo like glue because the latter looks the calmest. Therefore, he needs to rub some of the effect on him too._

_"Is there no CCTV around here?" He asks, voice shaking._

_"There actually is. But we've been walking on the blind spot of the CCTV. Same goes back there where we were climbing." Kyungsoo explains in a hush tone. Junmyeon's lips forms into an O before nodding his head._

_Then, there's a sound of a door opening. It was Jongin, pushing the back door open. "Come on, in here."_

_All of them follow suit. They wander off inside the hall until out of sudden, the lights turn on and Sehun shrieks. They all turn around to see Kyungsoo raising his eyebrow, hand on the switch at the corner of the room. "Tskk you guys need to calm down."_

_"Okay. We are in and that means we are safe." Jongin announces; voice no longer in a whisper tone. "The guards only checks around at the entrance and we are pretty far from it. I can say we are not likely to get caught. I mean so far I haven't." He continues._

_"If so, then why are we even whispering in the first place?" Jieun asks in annoyance._

_"Because it's fun watching you guys freaking out. Especially Sehun over there."_

_Everyone turns their head to Sehun, expecting him to retort something but the tall male only clicks his tongue before taking out the basketball in Jongin's bag. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?"_

_Tao, Sehun Kevin and Yifan have a smug grin on their faces as they run to the court. Meanwhile Jieun and Kyungsoo sigh, rolling their eyes. "Who knew Jongin is a basketball player too ."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The sound of shoe screeching and ball hitting against the basketball board is very much loud. The four of them kept playing until their heart runs out of breath._

_Just how in the world they aren't caught yet? Junmyeon starts to think that maybe they have soundproof walls. Or the guard is doing a half ass job. Eventually, the four of them lies down in the middle court as their chest moving rapidly out of exhaustion._

_"Come on, guys." Jieun says, leaving the bench to give Kevin his bottle._

_And surely, Junmyeon is holding Yifan's. He makes his way to taller and plop his ass right next to him. "You guys really need to take a chill pill."_

_Yifan lets out a chortle while accepting the drink Junmyeon is handing to him. "We would but that boy, Jongin is really passionate. And it kind of kindles everyone.”_

_"Yeah, I can tell. But," he pokes at the huge wet spot on Yifan's shirt. "You're sweating like crazy. I'm going to sit far away from you until you are dry again" he continues, attempting to scoot away from the taller but Yifan is fast to tug his arm. That results to Yifan hugging Junmyeon like a koala bear on the floor. "NO. Stop! You're smelly, Yifan."_

_"Nu uh. You are stuck with this smelly man."_

_Junmyeon lets out a playful shriek when Yifan starts to tickle his tummy. "Please stop. I’m going to call the police. OFFICER! Someone is harassing me!"_

_Before Yifan could attack even more, a powerful hand smacks Yifan at the back of his head, earning a loud ‘pak’ sound. Junmyeon looks up to see the displeased Tao. "If you guys don't shut up it'll be my shoe next time."_

_Junmyeon didn’t know he was being so loud but poor Yifan, rubbing his abused head. His hand goes to Yifan's scalp to ease the pain but soon both of them fall into a fit of giggles._

 

 

 

 

_"Okay! So any of you shorties want to play with us?" Kevin's loud voice calls out, taking everyone's attention._

_"Shorty?"_

_"Come on. Let's play one game. Get the ball from me and shoot. Simple as that."_

_As Junmyeon glances at Kyungsoo's direction, he couldn’t deny the strong aura around Kyungsoo. It's probably a competitive aura. "Aww don't take it too hard, hyung." Jongin appears beside Kyungsoo and give the latter a back hug. "You heard him. Show him what you got." he whispers smugly in Kyungsoo’s ear._

_Somehow, the smirk on Kyungsoo's face seems a bit scary._

_"Ready?" Kevin says, bouncing the ball confidently in front of Kyungsoo while the smaller only has a blank look on his face._

_"Uuhh I feel sorry Kyungsoo. Just look at the height difference." Yifan mutters and Junmyeon silently nods._

_"Don't be."_

_Jongin grins, arms crossed. "There's a reason why I always drag him here."_

_When Junmyeon looks back at the scene, he almost couldn't believe how swiftly Kyungsoo scoop the ball from Kevin and damn Kyungsoo is so fast when he bounces the ball to the hoop. Before Kevin could even catch up, Kyungsoo calmly throws the ball and despite his height, he manages to effortlessly score._

_All of them (except Jogin) was agape and still for a moment._

_None of them took Kyungsoo as the athletic type. Not to mention the small male is so squishy and little. Loud claps bring everyone into their right mind again. Their eyes train to Kyungsoo who is now in Jongin's arms. "That's my boy," Jongin says proudly, giving a peck on Kyungsoo's lips._

_"Well, that was unexpected." Jieun mumbles._

_Yifan then pulls Junmyeon until he is a just a few feet from the hoop. Junmyeon accidentally lets out and ‘umph’ when the taller throws him the ball. "I like to see you shoot a point."_

_Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. Yifan looks terribly confident that Junmyeon won't be able to score. Underestimating me, aren’t we? What Yifan didn’t know is that Junmyeon would spend some time scoring ball into hoops back at his apartment. It's actually the only thing that Junmyeon would do on weekends that is close to an exercise._

_"Where's the fun in that? Let's make a bet then."_

_Junmyeon's proposal seems to intrigue Yifan. "I'm listening."_

_"Hmm if I can’t score at my first shot, I'll do anything you want. If I win, I want you to.." Junmyeon ponders for a moment, "..kick Tao's butt. Not so hard and not so gentle."_

_"Ugh Junmyeon, you do know he's going to kill me if I do so?"_

_"That's my revenge for the sweat attack."_

_Still, the confident expression is on Yifan's face and it both excites and annoys Junmyeon. He is getting ready in the position to throw before Yifan speaks. "If I win, you will have to kiss me. How's that?"_

_Junmyeon scoffs before aiming at his target. "Not anytime soon" he simpers at the same time, the ball is already off his hands. The sound of the ball falling into the hoop is worth of Yifan's shocked face. He turns to the now soulless Yifan before closing the latter’s wide mouth. "One thing you and Kevin have in common. And that is underestimating a shorty."_

_"Wha....what... You said you’ve never played basketball before." Yifan points at him accusingly._

_"I said I never played a full basketball game. I occasionally threw a few balls before."_

_The betrayed expression on Yifan's face is just too hilarious for Junmyeon. He's trying to surpass his laughter from escaping his mouth. "You robbed me!" Yifan half shouts, trying to catch the now sprinting Junmyeon._

_"Did I?" The smaller male mocks, sticking out his tongue. They run around in circles as similar to a cat and mouse. However, Junmyeon’s short legs finally give out and Yifan manage to trap the smaller in his arms. "Ugh Yifan. You're going to get sweat all over me again."_

_"Splendid. Now let me hold you." Yifan whines. Despite the smelly sweat, Junmyeon still rests the back of his head on Yifan's chest as Sehun is challenging another game with Kyungsoo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sudden ball that hits the fence in front of him brought him out from his flashback. He almost didn’t realize that he has been standing for quite some time. _Sigh_ , he's been dazing off more than usual and the worrying part is that even Baekhyun seems to notice. If he really wants to move on, then he might just need to start seeing someone. But then again, Junmyeon is never the one who would try to even have a relationship. Blind dates were never his thing.

 

It made him realize that it was so easy falling in love with Yifan. And he doesn't know when he will be able to fall in love like that again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One thing he hates when his mother comes over to his apartment is when his apartment is neither clean nor his food supply is rich. It comes to him as a surprised when his mother decided to pay him a visit one Sunday morning and Junmyeon’s house is the least prepared for it. Not to mention the fridge is barely loaded.

"Junmyeon, you can't just buy take outs all the time. Did I really waste my time teaching you how to cook all this time?"

"I do cook! Just not recently but I do!" he says, quickly jumping in between his mother and the fridge. The old woman gave him a stinky eye before walking away. "If you're not going to take care of yourself, you might as well just move in back with me."

"I'm a full grown man, Umma." he deadpans.

"And that didn't stop you from doing reckless thing in Florida." A leather handbag is swung at the back of his head. "Although, I believe it's not your fault."

 

_Ahh. Florida again._

 

Rubbing the back of his head, there’s probably a bruise forming. He pulls his mother to sit down on the couch. "Why do you keep mentioning about Florida? I'm not keen about it."

The frown on the old woman deepens and it got Junmyeon confused. She scoots closer and places her hands on top of Junmyeon’s. "My son. Did you fall in love there?" The question was simple but Junmyeon was too shock that he pulled his hand away from his mother's grasp. "Wh-what? I don't—”

"Hush, child. I'm your mother. Do you think I wouldn't know?" Her frown softens.

"But how?" he asks.

"You were really down the dumps the whole time before the flight back here. And even though you try to hide it but I saw my boy wiping his tears. I know my son very well. This isn't just a silly fling, right?" her hand caressing Junmyeon’s soft locks. "You really love him, don’t you?"

Inwardly, Junmyeon’s contemplates, thinking back to Yifan's gummy smile. Just the memory of Yifan's touches manages to make his heart race. "But we can't be together. It's just....not right."

"Why not? Because he lives in Florida? You know I've always wanted a mix blood in the family but sadly I fell in love with your father— don’t tell him that."

"Umma!"

"Okay okay I’m just teasing you. What's the obstacle?"

"Well... he's nineteen." He said unsurely while waiting for his mother's reaction. However, there's not the slightest change in her expression. "And...?"

"Umma, he just graduated high school! Am I a cradle robber?"

The old woman breaks out into a fit of laughter. "No, honey. You're not. And I'm pretty sure he is legal too. But if that's the reason why you are holding back then I'm going to have to stop you right there. It shouldn't matter what his age is. Sure he may be younger than you but so what?"

"About that... he's the one who rejected me. Right after he knows my age, he said he became insecure."

"Well that's to be expected then. You see, Junmyeon," the old woman clasp her hands together. "If you are in his place, wouldn't you be scared? I would be. If I'm barely an adult and a man in his mid twenties wants to be with me. ‘Can I really love him like a mature person would?’ Or in his mind, ‘am I still a kid?’ these kinds of thoughts."

"I don’t see him as a kid."

"Not you.” His mother argues. “But he does. At least to him he thinks you are too good for him, don't I make any sense?"

Well, her words kind of matches what Yifan had said to him. And it made a lot of sense too. But if it is, then what is he going to do? Wait until Yifan is ready? Text him first? He would but if Yifan rejects him again, he doesn't think that his heart and mind could bear it. "I don't know what to do. He's not the only one that is scared."

"If you really love him. You would fight for him, sweetie" an assuring smile plaster on his mother's face and somehow, it's contagious as Junmyeon too breaks into a soft grin.

 

 

Maybe he should.

 

Just then, his phone vibrates. It's a text from Kyungsoo, asking him about his well being. Which reminds him.. "Umma," he calls his mother who is now walking towards the kitchen. "Remember the orphanage we used to go every year?"

His mother stops in her track before taking out the food Tupperware she had prepared. "Oh yes. I remember. Mrs. Lee's orphanage, right? Oh how I miss my old friend so much. Hmm why?"

"Nothing," he smiles as he types a reply. "I met two of the kids from the orphanage in Florida."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Psst_ hyung."

Junmyeon ignores him. "Junmyeon Hyung!"

"What is it, Baekhyun?"

"Siwon sunbaenim is asking me for your number. He said it's urgent. Do you want me to give it to you?" Baekhyun peeks out from his cubicle.

That's odd. _Siwon sunbae?_ He's never spoken to him before. Furthermore, he is in the marketing department. They barely cross each other's path. "What for?"

"Beats me. I saw him in the elevator and he gave me his number so that you can text him." Baekhyun throws a crumpled piece of paper on his table. Hesitantly, Junmyeon opens it and like he had expected, there's digits on it. "Uhmm.. Thank you, Baek."

"No problem.”

Thinking it might be important, probably work related, he sends a text to the number.

 

_[Kim Junmyeon]_

_Good morning, Mr. Choi. I was informed by Mr. Byun that you are looking for me._

 

_After 30 minutes, his phone buzzes._

 

_[Choi Siwon]_

_Ah yes. I would like to ask you. Do you mind joining me for a lunch?_

 

..... _.eh_? Lunch? With him? He could’ve sworn he had gasped lowly but judging from everyone who is looking at him, he might just made a fool out of himself.

Relax relax. Maybe it must be work related. Yeah. Work.

 

Still, he can't shake this anxious feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon keeps his head low even though his sunbae said to be comfortable. Mainly because Siwon's presence alone is intimidating. Currently, both of them are seated face to face in a cafe exactly across the street. He didn’t really know how to strike a conversation. Especially when even himself is not sure what is the purpose of this lunch.

"Junmyeon."

He lamely jumps at the deep voice that screams authority."Uh.. yes?"

"You must be confused as to why I'm taking you out to lunch."

Junmyeon shyly scratches his head. "A bit.." Oh God why does he have to be so nervous around new people.

Siwon suddenly lean forwards and his eyes turn serious. "I need your help." The taller props his elbow on the table. "As you know, I'm working on the marketing department. And for the past week, I've been trying to look for a model. Not just any model. Someone who has the face that screams "attractive", that's perfect enough make people turn their heads twice. Not just any Korean beauty, but stunningly beautifully handsome that would invite foreign people too."

Uhhh Junmyeon is not quite sure where this is going. Is Siwon talking about him...? That's impossible. His height is already at disadvantage and those words hardly match his description. Even Kibum looks so much better than him. Or his close friend, Minho.

"Uh.." he nods his head unsurely. "I understand... and you need my help because?"

"I need your help to ask your friend to model for us."

Junmyeon tilts his head in confusion "Friend?" Which friend?

"Yes. I didn’t know how the head staff is able to stumble across your picture of you and your friend on Instagram. But she's really keen on having that good looking guy for the face of our advertisement. So what do you say? Do you think you can help?"

His hold on his mug tightens. Junmyeon's ears shut down every other word that Siwon was explaining. He didn’t even hear the chatter around him nor the ring of the bell that is attached on the door.

Siwon is talking about Yifan...

This is absurd.

Why does everything always link him to Yifan. Isn’t it enough that it is hard for him to forget the latter? Now, even the people in his workplace are talking about Yifan. And it hurts to be kept reminding him of a painful memory. Junmyeon's eyes unconsciously cast to a man behind Siwon who’s lining up at the counter and that guy somehow looks identical to Yifan. _Oh great_. Now he's hallucinating about Yifan. Just why is fate cruel to him.

"..myeon" Siwon's deep voice brings his self back from his imagination. He blinks his eyes, trying to remember back to what Siwon was saying.

"I would like to apologize, Mr. Choi. But I don't think I can help you." he keeps his head hung low, not missing how Siwon's face starts to turn gloomy. "I..I really wish I could help you. But you see, my...friend.. is not Korean and he lives far away so.. I think it is impossible." he tries to explain.

"Hmmm" the latter hums, arms crossed against his chest. "I guess you leave me no choice."

 _Uh oh_. Junmyeon gulps. Is he going to kill him? Blackmail him? Or worse.. _Am I going to get fired?_

But what he didn’t expect is for Siwon to soften his powerful stance and grab Junmyeon by his hands. Shocked by the touch, he jumps slightly at the contact, but mostly he is surprised to see the intimidating Siwon loses his cool. "Junmyeon, you’ve got to help me. Or else the head of department will kill me. I'll owe you. I'll give you anything you want. How about a date with the Vice President?" When Junmyeon grimaces at his words, Siwon shakes his head. "Okay, not with the VP. Or do you want the new intern? Kang Seulgi? She's adorable, right? But wait, I think she just went out with the company's IT Park Jimin. How about Wendy?"

Junmyeon couldn't catch up because Siwon is rambling too fast and his head spins at the coherent words.

"Mr. Choi, please calm down and take a deep breath."

Thank God his sunbae followed his words, and soon they began a breathing therapy. After, inhaling then exhale, Siwon feels a bit better and calmer than before. "Okay, sorry for the nonsense talking, but Junmyeon. I really need your help."

He was about to apologize again until he heard someone was saying _‘watch where you going?’_ not far from them. As his eyes look beyond Siwon’s shoulder, it's the man again! The one who he thought he was hallucinating Yifan. And he’s looking directly at him.

To be more specific, he's looking at his hands.

That's when Junmyeon realizes Siwon is still holding his hands. Immediately he retracts his hand but his eyes are still on the man.

 _Yifan_?

It can’t be…. As Junmyeon gazes into the man's eyes, he can decipher the hurt expression and his heart clenches.

Only Yifan has this effect on him.

It's undoubtedly Yifan!

He's not hallucinating!

 _What is he doing here?_ Yifan suddenly turns his back onto Junmyeon and it sends Junmyeon into a panic mode. "I..I have to go. I'll give you an answer later. I'm sorry again. And Thank you for the coffee." he instantly grab his phone and follows Yifan out of the door. His steps became wobbly because Yifan is here, just a short distance away from him.

He sees Yifan walking at a fast pace to the crosswalk and without wasting a second, he shouts Yifan's name. When the man that he had missed terribly turns around, Junmyeon feels like fainting.

 _Yifan_.

He runs all his might to the taller that’s looking nonchalant right now. All he could do is stare at the face that has been in his dreams for several nights. The memory that's been in his head is finally here in front of him. "Yifan.." his lips trembles. He was about to reach for Yifan's hand but the taller took one step behind.

"I'm sorry, Junmyeon. I didn’t mean to suddenly show up. I swear I was just trying to get a coffee but then I saw you. I'm really sorry. I probably ruined your date. You should go back inside." Junmyeon is taken aback at how fast Yifan is talking. It’s almost the same as how Siwon did.

"I wasn’t—"

"But fuck, Junmyeon. I didn't know you would move on so fast. But then again you have every right to. Man, what am I even saying? Shit, how long have you guys been dating—wait I have no right to know I..just..... I’m sorry Junmyeon I should go."

For the second time, Yifan turns his back on Junmyeon so he immediately latches himself onto Yifan, hugging his waist from behind. "No! We're not on a date. And Yifan, i missed you so much, you have no idea." He nuzzles his face on Yifan's back and Oh dear what he'd do to preserve this warmth. Passers-by are probably confused as to why two men are hugging on the sidewalk. "I don't understand. How are you here in Korea? When did you arrive?" And most of all, how did he end up in a café that's just a street apart from Junmyeon’s workplace.

"This morning," Yifan turns around, facing him. "I.. had to come here for work related. And Junmyeon, ever since I land in here, I've been feeling restless. I just had to see you. I need to see you. Or else I can't stop thinking about you. It's torturous to know that I'm breathing the same air as you but I still can't see you. So I..." he pauses, taking Junmyeon’s hand in his.

Yifan unconsciously smiles after feeling the familiar smooth hands. "I just thought maybe I could just see you briefly at your workplace. Jieun told me where you are currently working but I cowered last minute because damn Junmyeon, how am I going to face you. You probably hate me."

That's not true. Junmyeon would never hate Yifan. Not in a million years.

"So, I head to the nearest cafe that I can find. I swear, I was just trying to get a coffee but I didn’t really expect to see someone holding your hands and damn it, why the fuck does he have to hold your hand –"

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. "Okay okay I’m sorry. He does have the right to hold your hand but ugh it frustrates me. I’m sorry for intruding your date."

The smaller heaves out a sigh, "Yifan, I told you it's not a date. Do you really think I can forget you that easily?" He steps closer until there's barely any spaces left between them. Junmyeon places his hand on Yifan's waist while Yifan lifts his hand to caress at Junmyeon’s cheek.

This touch, he didn't know how desperate he was for this touch again as he leans into the hand.

 

 

_≈PPALGAMAN GEUMGUME HONEY≈_

 

 

The sudden burst of red velvet song surprises them and Yifan has never felt so annoyed at the ringtone. "No offence, I love that song but you have to change that ringtone."

Junmyeon chuckles but then he remembers he has a meeting in an hour but he still need to confront Jessica about the company statistics.

Wait, but Yifan.

"I have to go now." he says solemnly. Junmyeon fishes out his car keys and remove his house key from the keychain. "Take this. I'll text the address to my house. If you're free, can I hope to see you there tonight?"

Yifan stares at the object in his hand for a while before taking it from Junmyeon’s hand. "I'll see you then."

At last, Junmyeon thinks he can finally smile brightly. He forgets when was the last time he smile this earnestly after he came back. He was about to cross the road until Yifan calls him out. "Junmyeon, you forget something." Thinking that he dropped something, he turns around to retrieve it. But suddenly, Yifan leans closer to him and pair of lips touches his forehead. It was for a brief moment but Junmyeon's heartbeat increases rapidly.

"I'll wait for you until you finish your work."

The smaller male could only nod dumbly before heading back at the road. Once Yifan is no longer in his view, his face turns into a shade of red. Is the weather hot right here or is it just his face?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He's restless.

So freaking restless that he can't even focus when he was in a meeting room. He even made quite a few minor mistakes, earning a worried look from Minho because Junmyeon doesn’t usually mess up. He even manages to tick Baekhyun off with his constant tapping of fingers on the table.

And if you pissed Baekhyun off, you must be on another level of bother.

Even though he tries to leave work early, but there's just so much papers that he has to work on. Therefore, work has to end slightly late against his will. He wonders whether Yifan is at his house right now. After he texted Yifan the location, the other didn’t reply anything which saddens him.

But he trusts Yifan.

Once he arrives at the doorstep of his apartment, his hand shakily holds onto the doorknob. Only God knows how nervous he is to face whatever behind the closed door. Deciding it's now or never, he turns the door knob and luckily it's unlock.

 

"Hello?" Junmyeon calls out when the living room is empty. He walks further to the kitchen, still no sign of Yifan. In his mind, he mentally panics. What if the door was unlocked because he forgot to do so this morning and not because Yifan was here? But all the doubts are thrown out of the window when Junmyeon found Yifan sleeping soundly on his bed. He's still wearing the outfit he wore when Junmyeon last saw him.

Carefully not making a sound, he sits at the edge of the bed, just beside the sleeping body.

 _Handsome_ , he breathes out.

Junmyeon just couldn't believe his eyes. Yifan's sleeping form is one of the things that Junmyeon misses so much about Yifan. It reminds him of how Yifan would cuddle with him until he sleeps.

Lightly, Junmyeon traces the dark circles that's under Yifan's eyes. He frowns at how visible they are. _Did you lose sleep because of us?_ Yifan must be tired from the jetlag. So, Junmyeon decides to let Yifan sleep for a while. In the meantime, he should take a shower. It’s been a long day.

 

 

After freshening up, Junmyeon steps out of the bathroom to see Yifan still asleep on the bed but slightly in a different position. Oh man, is he really that tired?

Junmyeon with only a t shirt and sweatpants, he goes over to sit beside Yifan again. It's kind of worrying him. Checking Yifan's temperature, it's unlikely that he catch a cold. Nevertheless, Junmyeon props his knees on the mattress as he leans over Yifan’s body so that he can retrieve his other pillow.

Then, just so suddenly, the body under him sits up and he is being pulled until Junmyeon is straddling on Yifan's lap. He didn’t know how it happened but he's being hugged tightly in Yifan arms.

"Hmm I missed this." The taller says, inhaling Junmyeon’s fresh fruity scent.

"I… I thought you were sleeping."

"I've been awake since I heard the shower running. You smell so good."

"Uh... thank you"

Clueless on where he shall place his hand, something in his mind tells it to wrap around Yifan's shoulder and so he did, returning the latter’s hug. It feels just as great as it was this noon.

They sit in that position for a while and Junmyeon do notice how their positions are quite intimate but it's actually nothing like that. "Yifan," Junmyeon calls his name softly. "We need to talk about us."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Yifan replies, leaning back so that he can see Junmyeon's face. "I didn’t prepare any speech for this because I wasn’t even planning to see you in the first place. I tried Junmyeon. I tried telling myself what I did was the right thing but do you have any idea how many times the memories of you haunts me. It was so hard for me when my mom said she wants me to check the business in Korea. But still, I had the faintest hope to meet you."

Junmyeon can detect the hurt and loving in Yifan's gaze. He knows Yifan is telling the truth. But for what reasons does he tell him this when it was all Yifan's decision. "But I thought this was what you want" he looks away from Yifan. "I thought you didn't want me because of my age. I know I’m old—"

Yifan snorts before Junmyeon could even finish his sentence. Chuckling, he pinches both of Junmyeon’s cheeks. "Junmyeon, it's not like you are 40 and above. For God sake, you and I are only 6 years apart. My parents have a wider age gap than us."

"Then why didn't you want to be with me if it's not because I’m an old short almost fifty man." Yifan's smile softens as his hands no longer pinching the cheeks, but instead, his thumbs caressing that soft pink skin. "It's because I feel like I'm not good enough for you, Junmyeon. It's me. Not you."

Junmyeon wanted to ask Yifan what he meant but Yifan beats him into it. "At first I was angry because you were dishonest. I thought that you were playing with my feelings or maybe you think I don’t deserve the truth because you were planning to leave me. But you had your reasons, and I understand that. After the car ride back from Florida, I conclude that I was stupid for lashing out on you without listening to your side."

The hand from Junmyeon’s face slides down until it connects with Junmyeon’s slender ones. "I kept thinking of 'what if's. What if you find someone who can give more than what I can offer to you? Just…...what if you find someone who can take you out to expensive restaurants? Someone who can bring you to social events at work instead of basketball matches at college? Someone who you could gloat to people; ‘my boyfriend works in a good company’.”

The way Yifan is explaining send chills to Junmyeon. It’s because he can feel the hurt, the disappointment and insecurities in it. “I’m neither, Junmyeon. I'm still figuring out my path. And I don't want to hold you back. It kills me that I can't give those to you with my own earned money instead of the money my parents gave. I just.... know you deserve so much better than me.." Yifan sighs heavily, his eyes are starting to gloss. "I don't want you to view me as a child but I can't help thinking that comparing my life to you, I'm indeed a child."

Listening to Yifan's heartfelt confession,

Junmyeon can only draw into one conclusion.

 

Yifan is an idiot.

 

"So that's why you rejected me?" He deadpans.

Unbelievable.

If Junmyeon had known about this, he would've give a Yifan a lecture on how wrong he is. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry—"

"No. It’s not that. Yifan, have you ever thought that I don't care about all of those things? Sure, all the things you mentioned are an ideal relationship, but what's the point of me doing all of those things if it is not with you?"

The frown is still plaster on Yifan's face and he wants nothing more than to wipe it off with his thumbs. He leans forward as he places his hand on Yifan's jaw. "We are both adults. And I don't view you as my dongsaeng. So please understand when I say that I want to be with you for whatever it takes."

"You're giving me a chance again?" Yifan asks, placing his sweaty hands on Junmyeon’s hip.

Instead of answering, Junmyeon closes the gap between them and their lips meet for the first time. It was just a soft touch of lips but Junmyeon feels like fireworks bursting around him. He pulls back just a little to look at Yifan. "Does that answer your question?"

Wordlessly, Yifan tugs Junmyeon in for a second kiss and this time for a longer and deeper kiss. The hands on Junmyeon’s hips pull the man closer until it's body against body and Junmyeon’s hands runs over Yifan's blond locks. He tilts his head so they can fit their lips better as their mouth moves in sync. _Oh_ , Junmyeon has always wonder if Yifan is a great kisser and turns out this man must have quite experience. His head starts to get dizzy so he breaks the hungry kiss only for Yifan to plant one last peck before parting for good.

"And just how the hell do you think I'm going to let go of you now?"

The smaller chuckles as he wipes Yifan's lips with his thumbs. "Then, don’t. I'm all yours."

There it is, Yifan's gummy smile that always takes Junmyeon’s breath away. No words can describe how full his heart is right now. After 25 years of being single, one week of being in a gloomy state, there's a man name Yifan that belongs to Junmyeon and only him. _Thank you Fate for bringing us together_. If he didn’t go down for lunch with Siwon, he would've missed the opportunity to meet with Yifan.

He wouldn't be in this room, in the hands of his new boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Although Junmyeon offered Yifan to stay the night, but Yifan still need to go check the university that he'll be enrolling. Yifan requested Junmyeon to send him off at the front door as to which is why they are outside of Junmyeon’s apartment. But seems like neither of them can get enough of each other because Yifan has Junmyeon's back pressed on the door as their lips hungrily find each other again.

Junmyeon didn’t know how long they had been outside but screw it, he couldn’t be bothered. Not when Yifan is passionately kissing him, nibbling his bottom lip and Junmyeon almost lets out a whimper. The hand on Junmyeon’s neck starts to slide down until it stops on Junmyeon’s waist then the latter’s thumb sensually caress the exposed skin under Junmyeon’s shirt. He had to crane his neck upwards just to get a better angle in fitting Yifan's plump lips in between his.

Junmyeon thinks kissing Yifan could be his favourite activity from now on.

But good things have to come to an end because Yifan really needs to get on the bus home (since he has yet to settle for a car here). Junmyeon plants one last lingering kiss on Yifan's cheek before waving the latter goodbye. "Call me once you are home."

"Sure thing." Yifan replies, not forgetting to squeeze Junmyeon’s hand before letting go. As Junmyeon heads inside, his fingers goes to touch his now swollen lips, result of their heavy makeout session. He needs to breathe out for a moment to take in everything that's happening.

 

This is real.

 

He's not dreaming.

 

That night, Junmyeon finally starts having sweet dreams about Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow, you look happy." Baekhyun narrows his eyes accusingly at Junmyeon. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing but after a week of moping around, it kinda surprising to see you tapping your fingers happily this time” The fingers on Jumyeon’s desk immediately put to a stop. _Oh_. He didn’t realize he had been tapping. But Baekhyun certainly wasn’t wrong.

He is indeed happy.

“I feel great.” Junmyeon mumbles to himself.

What he didn’t expect that morning was to wake up with Yifan’s sweet good morning text. It feels weird to call Yifan his boyfriend. Not like he has any experience in his love life. Infact, he’s still learning about love. Anything, it seems like Yifan is the one leading in the relationship. But they can take turns leading, right?

“He must be dating.” Chanyeol arrives with paper cups in each of his hand. The taller hands one to Baekhyun before taking a seat at his desk. “Unless I’m wrong. But I’m 101% sure that I’m right.”

“Ayy Chanyeol. What do you know about dating?” The brunet waves his pointed finger in front of Chanyeol’s face.

Shaking his head, Junmyeon ignores both of them as his phone vibrates. _Two new messages._

 

[Yifan]

I’m almost there. See you in 5 minutes ;)

 

He smiles reading the text from Yifan. He can’t wait to claim Yifan in his arms again. Since morning he’s been aching to see the latter and thankfully Yifan manage to rent a car for the time being (before he finally moves here).

Closing the chat, he reads the other text message.

 

[Choi Siwon]

Thanks, Junmyeon!I knew I could count on you. I owe you a lot!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

3k words

* * *

 

 

All Yifan can see around him is white. No he’s not in a room. Nor in a blooming garden. Everything is just plain white. Maybe he’s dead. Or maybe he’s been cursed. But that can’t be, he was just sleeping, wasn’t he?

 

_Where am I?_

  
" _Yifan_." A soft but sultry voice calls him. 

 

The voice. 

 

He searches for the voice as it rings closer to him. And all of a sudden, he’s on a soft mattress with Junmyeon trapped underneath him.

 _What_ -?

Junmyeon starts to run his delicate hands from Yifan’s stomach up to his chest until it tangle in Yifan’s locks. " _Kiss me?"_ The elder pulls him down enough for him to whisper ghostly on Yifan’s lips. 

He wastes no time to close his eyes and leans down to capture his lover’s lips. But instead of feeling a pair of lips, his face meets with something small and furry. Astonished, he opens his eyes and Junmyeon is no longer under him but he is replaced with a rabbit. 

 

A fluffy pink rabbit.

  
_What the fuck?_

 

_"Yifan."_

 

There it is again. The voice. But this time, it sounded stern instead of the velvety tone.   
As if he is being scolded.   
He turns around and immediately a pillow is swung at him in a full force, sending him tumbling backwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"-fan......FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YIFAN WAKE UP!"

He’s being awakened by a pillow hitting on his face repeatedly. Unconsciously, his hands tries to stop the impact but instead, his boyfriend’s voice becomes louder and clearer. "Yifan, it’s already 11 in the morning. If you’re not going to wake up now, you’ll overslept."

Slowly, he flutters his eyes open, revealing his bloodshot eyes. A growl almost escape his throat if it weren’t for his view of Junmyeon standing in front of a mirror. With his dizzy mind, he can barely see his lover buttoning up his shirt. "I thought you took a day off today?" Yifan croaks, throat dry and in demand of water.

"I am. But I need to stop by the office for a while. Something urgent came up."

"But I need you right now." Yifan childishly whines, motions for Junmyeon to come closer with his hands. The latter rolls his eyes before striding towards him. "Wu Yifan, what you need right now is to get up and head to class." Since Yifan is not even budging, the smaller male pulls off the thick blanket from the bed, revealing Yifan’s naked bottom. "—argh! Why didn’t you put your boxers on?!" he shrieks in horror.

Yifan sits up at the end of the bed with a smirk and pulls Junmyeon in between his legs. "Now now. Why are you shy all of sudden? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before. Let alone—"  

"Okay, stop! It’s too early for this. Now put some clothes on and eat your already cold breakfast."

Yifan sighs, hands reaching for his boxers on the ground. Here he thought he would get to wake up with Junmyeon’s body pressed against his. Turns out, Junmyeon seems busy in getting ready for work when in fact, he is on his day off.

"You made breakfast?" The taller scratches his head, following Junmyeon out from his room and heads to the kitchen. He’s not at all surprised to see the usual toast and a cup of coffee beside the plate. “Aww you love me." Yifan coos, picking up the mug before taking a sip.

"Of course I do." Junmyeon leans down to peck on his lover’s cheeks, not forgetting to grab the cartoon socks on the chair beside Yifan. The socks, Yifan recognise it. He remembers that socks as their first couple item that he had bought for their anniversary. People would’ve expected something sweet like roses or box of chocolates. But Junmyeon prefers Yifan’s gift over anything else. Besides, chocolates and roses have been overdone. "Oh and don’t forget for tonight’s event. I called your mom and she told me that you should fetch your suit later."

"You called Mama?"

"Yeah. She insist on picking the suit for you since she has better taste than you. Which is not wrong."

Hmm that’s something Yifan can’t argue about. With his half sleepy mind, he leans his back at the countertop and opens his arms wide, indicating a hug from his boyfriend. Junmyeon shakes his head at his clingy boyfriend before falling into his arms. Instead of an innocent hug, Yifan suddenly brushes his lips under Junmyeon’s jaw. He tenderly leaves open mouth kisses on the soft pale skin and gently sucks it, earning a groan from Junmyeon.

"Yifan, didn’t I say not to leave any marks where people can see?" the smaller male sighs but still, he cranes his neck to give Yifan more access. "What can I do, your shoulder is not visible." Yifan hums, mouth moving along Junmyeon’s neck. "Mmm I thought we agreed for round two in the morning?"

The moment is instantaneously killed by Junmyeon pulling his head back and flicks at Yifan’s forehead. The younger scrunches his face at the painful hit. " _OWWW_ "

"That’s what you said last night. Until I found you snoring and sleeping like a log."

"Fine. It’s my fault." he rubs his abused forehead. Feeling guilty, Junmyeon is a soft person after all so he ends up giving Yifan one long kiss on the lips before retreating and picks up his suitcase. "I’ll see you tonight."

Just like that, his lover is out of the door. Without him realizing, Yifan’s lips tug upward while he is left staring at the breakfast Junmyeon had prepared.

It’s crazy how time flies just in a blink of an eye. If he calculates correctly, it’s been 5 months since Florida and Yifan can say things are going great for him.

Even if his place is one hour away from Junmyeon, but both of them would find a way to make it work. Most of the time, it’s Yifan who would stay the night at Junmyeon’s house. Overnight at the college dorms is not an option, of course. But only a very few times, Junmyeon would sneak into Yifan’s room on the weekends because the latter is too busy to go out. After all, Yifan is a college student. However, being with Yifan, it reminds Junmyeon of the things he should’ve done in his college days. For short, it made him feel like a teenager again.

 

The spare time that both of them have, they learn to cherish it together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
" _Hello_?"

"Mama? It’s me. Your beloved son."

" _Oh Baobei! I was about to call you._ " The voice on the other line softens just like every other time she would talk to her son. " _Did you pick up your suit that I chose?"_

"I’m wearing it." Yifan replies, balancing the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he buttons his sleeves. When he’s done, he steps back from the mirror to look at himself. Dang. Mothers do know best.

" _Hope it suits you. Anyways, ask Henry to send me the monthly report by tomorrow. I know my baobei is busy with college stuff, so please don’t stress too much on the business. We hire Henry for a reason."_

"I’m doing fine, Mama. We have lots of great workers.” Glancing at his wristwatch, Junmyeon is quite late than their planned time. They’re supposed to leave at half past seven and yet, the latter’s black suit still lies untouched on the bed. “ _I’ve been told to send Song Qian there. What’s that all about?"_

“Just minor problem with her design. It’s nothing to worry about. So uhh when are you and Baba arriving?”

 _"Next week. Tell Junmyeon to spare time for dinner. I can’t wait to meet him!”_ His mother squeals over the line and Yifan chortles at the action. It’s heart warming how his mother is very fond of his lover since the day Yifan broke the news that he wants to move to Korea. Of course, his mother didn’t believe that his son would suddenly choose to pursue his study there without a sole purpose. At last, he revealed to his mother everything about Junmyeon and to his surprise, his mother was actually supportive of his decision.

  
The funniest part is that his mother and Junmyeon would text almost everyday. What they were talking about, that’s something Yifan wants to know too.

"I think he would love that." He grins as he hears the door clicks open. "I need to go now. I’ll talk to you later. Love you, Mama."

Placing his hands on his hips, he spins around to face Junmyeon who has a sheepish smile on his face. "Care to tell me where you’ve been, Mr Kim?"

The smaller slowly places his suitcase right beside his bed and shows his phone to Yifan’s face. "I got caught up with helping Kyungsoo that I forgot to check the time. And my phone died on me."

Yifan narrows his eyes at Junmyeon even more. "Kyungsoo huh?"

"Oh come on. Don’t look at me like that." Junmyeon gently slides his hands around Yifan’s waist. "You are just the same as Jongin. Always so jealous." The smaller teases by placing a kiss on Yifan’s throat.   
"Stop seducing me when I’m mad." The younger’s tone is stern but it’s actually different story from his insides because Junmyeon’s touches never fails to melt him.

"You’re jealous over Kyungsoo again. You’re not mad but just being whiny."

Well, true.

He’s not really angry at the elder. Just like Jongin, he knows Junmyeon and Kyungsoo have soft spots for each other. And they would often go out just the two of them. Even if Yifan’s there, he would probably be the one third-wheeling when he is actually one of the couple. However, Kyungsoo won’t be in Korea for too long. As soon as Jongin graduates, Kyungsoo will move in with Jongin somewhere in Florida. At least that’s what he heard from Junmyeon. 

"We have an hour before the event begins." Junmyeon mutters softly against Yifan’s skin. Yifan didn’t miss how Junmyeon bit his lower lip, eyes are hooded as Yifan is being scanned from his head to toe.

“What do you have in mind?” He lets the shorter unbutton the first two buttons on Yifan’s shirt, then undone the blazer off his shoulder. When Junmyeon stands on his toes to kiss him, Yifan mischievously lifts his head, earning a whine from his lover. 

  
"Do I look _that_ tempting in suits?"

"Shut up." Junmyeon utters before circling his arms around Yifan and pulls him for a deep kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You’re late." Baekhyun sneers, tapping his foot on the ground. The brunet’s eyes cast to the tall creature beside his friend. "And I see that you brought your hot boyfriend as a date."

Yifan almost chokes at his own spit when he is being the centre of the attention. And this small guy in heavy but well-drawn eyeliner is staring up and down at him with a wine glass in his hand.

"Uhm.. I’m Wu Yifan. Pleasure to meet you." Yifan offers a handshake to the smaller male. It seems like Yifan is not the only one who is nervous, Junmyeon too is sweating under his suit. However, when this small man who introduced himself as Baekhyun is not letting go of his hand, he looks confusedly at Junmyeon, seeking for help.”

"I bet not even one person in this company who don’t know you. After all, your handsome face were all over the office." Baekhyun says with his rectangular smile.

Before Junmyeon could say a thing, another tall figure approaches them. "Well, look who has arrived. I must say, we were surprised when our little Joonie posted a picture of you two celebrating your one month anniversary." Chanyeol dives into their conversation, his hand pulling Baekhyun possessively by the waist. "But I had my suspicion. And you," he eyes the brunet in his arms, "Did you just ditch your date as soon you saw Junmyeon and his tall hot boyfriend?"

"Uhh I’m just going to introduced Yifan to others." Junmyeon says, pulling Yifan’s hands, away from the bickering couple. It’s still a wonder how Chanyeol was able to agree on Baekhyun’s lame proposal to be his date for tonight’s event.

 

 

 

 

After a few talks with a few of Junmyeon’s colleagues, Yifan decides that he’s not one to like social events like this. Not only him, but Junmyeon too looks like he was forced to be here. If it weren’t for the people who are interested in Yifan, none would have approached the couple. Nevertheless, he’s just grateful for the free food and an extravagant night with Junmyeon.

As much as he sticks to Junmyeon like a glue, the latter soon got called by his boss, resulting to Yifan standing awkwardly by the wall.

  
Alone. 

  
Damn it, I don’t even know these people.

 

"You look baffled." A deep voice that’s almost as deep as his appears beside him. Yifan would’ve spilled the drink in his hand if it wasn’t empty. "Did I startle you? My apologies. The name’s Choi Minho. You must be Junmyeon’s boyfriend, Wu Yifan."

He’s not even surprised if people actually knows him. Indeed, he was once the face of this company’s advertisement, but wait. Did he hear him clearly? _Choi Minho?_ Why does that name seems familiar?

"Yeap, that’s me. Are you a friend of Junmyeon’s?"

"Oh we are more than friends." Yifan’s eyes hardens at those words. Apparently, his face turned into a scowl because Minho immediately raises his hand. "God No, I mean he’s like a brother to me. Don’t worry, man. He’s your person" 

Ahh Yifan’s expression softens, feeling bashful that he childishly shows his jealous side to a stranger.

  
Then only it hits him. 

Choi Minho.

He’s the guy that texted Junmyeon while they were in Florida! "Ahh I actually recognise your name. Anyways, it’s great that Junmyeon has someone like you in the office."

"Ayy man, it’ not a big of a deal. So aside from being the model for our company, I heard you own Wu&Suit?”  
   
Yifan lets out a short laugh. It’s not all false. But isn’t he too young to be handling his own clothing line? "I’m actually the heir. For now, I just started college but occasionally, I help in the business."

  
“Oh, my bad. So uhmm... how old are you exactly?"

 

"Nineteen."

  
Something changes is Minho’s face. The latter looks surprised for a moment. And Yifan knows too well why.

  
“Young. I know.” Yifan says with a smile but Lord knows how he despises the judging expression on this man’s face.  However, he had expected this. Some people may find it odd for a freshman in college to date someone like Junmyeon. 

"Oh no. Not at all. Nineteen is umm perfect." the other awkwardly replies. Looking at Yifan’s empty glass, Minho offers himself to take another drink for Yifan.

  
And just like that, his mood for tonight just flew out of the window as he munches a Chinese cookie that he grabbed from the waiter. About three minutes after he’s being left alone again, he sees the familiar head poking through the crowd, making its way to him. “I’m sorry that it took longer than expected. My boss just told me about the thing—what’s with that expression?"

Yifan didn’t realize he had been frowning until Junmyeon’s soft thumb grazes across the corner of his lips. He shakes his head, thinking that it’s ridiculous to get upset over this small issue. "Nothing, Junmyeon." Yifan tries to muster up a smile.

The blond male is an idiot if he thinks Junmyeon would believe that obvious failed attempt of sincere smile. "Let’s go get some fresh air then." Junmyeon mumbles.

  
Willingly, he lets Junmyeon guide his way until they are out of the crowd and outside the hall. Junmyeon waits for a group of people to leave before entering the balcony together with Yifan.

“Okay. Spill."

He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t just let it go. Yifan sighs, brushing his fingers with Junmyeon’s. "I said there’s nothing wrong, babe. I’m just tired, that is all."

"Did someone say something to you?"

"No. Really—"

"Yifan, if you’re not going to tell me then how am I supposed to figure it out? I know something is bothering you." Junmyeon exasperates. "I care about you, Yifan. So tell me, please."

The fold on Junmyeon’s forehead sort of making Yifan feels guilty so he tries to ease it with his fingers. Unexpectedly, he leans down to plant a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips, surprising the latter." I know you do. It’s just..... Just now... I told one of your colleagues about us. And yeah, the reaction is as expected."

Upon hearing that, Junmyeon’s frown softens and curves into a smile. "Babe, we talk about this. No matter what they think of you, they don’t know you the way I do. If they look down on you for still being in your teens, then they’re bunch of people who know so little of us. Just remember, only I know how you make me feel." he says lowly, pulling Yifan’s tie so that he can bump their nose together. "Or am I wrong?" 

God, who knew Junmyeon have this calming effect on him. It comes to him as a surprise how Junmyeon can sooth him and also drives him crazy with only his words. "You’re right. I’m just being sensitive."

"It’s not that. Everyone has insecurities. And I understand yours. But I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Why would I doubt someone who have so much to offer to me without him realizing it?" Junmyeon continues as he closes the gap in between them.

"Okay." The younger chortles at his lover’s attempt to make him feel better. (Which actually works) "So, can I kiss my boyfriend now?"

Junmyeon scoffs before returning the smile as both of them leans in together. Just when their lips are just inches apart, suddenly there’s a camera flash accompany with a shutter, making their heads turn to its direction. 

  
"Damn it, Chanyeol." Baekhyun hisses at the tall man who rolls his eyes in annoyance. 

  
"Sorry guys. Baek wants a picture of you two in one of your romantic episodes." Chanyeol says lazily, putting his phone back in his pocket then proceed to pull the now solemn Baekhyun inside.

Shaking his head, Junmyeon presses his left cheek on Yifan’s chest while he is being held tightly in Yifan’s arms. Contended, Yifan also rests his chin on the crown of Junmyeon’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You and me together in this life is more than enough. No differences can deny true love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that's the end! This fic is heavily influenced by the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (lol). I posted this story on aff first so i'm pretty sure some may have read this before. This story took me 3 months to write and looking back, i had such a fun time writing this ^^ Thank you to those who left kudos. Hopeful to hear what you think of this story <3


End file.
